


A Day in a Life of Anders and Mitchell

by FiliKiliRp



Category: Being Human, The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Angst, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Linguistics, M/M, Missing families, Mitchell runs away, Nurse Mitchell, OCs - Freeform, Recreational Drug Use, Sick Anders, Univeristies, anders and his potty mouth, crossover stories, head canon mitchell back story, pot smoking, translator Anders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 45,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiliKiliRp/pseuds/FiliKiliRp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From their first meeting, Anders knew he had to have Mitchell in his life. Through the chaos that is his family and the tortures that follow Mitchell, Anders wanted to hold on to him as tightly as he could.</p><p>Crossover stories from The Almighty Johnsons/Being Human<br/>100 prompts challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

1\. Introductions

\---

“Thanks.” Anders said, hardly paying attention to the Barista behind the counter. His eyes kept flickering over to a man sitting hunched over the newspaper at the high, round table. There was something unique about the stranger that Anders couldn’t put his finger on. He usually didn’t try seducing men, but he knew better than to ignore his gut instincts, and this one had peaked his curiosity for some unknown reason. Picking up his drink, he walked over to the dark, curly haired man and slid into the seat across from him. 

The blonde found shocked, dark hazel eyes snapping up to him. Giving the man an easy smile he set his coffee down and relaxed back into the hard, wooden stool. He watched as an arched eyebrow rose, and the stranger leaned back from the paper he’d been hunched over, “Can I help you?” The Irish accent stood out in the downtown Auckland café.

“I think you’ll find the question is, can I help you?” Anders started. He gave the man a cocky smirk as he took in more of the handsome stranger’s dark appearance, “Name’s Anders.” He said after a brief pause and held his hand out to the mysterious man.

The dark head tilted slightly, before a hand with fingerless, green knitted gloves reached out, lithe fingers wrapping around the blonde’s hand, “..Mitchell.”

Anders smile seemed to twist ever so slightly, the cockiness melting away to reveal the coy, almost mischievous smirk hiding underneath. He easily committed the name to memory, for if he had his way, he’d be moaning the name by the end of the night, “Hello, Mitchell.”


	2. Complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do we -have- to put a label on it?"

2\. Complicated

\-----

“What should we call ‘us’?” 

“What?” Anders asked stunned, his tone far sharper than he initially intended, but the question had caught him off guard. Lifting his head from the couch pillow he looked over to the office chair, where Mitchell was sitting. The vampire had one foot hooked over the top of his opposite knee, his elbows resting on the arms of the chair, and his chin pillowed on his curled hand.

“I said, what should we call ‘us’?” The Irish vampire repeated, his hazel eyes guarded as he watched the other man.

“Do we -have- to put a label on it?” The blonde asked in a huff as he shut his eyes and let his head fall back against the couch with a dramatic ‘thump’. The reaction just shy of a pout.

“…No,” Mitchell’s voice went quiet as he trailed off, the vague hurt quickly flickering through his eyes as he glanced towards the front door of J:Pr.

“So, then we don’t.” The Norse God summed up, but as he opened one eye to glance at Mitchell, he couldn’t help the heavy sigh that left him as he took in the deflated posture. Opening both eyes Anders stared up at the ceiling for a long moment, contemplating how to fix his apparent fuck up, “We’re..complicated.” He said finally.

The brunette glanced back to the couch, watching the blonde carefully. Anders avoided emotional conversations like the plague, quickly changing the subject or throwing out heated, clipped answers before moving on. Mitchell knew the problem stemmed back to the blonde’s family, but he had yet to meet the other brothers, and Anders wouldn’t tell him more than what he needed to know.

“Would you care to explain that?” He asked stiffly as he lifted his head from his hand and sat up a bit straighter in the chair, one of his eyebrows raising slightly as he gave the blonde his full attention.

“We’re not really -dating-,” Anders clarified as he sat up and dropped one foot to the floor. One arm went to rest on the back of the couch, while the other lay limply in his lap, “but we fuck whenever we find the time, and sometimes you stay at my place and lounge around.”

“So because we don’t go out on dates, but we fuck, this somehow makes us ‘complicated’?” The vampire asked in a flat, mildly sarcastic tone, clearly not liking the explanation he’d been given.

“Why do ya wanna label it anyway?” The blonde asked harshly, his voice holding more bite than his actual words, “Can’t we just-“

“-I- need the ‘label’!” Mitchell interrupted sharply, his eyes flashing incredulously as they landed on the annoyed blues, “-I- need to know where we stand.” He emphasized as he slowly relaxed back into the office chair. He tore his eyes away from Anders, faint shame and sadness lingering in his hazel orbs, “..It lets me know where we stand, makes me feel human, ya know?” He tried to explain. There was a soft, almost pleading tone to his voice, “I just..I -need- that.” 

Feeling his shoulders slumped at the confession, and Anders sighed heavily as he dropped his other leg to the floor and patted the cushion next to him, “C’mere, Dracula.” He murmured, all the fight gone from him as he made room on the couch for the vampire to sit next to him. 

Mitchell hesitantly glanced to the blonde. It was just a flicker of his eyes moving behind long, dark lashes to gauge Anders’ softening body language. He sighed dejectedly as he pushed himself out of the chair and walked over to the couch with measured steps. Sitting down heavily, he let himself sink into the soft cushions, ignoring how his thigh pressed flush with the God’s. 

Anders wrapped an arm around the brunette’s shoulders and pulled him down and to the side, just enough for him to press his lips against the olive skin, “We’re complicated.” He started, “Me being the sexy, Norse God and you being a vampire. That’s not exactly ‘normal’ by any standards, let alone supernatural ones.” He said as he drew his arm back and started to gently thread his fingers through the dark curls at the base of Mitchell’s neck, “We don’t go out because it doesn’t suit us. If I’m to be a ‘one man’s man’, then I need to stay away from the bars. And you, you need to stay away so you don’t freak out and rip everyone’s throat out and dance in their blood.”

Mitchell turned very unamused, hazel eyes towards the blonde, daring him to continue, “Anders-“

“But,” the blonde interrupted quickly, ignoring the warning tone and set a finger over the vampire’s lips, silencing him, “If I had to put a ‘label’ on us…” he paused once more, moving his hand away from Mitchell before he took in a deep breath, clearly thinking very carefully about what words to use next, “I’d say…‘content’ and ‘committed’.” 

Mitchell’s first instinct was to immediately point out that the God of Poetry’s words were nothing more than a fancy description for ‘dating’. But as he gazed into Anders somber eyes, he realized that ‘content’ and ‘committed’ were the blonde’s way of saying they were together, that they were in an exclusive relationship. Smiling softly the brunette nodded, “..I’m alright with that.”

“Good!” Anders chimed, “Any more sap and I’m gonna start shitting sunshine and hurling rainbows.”


	3. Making History

3\. Making History

Anders groaned breathlessly, as he lowered his slightly trembling body to Mitchell’s naked chest. He let his eyes close as the last ounces of his tingling orgasm faded. He could feel the brunette’s arms come up to wrap around his shoulders, while kiss swollen lips pressed to his forehead. He found himself grinning like a fool as he started to relax against his bed partner’s warm, slightly sweaty body, “…Well that was certainly one for the history books.” He said with a faint laugh, “Didn’t know you were that flexible.”

Mitchell chuckled and let his own hazel eyes close as he relaxed back against the pillow, “I’ll be sure to write home about it as soon as I get up.” He answered amusedly.

“Is there anyone there?” Anders asked curiously, he lifted his head and turned to rest his chin on the vampire’s sternum.

“No.” Came the easily answer before strong arms tightened around the blonde.

Anders watched the vampire carefully, Mitchell’s past was a sensitive subject, sometimes overly so, but he couldn’t help but be curious. Running his hand down the vampire’s chest he let his fingers wander to the trimmed waist and wrapped around the vampire’s hip. His thumb absently traced the outline of the curved bone before he turned his head just enough to press a kiss over where Mitchell’s heartbeat should have been, “Does it bother you that there isn’t?”

“No, not anymore. Everyone I knew back home is long gone.” Mitchell said as he opened his eyes and gazed down to the blue orbs watching him intently, “What?”

“’m just curious.”

“About what?”

“Do you have anything from home?”

Mitchell gave the God an annoyed look, not really wanting to have the ‘home’ talk right after great sex, “Yes, but it’s put away.”

“In that shitty little box that’s hiding in my closet?”

“Yes, in the shitty box, Anders.” 

“..Can I see?” The blonde wouldn’t admit it out loud, but he was curious as to what Mitchell’s life had been like before they’d met. He knew a little of the troubles the vampire had gotten into in England, and a few stories here and there from his travels through Europe, but he’d never heard anything about his home. But he didn’t push Mitchell for answers, most days. Home was such a sensitive subject for him as well and he could relate to the emotional pain and bad sensory memories that could be triggered at a moments notice. His own family was highly dysfunctional, occasionally homicidal towards each other and they all came with a trunk full of trust issues. No, a ‘normal’ family wasn’t in Anders vocabulary. 

“…I might have something here.” Mitchell’s voice interrupted the blonde’s thoughts. He felt a soft pat against his back, silently telling him to move. The blonde shifted his hips from resting between Mitchell’s long legs and moved to lie to the side of the vampire. He pulled the duvet up to his chest, while propping his head up on his hand, getting comfortable. He watched Mitchell slip on his discarded boxer-briefs and walk over to the closet. 

“This isn’t ancient porn is it?” The blonde asked with a coy smirk as he watched Mitchell bend over to grab the box. He shamelessly tilted his head and lightly bit his lower lip at the sight of the vampire’s curved back and ass, before straightening as Mitchell turned around.

“No.” the brunette said easily as he came back from the closet, one hand curled around something the blonde couldn’t make out. Sitting back in bed, Mitchell leaned back against the headboard and stretched his long legs out in front of him before he opened his hand to show Anders what he had.

“What is it?” The blonde asked as he reached for the silver colored, chained bracelet with a small, flat disk in the middle. He had to squint to read the faint engravings, “N. 107..J. Mitchell..I can’t read the rest.” 

“It’s an Identification tag from the Great War.”

“You mean, World War I?” Anders blinked and looked back up at the vampire, his eyes wide with surprise. He knew Mitchell was old, but he didn’t know how old and he’d never thought to ask.

“That’s what the history books call it now, yea.” The vampire nodded and reached for the bracelet and ran his thumb over the engraving, “But to us it was the ‘Great War’.” 

Anders’ brow furrowed slightly, questions starting to pop into his head, but he kept them to himself. The look in the vampire’s eyes told the blonde that some memories were still painful, even though the war had been almost 100 years ago, “..So what’s this for?” He asked as he reached for the bracelet again, “A dog tag prototype or something?”

“Sorta. This isn’t an official dog tag, ya see.” Mitchell watched Anders run his fingers slowly over the engravings, “Lotta people were scared that they wouldn’t be properly identified if anything happened to them. We were issued 2 ID tags. One was..kinda a red/brown color and the …I think it was green.” He said trying to remember the little details that hadn’t seem important oh so long ago, “A lot of guys went out and bought secondary tags, like this.” He explained as he pointed to the bracelet, “Just in case our tags were destroyed, or they were lost during a fight, or whatever.” 

“So..if this is a secondary tag, where are your real ID tags?” Anders asked with a brief glance up to the somber hazel eyes.

“I left them with my unit after we were attacked…I was the only one to walk away.” The vampire said as he slowly slid back down into the blankets. He pulled the duvet up and rolled onto his side, facing Anders. He mirrored the blonde’s earlier position and held his head up by his hand.

“Oh..should I not say, ‘Lucky you’?”

“Well, at that point I was already a vampire, I’d just been turned not a month before. I made it look like my body was missing in action, ditched my tags and ran for it.”

Glancing back down to the tags Anders read over the first initial and last name, “…What’s the ‘J’?”

“My name-“

“You’re name is ‘Jay’?”

“No, you wanker, it’s John.”

“John.” Anders echoed and slowly handed the bracelet back over. He turned his blue eyes back up to the brunette before he leaned in and caught the vampire’s lips. He hadn’t intended for the kiss to be anything more than a chaste thing, but when Mitchell didn’t pull back, he shifted closer and easily slid his leg between the brunette’s and reached up to cup the slight, stubbled jaw, “I think I’m gonna moan that from now on..” He said finitely before he lightly pulled Mitchell’s lips back to his, “..John.”


	4. Rivalry

4\. Rivalry 

\---

He could hear yelling before he even got to the front door. There was only one voice though, so Anders had to be on the phone. The vampire could almost imagine the irritated blonde pacing through his kitchen, searching through the cupboards for a decently filled bottle of vodka. Hesitantly licking his lips, Mitchell quieted his steps, trying to listen to the one-sided conversation. It wasn’t very often that Anders yelled, he’d heard him yell at clients over the phone at the office, and the two of them occasionally spared with words, but he’d never heard so much anger in the God’s voice before. 

“Fuck you and your self righteousness, Mike!” 

Mike? Anders was arguing with his brother? 

Mitchell looked at the door in surprise. He was curious as to what sparked the conversation and even more so, he wanted to know what started the yelling. The small bits of family knowledge he had told him that the argument was a bad one. It wasn’t very often that Anders talked about his family and their problems, and yet, for all his eccentrics and constant talking, he was actually a very private person. In fact, it had taken Mitchell confronting Anders about the strange scent of his blood before the Norse God had even admitted to what he truly was. 

“Out of the two of us, who still has their own business? Oh, that’s right, I do.” Came the quick, fiery response, “Don’t talk to me about that! You -left-! You don’t get any say in what I do or what I had to do-”

Mitchell took a half step closer when he heard Anders go quiet. Leaning in, he pressed his ear to the door while his gloved hand gently slid up against the frame. He held his breath anxiousness starting to creep into him as it went on and on.

“Yea, well, when you actually do something that doesn’t involve martyrdom and stop jumping me for every little thing you don’t approve of, maybe I will!” 

Mitchell heard the sharp snap of a phone slamming against the marble counter top and jumped, having not expected it. He took a half step back, his fingers still resting against the frame as he slowly counted to 10. He wanted to rush in, he wanted to check on his bed partner to see if he was alright, but he knew that Anders was a very prideful individual and wouldn’t take to his concern very well.

Taking a deep breath, he unlocked the door and stepped into the flat, “Hello?” He called out, as he usually would when he got home from his shift at the local hospital. He’d taken up another cleaning job there. Just another face in the crowd, no one they would look twice at him, Anders had seen to that.

“Here.” Anders tone was still crisp and sharp, obviously still angry, not that Mitchell expected him to be happy in a matter of seconds of hanging up on his brother. 

“Hey.” The Irishman smiled gently as he walked over to the blonde and leaned into give him a quick, brief kiss, “Everything alright?” 

“Peachy.” Came the flat answer, “You can stop pretending you didn’t hear the fight, I know you did.”

Mitchell blinked and stood straight, not entirely sure how Anders knew, “..How did-”

“Don’t. Not right now, Mitchell.” Anders almost growled as he reached for the Fenrir Vodka and started to pour himself a shot, not really caring that he was spilling over the edge and onto the counter and his fingers. He took the shot, throwing it back fast and hard before he started for another one, “…Fuckin’ hate that bastard.”

“..What happened?” Mitchell asked, not sure Anders would actually give him an answer. He reached out and set a hand over the shot glass once it was full, stopping the blonde from taking the shot. He gazed at the troubled blue eyes, his own concerned and worried about his partner.

Anders let out a sharp scoff and shook his head, “It doesn’t take much with Mike to set him off on a witch hunt for my ass.” There was a tight, bitter tone to his voice before he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He half doubled over, still tense as he took slow, controlled breaths. He still had one hand splayed against the marble, the other wrapped around the shot glass. 

Mitchell could feel the fingers shaking under his own and he carefully moved to unwrap the blonde’s fingers from around the glass. He ignored the few spills of vodka over his hand and took the blonde’s into his own and gently started to massage the tense fingers, “And-”

The vampire was cut off as the blonde quickly moved to wrap his arms around his chest, holding him as tightly as he could. Mitchell blinked in surprise before he brought his arms up around the blonde. He held him close and tightened his hold in hopes that he could give Anders the comfort he sorely needed, but would never ask for. He nuzzled his stubbled cheek against the blonde hair before he pressed a feather light kiss against Anders’ forehead. They were quiet for a long time, just letting Anders calm down. The tension in his body started to ease as he relaxed against vampire.

“…Don’t leave.”

Mitchell felt his chest tighten and his breathe catch in his throat. Those two words were so soft, almost pleading as they came out in a shaky breathe, it nearly broke the vampire’s heart to hear them. He closed his eyes, anguish hiding in his hazel orbs. What horrible things happened between Anders and his family? What drove him to keep them at arm’s length?

Turning his head just enough to press his lips against Anders forehead, he slowly drew one hand up to gently catch the blonde’s jaw. Carefully angling the blonde’s face upwards towards his, he leaned down to press his lips against Anders’. He held them in the kiss until he felt the God’s shoulders slump and the familiar weight lean into him before he pulled back. Opening his eyes, he gazed down to the tortured blues. Had that pain always been hidden away from the world? How far did the hurt go? How high were the walls and barriers Anders hid behind? 

Letting out a soft sigh, he ran the pad of his thumb across the blonde’s cheek and pressed their foreheads together affectionately, “I won’t.”


	5. Stare

Prompt #5. Stare

—-

Mitchell had a tendency to start staring at Anders when the blonde wasn’t looking. He loved watching him, watching the way he moved, watching the way he spoke. It wasn’t because Anders was the reincarnated God of Poetry either. In fact, that had very little impact on Mitchell. Bragi’s voice and power didn’t work on the vampire. The soft, honey purr of the God’s voice only made Mitchell’s skin tingle, but it never gave Bragi control over Mitchell.

It wasn’t Anders voice, but his body that caught his attention. For his shorter stature, Anders had a strong, solid build. From his broad shoulders and chest to his beautifully sculpted back that slimmed down to a trimmed waist line. Mitchell couldn’t help but put his hands on the warm skin whenever he had the chance. He loved Anders’ legs though, strong with exceptionally toned muscle. He was addicted to the feel of them wrapped around his waist, squeezing at him and holding him tight.

Letting out a long, relaxing sigh, Mitchell lounged back on the couch. His long legs sprawled in front of him as he gazed at Anders shuffling around the flat in nothing but his track pants. He grinned to himself as his eyes trailed over the round butt and he brought his fingers up to his lips, hiding his growing slow growing smirk.

The blonde was clearly hung over, he had spent the night out at the bar with both potential and new clients for his PR company. He’d come home at almost 4am, so drunk that the taxi driver had called Mitchell from the road to have him come down and pick up his lov-..no, his bed partner’s drunken ass. At first, the vampire had been annoyed, but when he saw how drunk Anders truly was, and the smile that light up that beautiful face when the God saw him, he decided it’d been worth it.

Now though, Anders was just taking it easy, which suited Mitchell just fine. It meant that blonde was relaxed and lazy for the day, something that didn’t happen very often. His hair was mussed and tangled, and his blue eyes half lidded, with dark circles under them. He shuffled around from the bedroom to the kitchen for the occasional glass of juice or snack. He’d wander to the couch to curl up next to Mitchell until the light got too intense for him and then he’d go back to the bedroom.

Mitchell knew that Anders was always light sensitive after a night out, hence why he wandered back and forth to the bedroom to hide from the summers light. The vampire couldn’t help but crack his own jokes about how he thought Anders was the vampire and he was the eloquent God of Poetry, only to get the middle finger thrown at him.

“What are you staring at?” Anders asked as he came shuffling back to the couch, only to sit down heavily next to Mitchell. He completely impeded on the Irishman’s space as he lay in the brunette’s lap. He nuzzled his nose against the vampire’s toned stomach and let out a long sigh as he closed his eyes, “It’s creepin’ me out.”

Mitchell let out a soft chuckle at the very feline action and gently ran his fingers through the short, blonde strands, “Just watching you.” He admitted, “It’s a bit adorable how you shuffle around when you’re hung over.”

“Hey.” Anders’ eyes snapped open, and he lifted his head to stare intently up at Mitchell. There was an indigent sound to his voice as he spoke, “I’m not ‘adorable’, I’m pure man. I’ve gotta dick between my legs not a vagina.”

Mitchell couldn’t help but chuckle again as he continued to run his fingers through the blonde’s hair, “You’re right.” He agreed easily, “My manly, vampiric, God of Poetry.”

“Ahh..fuck you. You’re lucky I like sex with you so much.” Anders grumbled as he dropped his head, hard down onto Mitchell’s lap. It made the Irishman jolt forward and let out a sharp curse as he instinctively curled inwards on himself.

“Watch it! I need that.”

Anders grinned wickedly back up at Mitchell, his blue eyes sparkling with mischief and his full lips pulling back, making the dimples in his cheeks stand out. The vampire watched the light eyes sparkling up at him, and felt his own smile soften as he gazed down at the beauty lying in his lap. He cupped the blonde’s cheek in his palm and gently rubbed his thumb over the God’s cheek bone.

“You’re doing it again.”

Hazel eyes blinked in surprise and he focused once more, “Doing what?”

“That staring thing.”

“Does it bother you?” Mitchell asked, still soothingly brushing him thumb over Anders’ cheek.

The blonde stared up at the hazel eyes for a long minute, clearly thinking as to whether or not he was put off by the staring. Truth be told, Anders wasn’t used to someone looking at him as intently as Mitchell did. The vampire wore his emotions on his sleeves, but it still didn’t stop the blonde from feeling a bit put off by care and affection he found there.

But this was Mitchell.

This was the first person he’d found, and bonded with, that hadn’t wanted to use him for anything beyond wanting just -him-. He had to admit it was a nice feeling, he just wasn’t used to it, and he didn’t know how to articulate how it made him feel.

“You’re fine, babe” He said finally, “I like staring at you too.”

 

——


	6. Shackles

Prompt #6. Shackles

——

Bragi wasn’t a blessing. He was a curse.

Anders hadn’t always thought of his God Spirit that way. When he’d first inherited Bragi, he felt he could take on the world, manipulating his way to the top with silken words. The few fallouts he had were easily taken care of with the God’s soothing words, and bad incidents virtually erased in others. A younger Anders saw the God as a blessing, a quick and easy way through life. He hadn’t had a care in the world, hadn’t cared about anything that hadn’t directly affected him. Not his family, not ‘friends’, not co-workers or bosses, and later, not even his own clients.

But then Axl had become Odin, the Alfather. He became the one God Bragi absolutely had to answer to.

His family had only ever wanted Bragi.

They only ever wanted the Poet who gave mortals words. All they saw was a pawn in their quest to find Frigg. They never cared about Anders, his work, his commitments, his life. No, they didn’t care about any of that, because to them, Anders was a selfish, cowardly, asshat who was only out for himself.

…Well, he wouldn’t disagree with that. He was. But he did care for his family…Ty and Axl mostly..and, some days, Mike, sorta…maybe..

He made his family believe they only put up with him because of his ability to manipulate situations in their favor. He used his power of speech to convince everyone he was the aloof asshole. He would never tell them how much it hurt, because he didn’t want them to see the failure, he believed himself to be, reflected in their eyes.

So he used Bragi time and time again. He used the blunt personality and cunning words as a shield, but the more he used Bragi, the tighter the shackles became, until he was utterly dependent on the God. From his clients at work, to the beautiful women he picked up in the bars and everyone else in between. Bragi was a shield. His shield.

And no one had seen through it, until Mitchell.

The tortured soul..

His vampire.

The first, and only person, to ever see past his walls and to the scared man beneath. It terrified him, to be so utterly exposed and vulnerable, but Mitchell was gentle with him. Ever so slowly the vampire helped him peel off the layers and layers of worded armor, bandaging the worst of the wounds with reassurance and soft kisses. He made sure to move as slow as possible, to not spook the God, who wasn’t afraid to throw back up the shields the moment he felt too vulnerable and insecure. But Anders pushed through..he forced himself to strip layer after layer..memory after memory until he was bare and completely naked in front of Mitchell..no, no he was bare in front of John.

His John.

And then, he was wrapped up in strong arms that enveloped him completely. Stepping in for the God’s words and protecting him from the world. It somehow felt safer and warmer than his own armor. It felt…right.

And for a short month, Anders was content and happy with himself and his life with Mitchell. His armor had been stripped away, he started to forgive himself for the mistakes he made as a young teenager trying to raise two younger brothers. He started to care more about his own life, and even started taking better care of himself. Slowly, he started to change and become a better man…

But then…then his family came back, with all their God shit. And the hurt came crashing back with it. All of the work John and him had put into helping had flown out the window in a matter of a few hours..and a snarling lecture from Mike.

Would his brother ever forgive him for the stupid mistakes he’d made as a teenager? Would he ever stop pointing out Ty and Axl’s failures and skewed personalities on him? …Would Mike ever realize the damage he had done to his own brother by leaving? Would he ever realize how much he’d hurt him?

No..no he never would..

“Anders?”

The blonde blinked and looked up from his slumped position on his kitchen floor. It was dark, maybe 3am..he didn’t know.

“Babe? What’s wrong?” Mitchell asked gently as he padded across the kitchen, moving passed the fish tank, the soft blue glow illuminating the vamprie’s body and highlighting the concern in his face as he moved to crouch next to the blonde. There was an open bottle of Fenrir on the floor, along with two shot glasses, but curiously they hadn’t been used.

“..All I’ll ever be is a voice to them.” Anders breathed out, his voice barely above a whisper, but it shook as if he were chilled to the bone, “A pawn in their…” he stopped and closed his eyes, pain and anguish radiating off of his body as he drew his spread knees up closer to his chest. He balanced his elbows on his knee caps and pressed his hands into his eyes, “A pawn in their fuckin’ game..!” His voice grew louder with each word.

Mitchell watched carefully, taking in the tense shoulders and hitching breathes. He shifted closer and set a gentle hand on Anders shin, giving him the gentle touch he needed.

“They don’t want Anders..They just want Bragi.”

“..I want Anders.” Mitchell reminded as he slid his hand up the blonde’s shin and carefully started to encircle his arms around his distraught lover, “I only ever want Anders..” He whispered as he drew him close until he had Anders almost curling into his lap.

“But they-”

“They don’t matter.” Mitchell interrupted as he brought his hand up to card through the short, blonde hairs, “They don’t matter..” he said again as he started to gently sway from side to side, “..Just this..just us..” he reminded, “John and Anders..”

The gentle reminder was enough to break through the last of Anders tentatively built armor, and he let out a choked sob against Mitchell’s chest and buried his face in the vampire’s neck, “Don’t leave me..!”

“I won’t..I’m here..” Mitchell whispered as he pressed a soft kiss to the blonde’s forehead again and closed his own eyes as he felt his own heart break for his lover, “I’m here..”


	7. Lies

Prompt #7. Lies

——-

Mitchell knew when he met Anders that there was something special about the blonde. There was something unique about him, even before he realized he was the God of Poetry. It wasn’t the charismatic personality, or the blunt way in which he spoke. It wasn’t even the suave way he moved through a room, silently commanding everyone’s attention. Anders had a gift, a gift Mitchell wasn’t even sure the Johnson knew about. He was worried that if they did know about it, they would exploit it even more than they did Bragi.

The vampire wasn’t sure he could handle another of Anders heart brakes his family was so keen on giving him. The last one had been bad enough. Finding his lover crying on their kitchen floor at 3am wasn’t something Mitchell wanted to relive. It had taken him almost a solid day and a half to get the blonde back to something that resembled his normal self.

He’d convinced the God to leave the hustle and bustle of Auckland behind for a little bit. They’d driven north, Mitchell hadn’t been north before, to a smaller town, Orewa. It had a beautiful beach and seemed like a sleepy little town, which suited Mitchell just fine. Anders still seemed a bit anxious, so the vampire suggested they go out to the local tavern, get a few drinks into him and then go back home to try and get him to relax.

Well, they did end up at the Tavern, but Mitchell wasn’t sure how he ended up in the Poker game. He wasn’t bothered by it, in fact, he saw himself as a bit of a card shark. He had even built a bit of a reputation of being one of the best Poker players in his unit. After all, during his time in the trenches, that’s all the soldiers had done when they weren’t fighting.

Smoked and play Poker.

But something strange was happening that he didn’t expect. Anders was cleaning them out.

And Mitchell had no idea how he was doing it. He was keeping a close eye on the blonde, watching his lips closely. He wanted to make sure that Anders wasn’t using Bragi as a way to talk the others into a giving something up.

But he wasn’t.

Anders wasn’t even talking. He was quietly betting and tossing chips in before glancing at his cards and then reaching for the blunt at the end of the table. He watched him take in a long drag, blue eyes closing in bliss as he relaxed back in his chair. He was so casual about it, he didn’t seem to care that he was cleaning the locals out.

Strange..wasn’t Mike Url? Wasn’t he the God of the Hunt and Games?

Bragi was just the God of Poetry, a form of manipulation in the modern, mortal world. But there was none of that going on at the Poker table.

Still they played, round after round. Drink after drink, until Anders glanced up, pleasantly buzzed and stoned and gave Mitchell a knowing smirk and an inconspicuous nod towards the door. They both folded their hands and picked up their winnings, although Mitchell’s was significantly smaller than Anders’. The blonde said a quick thanks and tossed a few chips back to the men before the two left the tavern.

The walk back to their rented, beach front home was quiet and comfortable, although Mitchell was occasionally giving Anders a sideways look, but the blonde just kept walking as if nothing strange had happened. Once they were inside, Mitchell broke the ice, “What the hell was that?”

“What was what?” Anders asked as he sat down to untie his shoes, instead of toeing them off, so he wouldn’t hurt them, “The Poker game? It was just a game, John, no need to be a sore loser about it.”

“If I didn’t know any better, I would have said you were Url, not Bragi. You didn’t say a word and you won almost every round.” Mitchell pointed out, following Anders after the blonde got up.

“Ahh, that.” Came the chuckled answer, “Bragi isn’t -just- the God of Bullshit, you know.”

Mitchell paused and blinked owlishly before he continued to follow the shorter man into the bedroom, “..He’s not?”

“No.”

“…Do your brothers know that?”

“Fuck no!” The blonde’s eyes cleared slightly, a hard edge forming in his blue orbs, “..Those three are two sammies short of a picnic. Although, I think Olaf may suspect..”

“Suspect what?” Mitchell asked as he started to pull off his jacket, he tossed it towards his empty travel bag and reached down to grab a hold of the hem of his shirt and started to pull it off.

“Maaybe, if someone read their Norse Mythology, they’d know, now wouldn’t they?” Anders purred as he stepped closer to his Irish lover and rested his hands on the slim hips. He leaned in and placed his lips along the long, lithe neck.

Any response Mitchell had was lost as the lips he loved so much started to suck and pull at his sensitive skin. Smirking, he slowly ran his hands down Anders sides so he could slide his fingers through the belt loops and pull the blonde closer to him, “Later…I can think of somethin’ a bit more important than guessing your hidden super power.”

——

Two days later Mitchell was sitting out of the whicker chair on the back porch, gazing out at the Hauraki Gulf. He had Anders tablet in his lap, and was lazily scrolling through the not-so-shockingly long list of books that the blonde had read. He was attempting to find something that might catch his interest. Reading wasn’t really something he enjoyed. Comics, yes, but it was rare that he sat down and actually read a book.

He found multiple books regarding Norse Mythology, and even some writing in Norse that he couldn’t even begin to comprehend. He vaguely remembered that Anders had been in Norway, but he wasn’t quite sure for how long, or if the blonde ever picked up the language. He’d never said anything about it.

Sighing heavily, he was about to give up when he randomly clicked on one of the Mythology texts and pulled it up. Stretching his legs out on the ottoman in front of him, trying to get comfortable before he leaned his elbow on the whicker arm and rested his temple against his fingers, half annoyed. Why’d he do this?

Oh, right.

Anders was still sleeping, and Mitchell had one of his insomnia nights and was up at a ‘ridiculous, ungodly hour’, as the blonde would call it. Letting his hazel eyes run over the words, he started to scan the text for anything interesting. He vaguely took in the story of Balder’s death by Hðdr, which he found a bit..ironic, since Balder was actually Hðdr’s grandfather. He scanned over Thor’s stories and his name day reference, he was sure there was something about pancakes..and then the hammer, whose name he couldn’t even begin to pronounce.

Then a name caught his attention.

Bragi.

Blinking, he sat up a bit straighter and refocused on the text in front of it. Runes had been carved from Bragi’s tongue, essentially giving the Gods and mortals written word and the format for poetry. He had a wife, Iðun..and there was some speculation as to whether or not Bragi had killed her brother or not. Then there was the story of Bragi and Loki, and how it was Bragi who caught Loki in a lie as he tried to enter Odin’s court…

Caught the lie?

Blinking, Mitchell looked up and out to the sea, realization dawning on him, “Cheeky bastard..” he smirked and closed the tablet and stood up to go back inside. Glancing at the clock, he saw it was almost 9am, early for Anders, but he’d get over it. Mitchell walked back into the bedroom, and stretched himself out against Anders. His arms were pillowed against his lovers sides, and his chest was flush with the slow rising back. He started to place soft kisses along the warm neck before he rested his chin on the muscled shoulder, “Anders..” he cooed and rubbed his hand along the smooth skin, “Wakey, wakey..”

“Nngh…f’ck ‘ff..” came the slurred, sleep heavy response.

“I know how you won those Poker games..”

“Mm..good for you.” The blonde yawned and tried to reach for the pillow to pull over his head, but Mitchell reached up to knock the pillow out of his hand. Anders let out a soft whine, but stayed limp under his lover.

“Bragi gave words..gave letters.”

Anders grunted and slowly peeled his eyes open to half glare at the vampire, “I know that already..”

“That’s why Loki couldn’t lie to him. You can’t use words against Bragi. But you.” Mitchell said as he brought his legs up on either side of his lover’s hips and sat on his rounded ass, “You become a human lie detector.”

The blonde adjusted his head on the pillow before he gave his lover a small, proud smirk, “Someone did their homework.”

“I did.” Mitchell agreed with a soft smile, “..How long have you known you could do that?”

Yawning again, Anders shifted and reached out patted at Mitchell’s thigh, wanting his lover to shift so he could roll over. Once he all but flopped on his back he reached for Mitchell’s hands and easily interlaced their fingers together, “Since I was a child.”

“Really?”

“Mhm.”

Mitchell smiled gently and leaned down to press his lips against his lovers lips, “So if I told you a lie now, you’d know?”

“Yup..that’s typically how it works.”

The brunette narrowed his eyes playfully at the blonde and sat up, “Alright..in 1943 I was in German-”

“Lie.”

“..In 1929 I left England for the first time.”

“True.”

Mitchell nodded in agreement and thought about one last fact, “I was in Casablanca.”

“True..Mitchell, I know I can-”

“When I saw you at my café table for the first time, I thought you had the sexiest color eyes I’d ever seen.”

Anders’ paused and blinked owlishly before he stared up at Mitchell incredulously, “..Wh-What?” He almost protested, “You just lied!” He snapped.

Mitchell chuckled and leaned down to press his lips back against his lover, quickly trying to pacify him, “You’re right, I did lie.” He smiled, “It wasn’t your eyes.” He said with another devilish grin, “It was your lips.” He said right before he caught the lips he loved so much with his own.

 

——


	8. Soothe

8\. Soothe

—-

It had been almost a week since Anders had seen Mitchell sleep, and while he wouldn’t outwardly say anything to the Irishman, he was worried. He knew the vampire didn’t sleep like he did, he knew he really couldn’t. From nightmares, to Mitchell’s natural ability to stay up, to the endless amounts of coffee he drank, the vampire wasn’t one to try and settle down for sleep, but he did try from time to time. At the very most, he took cat naps during the afternoon and would stay in the bed while Anders slept.

But for the last week, Mitchell had been restless, more so than usual. Anders wasn’t sure if it was because the vampire was staying cooped up in the flat, or if he was going into the with drawl he’d talked so little about. It bothered the God to know that his…his partner..and-and lover, wasn’t alright.

Sighing, Anders stared at Mitchell lying on the couch, a pillow curled against his chest and a blanket drawn up to his chest. He was clearly trying to nap, to drop off and relax, but he didn’t look like he was succeeding. It was the middle of a Saturday afternoon, and the light was blaring in to the modern styled living room. Setting his coffee down, Anders walked over to the large, black curtains and started to quietly draw them closed. It wasn’t until Mitchell had become a consistent thing in his life, and had admitted the light bothered his eyes and skin, that Anders had gone out and bought the black drapes to block out the light.

Turning to look back at the couch, he watched Mitchell’s brow eased and softened before his eyes flickered open. They looked so drawn and tired. Giving the vampire a soft, gentle smile, he quietly walked over to the sofa and knelt down next to it. He reached out and brushed a dark curl off of Mitchell’s forehead, “Did you need me to get you anything..?” He asked, making sure to keep his voice soft and quiet.

“No..” Mitchell murmured with a sigh as he snuggled further into the sofa, trying to get comfortable.

The blonde nodded his eyes still on his tired lover. He wished he could do something to help ease Mitchell’s over active mind so he could finally relax into sleep. He gently ran his fingers though the dark hair and watched as the vampire’s eyes slowly closed again, “I can rock you to sleep, if you’d like.” He said with a slow growing smirk to his lips.

Mitchell slowly opened his tired, hazel eyes and stared blankly up at Anders. The God could see the slight red rim to them and rested his hand on the scruffy cheek and smiled gently, “..What?” came the groggy, unamused question.

“I said I could rock you to sleep..” Anders repeated, his grin spreading, “..There are rock’s outside, if you want me to grab ‘em.”

The vampire couldn’t help but chuckle slightly. He dragged one hand up to his face and rubbed at his sleepy eyes as he shook his head, “Oh my god, that’s so bad..”

“I got another one..” The blonde smiled as he started to thread his fingers through the dark curls again, “I have some vampquil in the medicine cabinet.”

Mitchell’s lips quirked slightly but he just shook his head, “I don’t even want to know where you come up with these..”

“Sorry.” Anders apologized as he kept the gentle petting up, “Bad jokes used to help Axl when he couldn’t sleep..” He admitted, although, he didn’t point out that it was actually the soft petting that actually put his brother to sleep.

“Mm..one would think that with you being so good with words..you’d have better jokes..” Mitchell yawned and let his eyes close.

Anders let out a soft laugh of his own, his fingers still slide through the curls. He watched as Mitchell’s shoulders started to relax and the tension slowly started to leak out of him. Finally..finally he was starting to drop off..the slow, even breaths..the tight lines across the vampire’s forehead soothed out until they disappeared entirely.

Slowing his petting until he stopped completely, Anders carefully pulled his hand back, “Sleep well, John..” he murmured faintly before he pulled the blanket further up his lovers body and tucked the corners in around him. He stood from the ground and brushed the dark hair back one last time, before he leaned over and pressed his warm lips against the cool skin of Mitchell’s temple. He smiled at the sleeping vampire one last time before he started to walk away from the sofa, letting his lover sleep in peace.


	9. Insomnia

Prompt #9. Insomnia

—-

Insomnia was typically something that didn’t really affect Anders. Usually when he got home, exhausted after a long day of work, and running after his stupid brothers, he had no problem falling face first into Mitchell and then right into bed. In fact, those were two of the blonde’s favorite things, Mitchell and sleep, quickly followed by Fenrir Vodka.

But sleep had been eluding him for the last few days, and he was beginning to think it would drive him mad.

It was usually the vampire who suffered from insomnia, not him. Anders had seen Mitchell could go almost three days without any sleep before crashing for almost an entire day. He was usually the one to help him relax and settle him down so he could sleep again. It was Anders, who used his cunning words and reassuring touches to soothe Mitchell, not be the one who couldn’t sleep.

Sighing, Anders flopped over onto his back and stared up at the ceiling, before he tried to shift around in bed, trying in vain to get comfortable…again. What good was his expensive mattress if he couldn’t find a spot to settle down in? He was restless, his mind too amped up with wild thoughts, but his body was too tired to keep up. He -wanted- to sleep, God he wanted sleep, but he just couldn’t. He’d tried closing his eyes and quieting his thoughts, but the nagging voice in the back of his mind, he’d come to recognized as Bragi, just wouldn’t stop. Reaching up, the God of Poetry rubbed roughly at his tired eyes before letting his arms flop gracelessly above his head and he started kicking his blanket off his naked body..again.

Hot then cold, hot then cold.

He couldn’t find a suitable spot on the mattress without the duvet overheating him the moment he found a comfortable spot. If it wasn’t one thing distracting him then it was another. From the mattress, which refused to be comfortable, to his pillow, which felt overly lumpy..to his blankets tangling around his legs. Nothing seemed to work, instead every solution he’d tried to find seemed to amplify the insomnia. The moment his body found a comfortable spot and he felt the heavy pull of sleep, Bragi would set in. Word after word spilling from the God’s lips and flowing through Anders mind, clouding it and filling it with unwanted noise. Making it nearly impossible for him to tune out.

“Shut -UP-!” He hissed and violently grabbed his pillow and crushed it over his own face. Now he remembered why he drank as heavily as he did. Now he remembered why he’d dabbled in drugs. To shut out Bragi’s droning voice out.

“Can’t sleep again?” Mitchell asked as he seemed to appear on the bed, sitting next to Anders, concerned hazel eyes watching him.

“Where the fuck did you come from?” Anders asked in a rushed voice as he flung the pillow off of himself and stared up at Mitchell.

“I just got home from work.”

“..Oh.” The blonde murmured before he looked over to the alarm clock and saw it was indeed, almost 4am.

Dark brows drew together in concern and Mitchell reached out to press his palm against the blonde’s cheek before his thumb ran over his lovers cheek bone, “..Bragi won’t shut up again?”

Anders only groaned miserably and rolled on his side, curling into Mitchell pathetically, “It’s been three days since I slept..or napped..or fucked.” He turned his face up to the brunette, giving him an accusing look, “You know he gets louder if I don’t relax.”

“So you’re saying your God induced insomnia is brought on by you not having sex with me every night, then?” Mitchell quipped, mild sarcasm in his voice as he pushed back on Anders’ bare shoulder so he could look down at the blonde.

“Exactly.”

“..You are absolutely incorrigible. You know that, right?”

“I’ve been told that a time or two before, yes.”

The vampire sighed and shook his head before he pulled his hand back, “Roll over.” He instructed as he started to stand from the bed.

“I’d rather be the one making you roll over, thank you. You haven’t even given me a ‘welcome home, I’m going to screw you, Anders.’ Kiss yet.” Came the whiny protest, “You haven’t even initiated sexy foreplay or stripped for-..” He stopped and watched as Mitchell easily pulled his white ‘v’-neck tee shirt off and tossed it to the floor before reaching for his belt, “..Okay, now you’re headed in the right direction, but you still haven’t given me a kiss or started fore-“

“Jesus, do you -EVER- stop talking?” Mitchell snapped, mild irritation in his voice as he worked the skinny jeans off and kicked them to the relative corner his shirt managed to land in, “No wonder Bragi’s always running his mouth in your mind. Helps tune your babble out.”

Anders smirked as he rose to rest on his elbows, “You like it when I run my mouth.”

“On occasion.” Mitchell admitted as he reached for the nightstand draw and pulled out the bottle of unscented lotion, “Roll over.”

“Demanding little blood sucker tonight, aren’t we, John?” Came the coy smirk and witty answer.

Mitchell rolled his eyes and moved to settle back on the bed, he gave Anders a hard nudge to the side, “Move it.” He ordered again as he all too eagerly helped the blonde roll over onto his stomach, while he straddled the blonde’s hips and settled himself on top of Anders ass.

“Oi, what are you doin’ up there?” The blonde asked quickly as he tried to sit up and look over his shoulder, “I haven’t been properly wined –OR- dined toni-”

“Stop, Anders.” Mitchell said as he quickly pushed a hand down into the middle of his lovers back, “Stop moving…stop talking..” He made sure to keep his voice steady and low. It was the same tone he took with his lover when he was distressed after a day or so with his brothers, “Just let yourself relax and stop thinking, okay?” He said as he reached for the lotion bottle and easily uncapped it to squeeze out a healthy dollop into his palm.

“You know that’s a lot easier said thannNnn..shiiiit..” Anders moaned and dropped his head down onto the mattress as Mitchell the heel of one hand up the middle of his back.

The vampire only grinned smugly to himself as he watched the blonde’s eyes close as he added a second hand. Pulling his hands down the long, muscled back, he felt knot after knot under his fingers and knew immediately why Anders wasn’t sleeping. He was too tense, and with Anders there could be well over a million different reasons causing it.

Leaning down, Mitchell pressed his palms down into the muscle and forward, slowly sliding his hands up Anders back. He pressed a soft kiss to the warm muscle in his shoulder and briefly nuzzled his stubbled cheek against him, “Let me take care of you..” he whispered before pulling back and sitting back up.

Anders didn’t fight him after that, he kept his eyes closed as Mitchell worked his hands over his back. The long, strong fingers moved from working the knots along his spine to the ones hiding in his shoulders and neck. Each press eased more and more tension out of the blonde, and the blonde couldn’t help the soft moans and pleased hums that left him. Slowly, the Norse God felt his body turning to mush under his lovers sweet attention, and slowly the constant sound of Bragi’s voice quieted until his mind was blissfully quiet..

Mitchell grinned to himself as he softened his touches from massaging the tight knots, to running his hands over the smooth skin, to lightly petting and then to the soft, gentle caress..

Anders was finally asleep..

Moving his hands to keep himself up, but not pressed against the blonde, Mitchell leaned over and pressed his lips to his lovers cheek and then up to his temple, “Sleep well, m’love..”

 

—-


	10. Fear

Prompt #10. Fear

——-

He’d never thought much about how Mitchell came to be in New Zealand, he never really wondered what his life was like before he came to their little island. All Anders knew was he’d found Mitchell in a little café, two blocks from his work, and he’d been taken with the Irishman from the moment he’d laid eyes on him. It scared him, to be honest. He’d never really been taken with someone before, like he was with Mitchell.

The Irishman was cunning, he had a way of reeling the crazy behavior in, and soothing over the hidden anger and anguish. Mitchell Had been the first person…well, vampire, that Anders had met that he felt that he wanted to be a better person for. He wanted to clean up his act, slow down on the drugs, and drinking, and enjoy..life.

But when he got home and saw Mitchell sitting on the couch, staring at his phone, his brow furrowed together, “Alright, there?” He asked as he pulled his blazer off and tossed it over the back of the couch. He started to unbutton his cuffs and started to roll his sleeves up to his elbows.

“..Yea.” Mitchell answered as he closed his phone and shifted to tuck it back into his back pocket, “Just thinking, ya know?”

“About what?” The blonde asked as he finished rolling p the sleeves on his shirt and leaned his forearms against the back of the couch and gazed at the dark haired man, “Mitch?”

“..I miss it sometimes.”

“What?”

“Bristol.” Mitchell said as he glanced over to the blonde and gave him a sad smile, “..Did you know it was the first place the Vampire’s in England settled? I felt a connection there..”

Anders stared at Mitchell carefully, not quite sure what he was trying to say, “..You never did tell me why you came here.” He pointed out as he shifted to sit on the couch next to the vampire.

“I did a lot of bad things..and I just..” Mitchell sighed heavily and let his head fall back against the back of the couch, “I needed to get out..I needed a change, -I- needed to change, and I couldn’t do it there.”

The blonde sighed softly and shifted on the couch so he was facing Mitchell directly, “And now that you’re here? Now what?”

Mitchell shook his head and shrugged, “I don’t know..” He’d admitted quietly his eyes going upward to the ceiling, “I don’t know what I’m doing anymore..Feel like I’m falling back into that same routine.. hiding, lurking..trying not to be a monster. I just feel like I don’t belong anymore.”

Anders took in a sharp breathe and sat very, very still as the words sank into him. He felt his heart clench and chest tighten at the thought of Mitchell leaving him now. Using him like the rest of his family did, and then dropping him. Was that all he was to Mitchell? A stepping stone for a change in his life? Just a passing notion?

Forcing himself to breathe through the tight, growing pain in his chest, well, he was good at separating himself from them, he just hadn’t thought he’d have to do that with Mitchell.

Quickly letting out the breath he’d just been holding, he turned his gaze away from the brunette and reached up to rub at his nose, “Well then,” He said as he started to stand up and lightly tugged at the hem of his pants and started towards the kitchen, “Guess you’ll need to figure that out then, won’t you?”

“…Anders?”

The blonde went straight for his liquor cabinet and immediately pulled out a glass and started to pour himself a generous shot, “Let me know when you’re moving out-”

“What?” Mitchell sat up straighter and looked back at the God in surprise, “What are you talking about-”

“I mean, since you’re not sure about what you’re doing here and all-”

“Anders!” Mitchell snapped as he got off the couch and rushed to the blonde, quickly grabbing him by the arm, “Are you even listening to yourself!?”

“Course I am, do you think I’ve gone daft or something?” The blonde asked as he stared back into the confused hazel orbs, “Seriously, Mitchell, it’s like you’ve forgotten who I am.”

“What’s wrong with you?” Mitchell asked, his brows furrowing in confusion and concern. He stared into the hardened blue eyes and tightened his hands around Anders shoulders, afraid to let him go, afraid that if he let him go, he wouldn’t be able to get him back.

“Oh, now something has to be wrong with me? Honestly..” Anders said as he tried to brush off the vampire’s strong hands, “Would you let go of me?”

“No, no not until I figure out what’s wrong with you-”

“Why does something have to be wrong with me?”

“What are you scared of?” Mitchell asked sharply, “I saw it in your eyes, what scared you?”

“Nothing.”

“Don’t lie to me.”

“I’m not scared, Mitchell.” The blonde said, a hard tone to his voice, “You do what you need to do, and I’ll do what I need to do.” He said and tried to pull back again, “Now get your hands off me.” He snapped and pushed out at the vampire, trying to get free.

“No!” Mitchell snapped and slammed the blonde back against his refrigerator, ignoring how it shook and how Anders winced and tried to pull back again. The vampire tightened his grip as his eyes bleed black, “Stop lying to me!” He growled.

“L-Let me go!” Anders cried, “Mitchell!”

“Not until you stop!”

“John!”


	11. Forgiveness

Prompt # 11. Forgiveness

——-

“John!”

The vampire’s eyes went wide as he felt a magic presence rip through him. His eyes quickly faded to hazel as the voice, stronger than anything he’d heard before, ordered him to stop. It knocked the vampire’s anger aside in an instant and left John Mitchell in its wake.

Bragi, he’d just heard Bragi.

“Oh god..” Mitchell whispered brokenly as he realized what he had been doing. His hands flew from Anders shoulders, as if they’d just been burned. He hadn’t realized just how tightly he’d been holding on to him, “A-Anders I-”

The blonde felt his knees tremble and his breathe caught in his throat, suddenly unable to draw in a full breath. He felt himself slide down his refrigerator, his legs refusing to hold him up anymore while his lungs fought for air and his body started to go cold, “S-Shit..!”

Mitchell stumbled backwards hitting the counter behind him, he felt his legs give out from under him and he awkwardly slipped to the floor. His long limbs sprawled across the ground as he stared in horror at the blonde. The pure fear that he’d seen in his lovers eyes and heard in his voice, what had he done?! “A-And..” the words caught in his throat, he felt himself starting to shake as raw emotions rippled through him, “I-I’m sorry..I’m so, so sorry!”

Anders pushed himself as far back against the refrigerator as he possibly could. His blue eyes were wide with fear as he stared at Mitchell. There was a strange flicker to the blue orbs, as if they wasn’t seeing everything that was happening right there in front of them. The impact and the harsh tone from someone he’d come to trust had sent his mind spiraling to his somewhat abusive childhood. And even though they looked nothing alike, Anders mind was trying to double his father into Mitchell’s place.

“Y-you..!” He stuttered helplessly, “John..!”

The vampire scrambled across the floor, trying to get to his lover as quickly as he could. He’d seen the flicker in Anders eyes, he could hear the gasping breathes and his mind snapped him out of the shock he’d fallen into, “Babe! Babe, breathe!” He instinctively reached for Anders, gently cupping his stubbled cheeks. He leaned in close, so their foreheads were intimately pressed together, “Breathe with me!” He started to over exaggerate his breathes, making it so Anders could feel them and hopefully follow.

The blonde gasped, his hands coming up to grasp at Mitchell’s wrists, his fingers trembling as he tried to hold on to the slim wrists. He needed to ground himself to the present, needed to bring himself back to the here-and-now. Forcing himself to take deeper, slower breathes, Anders occasionally choked on the air he drew in, but slowly he was taking in deeper breathes.

“That’s it, Andy..” Mitchell murmured encouragingly, “That’s it..keep breathing like that..big, deep breathes.” He said as he traced the curved cheek bones under his thumbs.

“Don’t..call me..Andy.” The blonde forced out and took another breathe. He held onto the air for a second longer before slowly letting it out, “..Mike,” he started and made himself swallow, “Mike used to call me that, w-when he pitied me.” He admitted, “H-hated it..”

“I’m sorry..” Mitchell whispered, his eyes searching for the blues he’d come to love, “I won’t do it again.” He could hear the rush of Anders blood in his ears, he could hear his frantic heartbeat starting to ease and slow, “You’re okay..’m not..” he took in his own steadying breathe, “I’m not gonna hurt you..”

Anders nodded blindly and tightened his fingers around the slim wrists. To think, he had felt completely pinned by Mitchell’s strength, by the same wrists he was slowly starting to trace. All that extra strength and hidden muscle..no wonder he hadn’t been able to move, “..You scared me.”

“I know..I was a total idiot.” Mitchell said heartbrokenly, “I didn’t mean to do that to you-”

“No..” Anders chided and licked his dry lips before he took in a breathe, “W-what you said..” He corrected, “A-about not knowing what you were doing..not belonging..” He slowly let his eyes flicker up to the worried hazel’s not far from his own, “..All I could think was you were gonna leave me.”

“I couldn’t leave yo-”

“That’s what they said too..” the Norse God interrupted sadly.

“Who did? Who left you?”

“..Everyone.” came the quiet answer, “..They all left. My parents..my brothers..they come and go, but they only ever want Bragi.” He explained, “..I just, I don’t want to lose you.” His fingers trembled against Mitchell’s wrist, “What this is..what we have..John, it -scares- me. I don’t understand it..I can’t..I can’t control it. I’ve never had this before and I’m terrified I’ll lose it. That I’ll be myself and fuck it up and you’ll leave…you’ll -leave- me, and I can’t handle that! Y-you mean so much to me..”

The words were just spilling out, completely out of his control. They were revealing everything Anders usually kept hidden away, his fears, his joys and they were all wrapped up into one person. Mitchell.

“W-when you said what you did..I just – I thought you were gonna leave..” He whispered brokenly, “I can’t handle that..Not again.”

“I’m right here.” Mitchell murmured softly, his lips almost brushing against the God’s as he spoke they were so close, “I’m sorry.” He whispered as he shifted to wrap his arms around the blonde, pulling him in close and keeping a tight hold on him, “I’m so sorry..”

“John..” came the hiccupped call.

“Shh..” the vampire cooed and gently pet the blonde hair back, “I’ve got you..” he felt himself rocking slightly, falling into a smooth rhythm that seemed to ease them both. Pressing his lips against his God’s he held him as tight as he dared. He wanted to pour everything he had into that kiss, all his emotions, all his love, all his fears..everything that he was. He wanted Anders to be able to feel it through the kiss, he wanted him to know that he’d never just up and leave on him. He loved Anders, but he knew saying it, especially now, would only further scare his lover. Now wasn’t the time to utter ‘I love you’.

“Thank you..” Anders murmured as he hugged the vampire for all he was worth. Security and warmth were slowly returning to him, and while it would take time to repair the mental damage Mitchell had accidentally hit, Anders at least knew that the vampire would stick around to actually see him whole again.

“For what?” Mitchell asked, genuinely confused as to why he’d be thanked after he’d essentially ripped the floor out from under his lover.

Anders sighed softly and just tightened his arms around Mitchell, unable to say the word on the tip of his lips.

‘Everything..’


	12. Family

Prompt #12. Family

——-

“Are you sure this is a good idea?”

“Grandpa, no one’s seen Anders for almost a month.” Ty exclaimed as they stepped off the elevator. Ty was one of the few people who actually had a key to their brothers flat, just in case they needed to bring him back home drunk off his ass. He’d been trying to get in touch with his older brother for a better part of a week now, and he hadn’t heard anything back. Even when he’d gone to the office, Dawn hadn’t been much help. She’d been struggling to get a hold of her wayward boss as well. The most she could tell Ty was that Anders had been off with someone new, a male, someone new.

“May I remind you that this is entirely common behavior for Anders?” Olaf asked as he followed after his grandson, “The last time this happened it was a better part of a year before we all came together for Axl’s 21st.” He reminded as they walked down the hallway.

“Yes, I remember, but Dawn said that he’s shacking himself up with another guy-”

“Anders is a free spirit, Ty. Is it unusual Anders behavior? Yes. But is it really a big deal? No-”

“It is!” The God of everything Dark and Cold snapped, “Something’s not right and I intent to figure out what it is!”

Olaf sighed heavily and rolled his eyes dramatically as Ty walked past him and up to his brother’s door and started to unlock it. He cast him an unamused glanced when he noticed Ty struggling with the key, “Ever think of knocking?”

“Oh, fuck off..Anders!” Ty called out as he got the door open. He stepped in and immediately turned towards the living room. His brow furrowed at the feeling in the flat. It was dark. Long, black drapes covered the windows that usually looked out over the bay, “What the..?

“Ahh, looks like he redecorated.”Olaf pointed out as he stepped up behind Ty and nodded towards the drapes. Casting a wayward glance over his shoulder, he caught sight of a pair of boots on the ground and raised an eyebrow. Those certainly didn’t belong to his grandson. Just as the questions started to roll around the Oracle’s mind, a underlying scent caught his attention and he took in a deep breath, “Do you smell that?”

“Smell what?” Ty asked as he turned to look at his grandfather, “I can’t smell anything, but I can -feel- something here..”

“Mm..smells like death.”

“Death?!” Ty blinked his eyes wide and started to rush back toward the bedroom, since his older brother was clearly not in the kitchen or living room. He jogged down the main hallway towards the back room. He threw the door open and quickly took a step into the adjoining bathroom, “Anders-”

“Holy fuck!” Came the startled cry, and Anders flailed slightly as he stumbled backwards, a plain tee-shirt in his hand, “Jesus Christ, Ty! You scared the shit outta me! Ever hear of knocking?” The startled blonde demanded as he quickly pulled the shirt on and started to push his brother out of his bathroom. He looked back over his shoulder towards the bedroom and made a slight face at the dark figure still dressing. Closing the door behind him he continued to push Ty down the hall.

“Wait-stop!” Ty snapped as he dug his heels in and forced his brother to stop pushing him down the hall, “You’ve been here the whole time?”

“Well, mostly, I live here don’t I? What’s the matter with you? Gone mental on me?” Anders glanced over to Olaf, who was still standing in the hall. His lips pulled to the side and he gave his grandfather and brother an annoyed look, “You brought the cavalry with you? What is this?”

“You haven’t been answering anyone’s calls.” Olaf pointed out casually as he took a step towards the brothers, “Ty was just worried, as any responsible brother would be.”

“Oh, I’m sure he’s been all sorts of worried, haven’t we, baby bro?” Came the sarcastic question.

“’s not funny, Anders!”

“It’s not. You broke into my flat, scared the living piss outta me and now that I’m clearly alive, you’re going to leave.”

“No, I’m-”

“What’s going on here?” Came a distinctly different accent than the families Kiwi. Olaf and Ty both looked back down the hall towards the newcomer and stared openly at the dark haired man, “Anders?”

“Nothing-”

“Is this who you’ve been shackin’ up with?!” Ty demanded angrily. His temper was usually a hard thing to rile up, but for some reason just looking at the Irishman was making him mad.

“Shacking up with-”

“Yes! Now go!” Anders said, once more trying to push Ty, who’d somehow managed to ground himself to his floor.

“Stop pushing me!”

“He’s a vampire?”

And with those three simple words, Olaf had successfully stopped everyone in the flat.

Ty blink and whipped his head to stare back at his brother and then their grandfather, “What?”

Olaf’s eyes were locked on the figure at the end of the hall, who seemed to be trying to melt back through the door and back into the bedroom, but was held in place by the intense gaze.

“Yes, I know, now can we all just leav-”

“You’re sleeping with a vampire?” Ty exclaimed as he pushed Anders off of him and stared back down the hall towards the looming figure, “The hell is wrong with you?!”

“The fuck is your problem, Ty!” Anders snapped back.

“He’s reacting to your friend’s…condition.” Olaf said carefully. He took a step forward and set a hand on Ty’s shoulder and glanced over to the Irishman still watching them from the shadows, “..Anders-”

“He knows the family secret if that’s what you’re wondering.” The blonde said as he took a step back from his brother and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Ahh, right..” The oracle looked at Ty and started to pull him back, “Well, you’re alive, so we’ll be going!”

“What? No! We can’t just leave him here with-”

“C’mon, Tyronne, we’re gonna go see Mike and-”

Anders rolled his eyes and reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose tightly. The headache that was already settling in..no wonder he was such a heavy drinker, “Good-bye, Grandpa. Good-bye, Ty.”

“Bye!” Olaf chimmed as he pulled, the still struggling and yelling Ty out of the room. He closed the door behind him, the sounds of their heavy foot falls and voices were still echoing down the hall.

The blonde took in a long, deep breath and slowly let it out. That..hadn’t gone well.

“..Um.” Came the uncertain voice from right behind him.

The God jumped and a hand went down to his chest as his heart leapt into his throat, “Jesus! Don’t do that! One scare is enough for a day.”

“Sorry..” Mitchell apologized and glanced back at the door, unsure if it was going to be kicked in again or not, “..So that was your brother, and..?”

“My grandfather.” Anders answered as he started towards the kitchen. He needed a drink.

Mitchell nodded and forced himself to swallow before he glanced back at the blonde. He followed Anders into the kitchen, a slightly unsure look on his face. He wasn’t entire sure how to react to what he just saw. Should he be insulted by Ty’s words? Should he be mad at the intrusion like Anders? Should he express a curiosity in the blonde’s family? Or..

“Are you alright?” He asked as he watched his lover take the large shot of Vodka and started to refill it. He didn’t mind the drinking, hell, he enjoyed a beer every now and then, but there were times when Anders’ drinking worried him.

“They’re gonna get worse now that they know you’re here..and what you are.” The blonde said, a flat tone to his voice that made the vampire pause in mid step, “..Best if you leave now before the chaos starts.”

“Why would I leave?” the brunette asked as he took a careful step closer and set a hand on the God’s shoulder. He gave the joint a gentle squeeze, before he let it slide down to the small of Anders back, “I made a promise,” He reminded as he tilted his head so he could see the blonde’s eyes, “And I intend to keep it..crazy family or not.” He said as he reached up to gently turn the beautiful face towards him and he gave the blonde a soft, reassuring smile, “Alright?”

Anders sighed and nodded slowly, “Okay..Just know that Axl’s gonna ask you 1,000 questions. Mike’s never gonna approve of anything we do, and Ty it seems, will forever have a stick up his ass and massive anger management problems when he see you.” He pointed out, “..Not to mention our grandfather will do his best to try and get you stoned as fuck whenever he can.”

Mitchell chuckled and shrugged minusculely, “As long as you there…” He trailed off and gave the blonde a gentle kiss.

Anders smiled back and finally moved to wrap his arm around the vampire’s waist and drew him back in for another soft, reassuring hiss, “Anyone ever tell you, you’re a sappy egg shit?”

The vampire could only laugh.


	13. Moonlight

Prompt #13. Moonlight

——-

He wasn’t entirely sure what woke him. It wasn’t movement, nor was it the familiar soft brush of cool skin against his own. But as Anders started to gentle blink his eyes open and took in a slow, deep breathe he heard it. Someone in the complex was having a party..the deep bass of a dubstep techno remix reverberating through his bedroom walls. Moaning at the realization, he reached up to run his hand over his face. He was still so tired from the fight with Mike about Mitchell.

It seemed Ty and Olaf had told the eldest Johnson brother what Anders had been up to..more like who he’d been into, and Mike’s reaction had been anything but savory. Anders spent the last two hours at the office arguing on the phone with his brother. He’d tried telling him to back off, but Mike was having none of it. The ridiculous, superiority complex that Mike seemed to have over Anders had kicked in full force, and he’d let the blonde have it. He’d been informed that he was once more endangering the family, their secret and his own safety.

Strange, Anders had thought, how his safety wasn’t the first thing Mike had mentioned. Somehow the family and their secrets were more important, and then his safety was added as an afterthought.

Generous bastard..

But, Mitchell had more than made up for all the stress and anger. He’d immediately taken Anders into the bathroom, started a warm bath and stripped them both down before pulling the blonde in to sit between his long legs. There was no candle light, no horrible ‘zen’ music playing. Just the two of them. Mitchell meticulously went about washing Anders back and shoulders before pulling the blonde to rest back against his chest. He went about using a rag to clean down his arms and hands, before going over every finger individually while Anders vented about the call.

It had been surprisingly intimate and relaxing, their shared bath. It had completely chased away the memories of the fight. They’d stayed in the water until it started to chill, Anders pressed into Mitchell’s chest, the vampire’s arms wrapped around his shoulders, the occasional kiss pressed to his temple. It had been…perfect.

Afterward they crawled out of the cool water, they’d gotten something to eat, take-out naturally, as neither felt like cooking. They’d curled up on the couch for a night in, watching random movies, just enjoying each other’s presence and comfort before heading off to bed.

“..So much for sleep.” Anders grumbled as he rolled over, trying to wrap his arms around the figure that should have been next to him, but there was no one there. Blinking his eyes back open, he lifted his head and stared confusedly at the empty spot, “..John?” he called out as he looked around the darkened room, and found it quiet and calm.

No one was there.

It was weird for the vampire not to be in bed with him. Even if Mitchell was going through an insomnia phase, or withdrawl, he was at least close enough to answer if Anders called for him. Anders didn’t feel like there was anything wrong, but he certainly was put off by the fact that his lover wasn’t close by. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he threw the duvet off of his lap and rubbed at his face, annoyed that he was having to get up.

“Bastard owes me a blow job…” he sighed as he scratched at the back of his head and shuffled out of the bedroom. He maneuvered through his flat expertly, his tired eyes scanning for his wayward lover. The further he moved into his flat the louder the deep, techno bass got. He made a slight face at the noise. If he had been 10 years younger, or single, he’d go find the party and join them, but as it was, all he wanted to do was relax and sleep, preferably with his lover.

Turning he stepped into the kitchen, wondering if the brunette was there, but there was no Mitchell. Feeling frustration start to take over, he looked back to his fish tank and bent so he could rest his hands on his knees, “Hey boys..” he murmured to them, “Where’d he go?” He asked as he reached up to lightly pet the glass.

Standing upright with an exasperated sigh, he turned and looked behind him towards the couches, but was immediately drawn to the opened drapes. Moonlight was steaming in from outside, and it was then that Anders realized there was a breeze coming in. Mitchell was outside on the deck. Starting towards the door, Anders made sure to keep to the shadows. It wasn’t that he wanted to sneak up on his lover, he just wanted to see his lover first and gauge his mood before making him aware of his presence.

Mitchell was similar to Anders in the aspect that he talked, but he never talked about himself. He typically didn’t reveal what he was truly thinking, unless he was asked a direct question, and even then you were lucky to get a straight answer. The God learned quickly that Mitchell was one of those people that he needed to watch to figure out what he was thinking before he did anything. But during that period of trial-and-error, the blonde found that he just enjoyed watching Mitchell.

He loved watching the quirk of the dark eyebrow, the way the hazel orbs would almost change colors depending on what light Mitchell was standing in. His lover was so expressive, probably more so than he realized. He loved the way Mitchell’s lips would quirk into the beginnings of a smile when he found something amusing, or the way his eyes would almost laugh at you. He even loved the way those same eyes would narrow and pierce your soul when he was angry. 

And that was just Mitchell’s face..

The brunette had so many quirks that Anders had learned to read over the three months they’d been living together, and each told a different story about how the vampire was feeling. Still hiding behind the black drapes, Anders peered around the corner and gazed outside to where Mitchell was.

The vampire was sitting, sprawled in one of the deck chairs, still in nothing but the long, black, polyester basketball shorts he’d gone to bed in. His feet were stretched out on the ottoman in front of him with not a care in the world. He was leaning more to the right side of the chair, a lit cigarette resting between his fingers. The moon’s light was giving him an ethereal glow about him. There was no sparkle, no glimmer, there was a strange glow that reminded Anders that Mitchell wasn’t exactly of this world anymore.

It was hauntingly beautiful.

The Norse God watched as the dark haired vampire breathed out the whitish, grey smoke, only to catch it and inhale it through his nose. Anders fought not to groan at the erotic sight. Coined with the deep, dark beat of the techno music a few doors down, the blonde felt that Mitchell looked like one dark creatures that better, more talented writers used to write about.

“You know..” Mitchell breathed out, the smoke leaving him in a quiet exhale, “If you’re gonna stand there and perv on me..” the vampire trailed off and he lazily turned his head, his eyes flickering over to Anders.

“If I was gonna perv on you, I’d make sure you knew it was me.” Anders assured as he stepped out to the deck and leaned against the door frame.

Mitchell let out a soft chuckle and reached over to put the cigarette out before he pushed himself out of the chair and stretched his arms high above his head. A soft moan escaped him as his shoulders popped and he started back towards the flat. His arms easily went around the blonde’s waist and he leaned down to press his lips briefly against the blonde’s.

Anders brought his arms up to wrap around Mitchell’s neck and arched into him, “You left me..” he pouted, “Alone and cold..” The vampire grinned at him, and the blonde took in the sight of the moon light coming in behind him, “I think you have some making up to do.”

“Lead the way, Casanova.” The vampire breathed out in a sultry, low purr.

——-


	14. Withdrawl

Prompt #14. With drawl

——-

It started while Anders was at work, and he was home alone. It was probably for the best that he was alone. He never wanted his lover to see him like this. Not this broken vessel of a man that housed a vicious, blood addict monster. Not the vampire who’d killed hundreds of thousands of men all because of his inability to control himself, no he couldn’t let Anders see this part of himself.

Shuddering, Mitchell wrapped his arms tightly around his middle and fell against the wall of hallway between the bedroom and the living room. He could feel his insides twisting and clawing at him, the pain rippling through him and crippling him. He tried to gasp for breath, but moaned at a particularly sharp, piercing pain that came from just above his left hip.

He felt his knees tremble and he leaned his huddled shouldered against the wall, “Fuuck..” He moaned as his legs started to give out. Picking his head up, he tried to gauge how far the couch was from him. It was too far.

The sun’s light was shining right on him, and he winced at the sharp burn that seemed to shoot right through his eyes. He shut his hazel orbs tightly and felt his legs give out under him. The vampire collapsed to the floor and let out a pained gasp as he pressed one hand against the carpeted floor. He felt himself curl into a tight fetal position, his forehead pressing to the floor as he let out a sharp cry.

His abdomen felt like there was a hot knife twisting in it. His skin burned and itched and he thrashed briefly across the floor, before curling in on himself once more. A broken sob left his lips as he tried to ride out the twisting pain and cramping. Sweat beaded on his skin, soaking into his dark shirt. He gritted his teeth together and curled in on himself as tightly as he could.

Mitchell had no idea how long he laid there, trembling and shaking in pain. He just knew the sharp, tugs and twist of pain ripping through his body. He’d randomly cry out when the pain got to be too much, but he couldn’t bring himself to get up and move out of the suns light. He felt tears slid from his eyes and down his cheeks, but he couldn’t stop them.

More pain..more tremors..more cramping.

It was too much…

It was always too much for him to handle.

“Easy, John..” came a low, soft male voice. It was non-threatening tone, calm and smooth. He knew that voice, he knew the accent that went with it, even though the two words were just barely loud enough for him to make out. A warm palm brushed over his sweaty brow, carefully threading through the dark, matted locks. There was a cool, wet cloth being brushed against his skin, trying to cool down his over-heated skin.

Mitchell’s eyes slowly fluttered open, trying to find the familiar face, “A-Anders..?” he breathed out, his voice and body still shaking. It was like he had no control over any part of himself anymore. His muscles twitched and trembled against his will, his body all but betraying him in its agony as it went through with drawl.

“I’m here..” the comforting and soothing voice assured, low and warm, so different from its usual bright and crass tone. The same hand was still petting his hair back, trying to calm the suffering vampire. Anders watched with concerned, blue eyes as Mitchell tried to focus on him before his gaze seemed to drift around the room they were in.

“How did I..?”

“I moved you here..” Anders said as he pulled his hand back to pull the cool compress he had against Mitchell’s forehead. He gently dabbed at the damp skin, picking up the beads of sweat that were forming along the pale skin. It shouldn’t have been so pale..it didn’t look right, it should have been a beautiful olive color, almost sun kissed in its own right, even for a vampire, “I found you..on the floor when I got home..” He continued, his voice tight with the conflicting emotions, “You wouldn’t answer me..but you were shaking and crying.” He stopped and forced himself to swallow past the lump in his throat.

“ ‘m sorry…” Mitchell breathed out, his eyes closing exhaustedly. A hard shudder ran through him and he winced, his fingers going to his stomach, tightening in his own skin. His teeth clenched together and he curled in on himself a whimper escaping him.

“Easy..” Anders said as he moved his hands to run across Mitchell’s back, rubbing between the wide set shoulders, trying to help ease the pain. He knew this was the with drawl that his lover had warned him about, and he knew there was nothing he could do to help, except try and make him as comfortable as possible. There was no cure, unless he wanted to offer himself up for food, and Anders wasn’t sure about that just yet..especially after all the control problems Mitchell had admitted to having when it came to blood and his horrid addiction, “Breathe, babe..”

“It hurts..!”

“I know.” Anders sympathized as he continued to gently rub his lovers back.

Cramp and tremors continued to attack the vampire, one right after the other, torturing his body. And with each attack, Anders soothed his lover until he was calm once more. Minute after minute drifted by, hour after hour. Mitchell had lost track of time, he couldn’t keep up with its steady flow, not while his body threatened to give out on him.

——-

He felt he was coming out of a haze, out of a thick fog and he felt a bit disoriented as he blinked his eyes open. The first thing he noticed, beyond the fact that the bedroom was dark was that he was alone. But he could have sworn Anders had just been with him. Slowly pushing himself up, he felt the bed sheet slide down his body and he glance down at himself when he realized that he was in nothing more than his boxer-briefs.

Hadn’t he been in his normal clothes just a moment ago?

Reaching up, he brushed his dark locks out of his eyes and his brow furrowed when he felt clean skin. If he’d gone through with drawl he usual came to with his skin feeling grimy and gritty. He knew he hadn’t showered or bathed..so how..?

“Hey, you’re up.” Came the surprised, but pleased voice from the bedroom door.

Mitchell blinked and looked over to the door. The back light from the hallway lit up Anders frame. His lover was wearing a simple, v-neck white tee shirt and soft grey-track pants, his feet completely bare. There was a coffee mug in one hand and another mug in his other hand, the string and tag telling the vampire that it was tea, “Yea..Um..” He pushed himself to sit further back against the pillows, and leaned so his back was pressed against the wall, “How long was I out?”

“About 3 days.” Anders said easily as he walked into the room and set the tea down on the night stand next to the vampire before he sat on the edge of the bed and looked into his lovers face, “You look like you’re feelin’ better.”

“Yea..worst is, worst is over..” Mitchell agreed in a soft sigh. Realization was slowly dawning on him that he hadn’t been able to get to the bed himself, he clearly remembered collapsing in the hallway by the front door. He knew he hadn’t stripped himself of his clothes, or bathed himself, which could only mean one thing, “Did you-”

“You should probably get up then, have yourself a shower. There’s a bit of food left for you to munch on if your feelin’ up to it.” Anders explained as he stood up from the bed and leaned over to brush his lips against Mitchell’s forehead in a brief moment of affection, “C’mon, day’s a-wastin’ away.”

Mitchell blinked at the abrupt way the blonde had interrupted him, but as he watched him walk out of the bedroom, he couldn’t help but smile gently. He reached over and picked up the tea that was left on the night stand and swung his legs over the side of the bed before he carefully stood up. He felt the pull and stretch of muscles down his back and into the backs of his legs as he shuffled out of the bedroom for the first time in 3 days.

He gained a stronger stride as he walked down the hall and peered around the wall to the kitchen, instead of walking into it. He watched Anders close the fridge and pull the carton of eggs over to the stove top, where a skillet was already waiting. He grinned and walked up behind the blonde. He set his tea aside and wrapped his arms around the lithe middle and pressed himself flush to Anders back and nuzzled his face just behind the blonde’s ear. He drew in a deep breath, ignoring Anders mild protest of being snuck up on and grinned, “Thank you.” He whispered into the round ear before he gave it a kiss and let go.

Anders blinked, a faint flush spreading high across his cheeks as he looked over his shoulder to Mitchell’s retreating back. He watched as the vampire took his tea and walked back into the living room and smiled faintly.

Everything was okay again.

 

——


	15. Family part 2 - Mitchell's Story

Prompt # 15. Family – Mitchell’s Story.

——-

“I think I have the plague..” Anders whined loudly from the bed. He was lying on his front, flat against the mattress while the pillows had been pushed unceremoniously to either the side or off the bed itself. The duvet and sheets were a tangled mess around his legs and waist, effectively trapping him in place. He’d been tossing and turning in bed for the last hour or so, trying to find a comfortable and cool place to rest, but he couldn’t lay still. He’d either get too hot or his legs would start cramping up forcing him to find a new spot.

“No you don’t, you have a cold.” Mitchell corrected as he sat down on the edge of the bed and tried to pull the sheets straight again, “How do you manage to tangle all the sheets like this? Honestly, you’re worse than a toddler.”

“And exactly how many toddlers have you personally known in your ridiculously long lifetime?” Anders tried to protest as he was pushed over onto his side so Mitchell could draw the blankets back up to his shoulders again. He begrudgingly looped his arm over the top of the blankets and stared back up at his lover.

“2. My sister’s kids.” The brunette admitted, holding up two fingers, “And they were a real handful.” He added as he started to brush the palm of his hand over the blonde’s too warm brow, “Just like someone else I know.”

“I’m only ever a handful if your hand is on my dick, which it could be-”

“You’re sick-”

“-if you would just stop trying to smother me in blankets.”

The vampire sighed heavily and gave his lover an exasperated smile and shook his head, “You go from ‘dying of the plague’ to wanting sex in seconds flat, you’re not getting sex.”

Anders opened his mouth to protest again, but his lungs chose that moment to remind him that he was still sick, and he found himself coughing instead. The harsh sound came up from deep within his lungs, rattling the fluid buildup, moving it up into his throat. He curled in on himself and buried his face into the crook of his elbow. He forced himself to swallow the slimy lump that he’d just coughed up and grimaced at it.

“..Well that answers that question as to whether or not you’re still coughing.” The Irishman said despondently. He reached out once more and gently brushed his hand over his lover’s cheek, the blonde still felt feverish and it tugged at Mitchell’s heart to know that there wasn’t much else he could do for him. He’d already forced fever reducers into Anders and had been bringing tea in non-stop for his needy lover. He watched as the blonde caught his breath and rolled on his back, one arm flopped above his head, the other hand resting against his chest. He could see the damp sweat in the low light of the lamp on the night stand and tilted his head in thought, “C’mon..I have an idea.” He said after a moment.

“Idea for what?” Anders asked, his voice cracking with the phlegm stuck in his throat. He coughed slightly to try and clear it and made a slight face before he started to sit up. He sat up just enough so he could rest his weight back on his forearm. He looked to Mitchell skeptically, not sure what idea had just popped into his lovers head.

“To help you with your cough.” Mitchell clarified as he stood up, he patted Anders’ hip, or what he thought was his hip, he wasn’t quite sure with the heavy blankets and duvet piled on top of the blonde. He smiled gently as he started pulling back the blankets, “How are you not roasting alive in there?”

Anders didn’t respond, only grunted and helped get rid of the pile of blankets by half-heartedly kicked them down. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and gave the brunette a half glare, “What’s your idea?”

“A hot bath.”

“…Please tell me you’re joining me.” Anders moaned grumpily as he let his eyes close and he dropped his head into his hand, as if keeping it up was hard work.

“Yes, can’t let me favorite person drown now, can I?” The vampire teased, there was playful sarcasm in his voice as he reached out to lightly ruffle the already disheveled blonde hair.

Anders reacted almost immediately, by pulling back with lightning fast reflexes and raising both hands up in a defensive posture, as if ready to hit someone back before he dropped them and relaxed, “…I should be insulted there was so much sarcasm in that last sentence, but I couldn’t care less at the moment.”

Mitchell chuckled as he pulled Anders upright and the two of them walked out of the bedroom and around the corner into the bathroom. He pushed the plastic and cloth shower curtain out of the way and immediately bent over to turn the water on. It wasn’t as hot as it could go, but it was certainly warmer than the shower temperature Anders usually preferred. He needed the steam though. Pulling his hand back, he looked over his shoulder when he felt lingering eyes on him. Anders was sitting on the closed toilet, unabashedly staring at his ass, “..Anders?”

“Have I told you lately how great your ass looks in those jeans?” The blonde asked with a coy smirk pulling at his lips.

It was so mischievous and lewd that Mitchell almost forgot that his lover was sick, but a quick glance at the flushed cheeks reminded him and he shook his head, “Yes, last night.”

“And I wasn’t wrong.” The blonde smiled before his voice caught and he started coughing again.

Mitchell’s brow furrowed in sympathy and he stood up right and leaned over to push the door closed. He didn’t bother turning the vent on, letting the room fill with the hot steam instead. Crouching down he opened the cupboard and pulled out two towels and a small hand towel.

“What are you doing?”

“Keeping the steam in.” Mitchell explained as he tucked one of the towel’s against the bottom of the door and then tossed the other towel over to the tub, where they would use it when they were done, “C’mon sick-o, get undressed.” He said as he started to pull his own shirt off. He shook his head, the dark curls falling back into some semblance of order after being knocked out of place by his shirt. He could already feel the moisture forming in the air, sticking to his skin.

Anders watched Mitchell, the same small grin in place before he gave in and started to take off his own shirt as well, “I’m only doing this because you’re getting naked with me.” He said defiantly as he balled up his shirt and tossed it at the vampire, “Why are you turning my bathroom into a sauna again?”

“Old, home remedy.” Mitchell explained, but he was paying more attention to getting out of his dark, skinny jeans than watching his lover, “Something my Gran used to do with us if we ever got sick, except then it was a bowl of boiling water and a towel over the head.” Now naked, he walked back over to the tub and ran his fingers in the water, testing the temperature before he looked back at the blonde, “C’mon, get in.”

“Somehow, I don’t think this is the classic, conventional home remedy your Gran had in mind.” Anders chuckled as he stood and got out of his comfortable track pants, kicking them over to the pile of clothes already on the floor.

“Well, what she doesn’t know won’t hurt her.” Came the witty response as Mitchell stepped into the tub and eased himself down into the hot water before he relaxed back against the rim of the tub, he gazed back up at the blonde expectantly. He chuckled when Anders sighed heavily and started to step into the water, he made sure to move his long legs to the sides of the tub so the blonde could slide down between them.

The God relaxed with his arms on each side of the bath tub rim, while he leaned his back to Mitchell’s chest, “My balls are going to boil in this, I hope you know.”

“They’re fine. We can run a whole battery of tests to make sure they’re fully functional after you’re better.” Reaching for the cloth on the ground, Mitchell pulled it up and dunked it in the hot water thoroughly soaking it.

“…When did she die?” Anders asked quietly, but still horrendously curious.

“Huh?” The vampire paused and looked to the blonde’s profile, “What are you talking about?”

“Your Gran.” The God clarified, “When did she die?”

“Ahh..” Mitchell’s face scrunched slightly as he wracked his brain, trying to remember the year, let alone the exact date, “1936, I think? I can’t quite remember.” He said as he pulled the cloth up from the water and started to wring the excess out.

“And your parents?” Anders asked almost immediately, encouraged by the fact that the vampire actually answered the question. He didn’t know much about Mitchell’s life beyond the fact that he was Irish, fought in World War I, where he was turned by Herrick, lived in Bristol, had a blood addiction problem, along with a unhealthy addiction to ‘The Real Hustle’. He knew those things, he knew what Mitchell had been doing the last 10 years or so. But, to Anders, that wasn’t what made a man. It wasn’t what shaped them.

He wanted to know what Mitchell was like before everything had gone bad. He wanted to know how he grew up, who was in his family, what they were like. He was just so ridiculously curious about it, he couldn’t help himself. He was a naturally curious person, he had annoyed his family with questions at a young age, and that same curiosity had followed him through his teenage years and into adult hood. His mother had admitted, later in life, that she blamed Bragi for it, but Anders felt that his curiosity was his own, not the God’s.

“My father died in 1934, and my mum in 1952.” The vampire answered suspiciously, not entire sure where Anders’ line of questioning was going or even where it was coming from.

“And your sister? Were you older, or younger than her?” The blonde asked as Mitchell took the wet cloth and folded it over his eyes and briefly held it there, silently telling him to leave it.

Mitchell guided Anders head back to rest against his shoulder and briefly gave the blonde an annoyed glance, “I was younger than her, why are you so curious?”

“I realized while I was lying in my death bed-”

“Anders-”

“-that I knew next to nothing about your life before you were turned.” The blonde explained, and would have looked at his lover, but the hand over the cloth kept him in place, “I was curious.”

Mitchell sighed after a moment, Anders was always curious, but usually he let him keep his privacy. Very few people knew of his life before he’d been cursed. Only Josie knew, and he’d been rather reluctant to tell her, but she’d been so patient and gentle with him. Anders was the opposite of the quiet woman he’d unintentionally kidnapped in London. He was brash and uncouth, but underneath all his layers of bullshit and protective walls, he was also tender and caring. There was so much more to Anders than just his pretty face and words than people generally gave him credit for.

But he wasn’t questioning who Anders was as a person, it was whether or not he trusted him with the most delicate parts of himself..

“…She died in 1985.” Yes, yes he could trust him.

“..How?” Anders asked his tone still curious, but there was a soft, gentleness to it. He wasn’t trying to pressure Mitchell into answering, he just genuinely wanted to know more about his lover.

“Old age.” Mitchell said as he let himself start to relax in the hot water. He watched the flush blossom across his lover’s chest and down the pale skin, giving him a healthy pink hue. He wrapped his arms around the broad chest and rested his chin on Anders shoulder.

“..She had two kids?”

“Yea, Henry and Anne.” The vampire let his eyes close as he thought about the two darling children that he had been so fond on before he’d gone to war, “Sweet little things..” his voice was so quiet, yet so sad that if his lips hadn’t been close to Anders ear, he would have missed it entirely.

Anders already knew that Mitchell hadn’t kept in contact with his family after he’d been presumed dead, but he hadn’t thought about how hard that must have been, “..How old were they?”

“When I left? Henry was..5, and Anna was 3.” He tightened his arms around the blonde and nuzzled close, he sunk them down into the water just a little further.

Anders took in a deep breath and coughed slightly before moving with Mitchell. He felt his way up his lovers thigh to his knee and rested his hand there, his thumb lightly brushing over the skin, “..Did you have anyone at home when you left?” He asked, he was hesitant to ask, but he had to know.

“..Yes.” He answered faintly, before drawing in a shuddering breath, “My wife.”

“You were married?” Anders asked as he sat up sharply and pulled the rag off his eyes and twisted to look back at his lover’s wide eyes, “When were you going to tell me this!?”

“What does it matter?” Mitchell asked a bit defensively, “I died in 1917, why should that matter now?”

“It-..I..” Anders stuttered and shook his head, “It doesn’t.” He said firmly, “I was just surprised.” He added as he moved to rest back against the brunette and rested the cloth back over his eyes and let out a long sigh, trying to relax in the bath once more, “I just hadn’t thought about it before.”

“Most don’t.” Mitchell admitted as he slowly wrapped his arms back around the blonde, “It’s fine though-”

“Did she re-marry?”

“Ah..yea, she did.” Mitchell admitted quietly.

The blonde knew he’d reached the end of Mitchell’s patience with his invasive questions and reached up to grasp at the wrist over his chest, “..Are you happy now?” he asked quietly.

Mitchell was quiet for a long while, thinking the question over.

He knew Anders wasn’t asking about that moment in particular, but on a whole. It was such a difficult question for him, especially with his past. The people he’d killed, the people he’d hurt, the family he’d left behind. Closing his eyes he let out a soft sigh and refocused. Those things were in the past.

He’d found someone who could ground him through the worst of the physical pains of with drawl’s, but was also emotionally strong enough to slap him upside the head when the depression and vicious self-loathing cycle started up again. He’d found someone who didn’t bat an eyelash at his past transgressions, because they were in the past. He’d found someone who called out his name when he got home..someone who made him smile at corny vampire jokes… someone who could rely on him when they weren’t strong..someone who had endless amount of faith in him.

Smiling gently, he kissed the top of Anders shoulder, “I am.” He said honestly.

“Good..” Anders said in a rush of exhaling breath, as if he’d been holding it, anxiously awaiting the answer. He let himself relax fully against his lover and let his lips curl into a barely there smile, “So am I..” He murmured honestly and softly, “So am I..”

 

———


	16. Addiction

Prompt # 16. Addicted

——-

He was addicted to blood.

He was drawn to the taste.

He was drawn to the power it gave him.

He was drawn to the sensation of feeding, the rush of blood mixing with sex. The seductive, euphoric embrace he could just fall into and lose himself in.

To be dead and then feel alive, to be given that brief moment of freedom in his horrible world, that’s all he wanted. That was what drew him to drink, to hunt and kill. The feeling of power, of rushing sensations and freedom.

That’s what drove John Mitchell.

———

He was addicted to power.

He was addicted to self gain.

And he didn’t care how he got there.

His words were his weapon alone, and no one could stop him.

Not even Url, or even the Almighty All-father, Odin himself.

His words gave him everything he needed, women, alcohol, drugs. Everything he could ever possibly ever want. But the thing he craved most. Someone to stand by him, he wouldn’t go as far as to say someone to ‘love’ him, because he didn’t believe in love. He’d seen where ‘love’ had gotten their mother. He’d seen where ‘love’ had gotten his brother.

No, warped words and a twisted sense of morality was Anders Johnson’s way.

———

His blood addiction had been his downfall.

Blood and the fragmented, twisted truth Daisy had given him.

The horrible Box-Car 20.

H12..

Lia.

Things only worsened from there when Lucy confirmed that she had been working with Kemp. That they had been actively trying to rid the world of monsters and demons like George, Nina, Annie, and him. It felt like a stab in the back, to have trusted her..to have hoped that maybe he found someone like Joise who could help him stay strong..but it wasn’t meant to be. It was never meant to be.

He gladly would have laid down his life for any of his friends to make sure they were okay, to try and atone for all the horrible things that he’d done. But he couldn’t. He had fought back. Something inside of him told him he had to keep going. That he wasn’t meant to give up just then.

But when things became clear that he couldn’t continue staying in Bristol, he ran for it. He’d looked everywhere for an escape, only to find it on the coffee table. A simple, folded newspaper with an advertisement for Air NewZealand.

And then he’d been gone.

And he met Anders Johnson, and his addiction changed.

——-

Words could be a fickle, tricky thing.

Words themselves weren’t, but the people listening to them were.

Anders had all but run the business into the ground, but Dawn, sweet and loyal Dawn, had helped him bring it back. He’d landed the big Fenrir account. The Vodka brand that would revolutionize his world, or so he thought. Apparently painting the logo on the side of one of the Auckland volcanoes, which, he had to remind Dawn numerous times, were all dormant, was frowned upon by the local government.

Arguably, it wasn’t even a volcano, it was a cinder cone. Not even a fully formed volcano, so he shouldn’t have been fined in the first place. That hadn’t gone over well in court either, but he wouldn’t know that because he’d been dragged out to Whangamomona with Olaf and Axl on a wild goose chase for the Frigg.

His life was a downward spiral of drugs, alcohol and women at that point. Everything their family had, was thrown on to Axl into finding the right girl and them having sex, and they’d be full Aesir gods. That had to happen, because the outcome of the other option ended in death. And Anders wasn’t ready to stop going through life.

He wasn’t really living though.

He seemed to float through the days. Not really enjoying them, but not really hating them. They just..were. Things got worse after that though. He hadn’t been sure how, but it had, and in the forms of one of his favorite things.

Women.

Three women actually.

Kylie, Lia, and Sasha, to be exact.

Those were names he wasn’t forgetting any time soon.

Axl – No, Odin, had forbidden him from sex until he’d learned to treat women right.

The power and control he used to have over his own life was being taken from him, in the form of his family, and horrid streak of bad luck. But for some reason he wasn’t giving up.

So when Dawn had put her foot down and told him to get his own coffee, he did.

And he met John Mitchell, and his addiction changed.

——-

They were addicted to each other.

Two, broken souls who, somehow, when together, made a somewhat complete and functioning person.

They gave each other freedom and power.

Life and purpose.

Someone to help hide you from the world, and someone to give that unfailing amount of emotional support.

It made fighting their own demons easier when they knew they had someone there to help and rely on, even if they didn’t say anything.

John Mitchell’s addiction was Anders Johnson, and Anders Johnson’s addiction was John Mitchell.

——-


	17. Hiccup

Prompt #17. Hiccups

——-

Dawn had threatened to quit again.

She was always threatening to quit when she felt Anders wasn’t pulling his weight with the company. It made his home life hell, well, not really, but it suffered according to him. Mitchell would only smirk and give his forehead a kiss before wandering off so Anders could work in peace. The quieter it was, and less distractions the blonde had, the faster he got the work done.

Anders was sitting at the kitchen table, which was dubbed over as his desk now. His laptop open and multiple work files spread across the tables, all demanding his attention. It was mostly clean-up work, since most of the small business owners, just didn’t know how to behave like rational human beings in the spot-light, or in front of the press. They all came to Anders, crying about their dirty secrets being thrown out into the world and for him to fix it.

As long as he was paid, he didn’t care.

No, that wasn’t true.

He cared, he just wanted to see which mess up and lie would benefit him the most.

It was a tricky game, one he loved to play.

Now, back to the dog food lady. Flipping the file open, he gazed down at the print looking over the details of the campaign they had been working on. He could feel Bragi working in his mind. Words and images flew across his vision, twisting and turning them into idea after idea while he grabbed the notepad next to the laptop. He quickly drew out little idea’s, rough sketches and slogan ideas. Lines and arrows pointing from one drawing to one days, others being scribbled out, or crossed off. He moved quickly trying to tie art ideas with words, he was getting close. He sat with his elbow on the table, and his hand pillowing his chin, he was fully immersed in the project when something ripped him out of it.

Blinked, he looked up to the kitchen. He wasn’t quite sure what he just heard, but he knew it came from there. He stared confusedly at Mitchell’s back before he shook his head and tried to go back to the notepad. Taking in a steadying breath, he tried to go back to that same mental state, but another, strange sound caught his attention again.

It was a sharp, short inhale of breath, almost like a choking sound.

He raised an eyebrow and looked back to the kitchen and subsequently, Mitchell.

What was he doing..?

He watched as the vampire’s body jerked a bit, and the same, short, choked sound escaped him. Realization slowly dawned on him and a playful light started to shine in his eyes as he slowly sat back in his chair and watched Mitchell walk, almost angrily to the fridge before it happened again. The door was all but slammed closed and there was a deep scowl on the vampire’s face as he scanned the counter tops for something.

And again.

Anders lips pulled into a slow growing, knowing smirk. The dimples in his cheeks standing out, but that didn’t make the smirk any less skewed, a sure sign that the blonde’s twisted mind was quickly running down a mischievous path.

“All right there, John?”

“Fi—ine.” Came the choked answer as the vampire turned to the other counter, his body language terse and angry as he twisted. He started opening drawers and slamming them shut, but the little jerks and sharp inhales hadn’t stopped.

Picking up the pen, the blonde bit at the cap trying not to laugh at this point, “Need help finding something?”

“Nn—no.” This time there was an angry growl at the end, as yet, another drawer was slammed closed.

“Darling, what did the drawers do to you? Be gentle with them, wouldn’t want one to splinter off into you, now would you?” The blonde was pushing the vampire’s buttons and he damn well knew it, but it seemed the more frustrated Mitchell got the more he seemed to jerk..

“Would you jus—just fuck off?” Mitchell snapped this time turning his glare to Anders, who just chuckled and dropped the pen back to the table as he laugh, “It’s not fun—ny.”

“Of course it is!” The Norse God said as he stood up and started towards his agitated love, “Who would have thought that vampires could get the hiccups?”

“Anders-”

“Hush, let me enjoy this for a moment.”

“There’s noth—thing to enjoy! They’re down right irritating!” The brunette snapped, but didn’t pull away when Anders hopped up onto the counter and pulled him between open legs, “..I tried not breathing.” He admitted when he felt the blonde’s hands slide down his sides slowly, just a second before his chest spasmed again with another hiccup.

“Hiccups have nothing to do with breathing, Dracula.” The blonde explained, “It’s this..” He said sticking his finger right over where Mitchell’s diaphragm was and felt it jerk under his finger, “the muscle is spasming, no one knows why it does it.”

“Really?” The vampire asked before another hiccup escaped him and he scowled when Anders chuckled at it.

“Yes, really. I’m surprised you didn’t pick that up in your ‘worldly travels’.” The blonde teased.

“Shut i—it.” Mitchell grumbled as he leaned his forehead against Anders for a brief moment, “How do you make it stop?”

Anders smirked deviously, not that Mitchell could see it. In a quick move, he squeezed at Mitchell’s sides, knowing them to be ticklish and sat back smugly as he watched the vampire’s body jerked from his.

“Don’t!” Came the sharp yell as Mitchell backed away from the blonde’s hands, “That’s a dirty trick!” He snapped, “Why would you do that?”

Anders leaned back on his hands and grinned knowingly at his lover, “You stopped hiccupping, didn’t you?”

“I-what?” Mitchell blinked and then glanced down to his covered chest before he rubbed a hand over his diaphragm and then looked back to Anders, “How’d you do that?”

“Ty used to get the hiccups all the time as a kid, I learned a trick or two to make ‘em go away.” The blonde said as he slid off the counter and started back to the table he’d been working at and slid back into the chair and looked back down at the notepad, “Ahh shit..” He grumbled and glared at the papers, “Now I forgot where I was..”


	18. Buying a House

Prompt # 18: Buying a House.

——-

The fire had started a floor down, just under Anders and Mitchell’s unit. It had completely destroyed three of the downstairs unit, but there had been some moderate fire damage to Anders’ floor itself, mostly to the bedroom and bathroom and some in the living room. It was the smoke damage that had been the worst. It blackened the walls and stained the sofa’s. It choked the air with it’s toxic scent and seeped into almost every single thing Anders and Mitchell owned.

Anders was thankful he and Mitchell hadn’t been home when the fire broke out. The authorities said it had been started by the downstairs neighbors overloading the wall plug and one of the cords had been exposed, the wall that had been destroyed in the fire was shared with their neighbors, and the two units were completely destroyed. The third, was like Anders’, moderate fire and heavy smoke damage. 

Anders and Mitchell had been out at the pub getting a late dinner. They’d met up after the vampire got off work at the hospital and had walked home, since it hadn’t been all that far from their flat. They heard the sirens, and Mitchell had smelled the smoke before they even rounded the corner to find fire trucks outside their building. Needless to say, it had been a long night for them. In the end, Anders had used Bragi to find out exactly what happened and if his unit was still inhabitable, it wasn’t.

Somehow the fish had survive the heat, but just barely. Anders and Mitchell had been allowed to go back in so they could grab a few things around 2 am, after the Units had been deemed structurally stable, but they would go with escorts. Anders grabbed his work laptop and the files he had brought home, along with a few of his leather bound journal’s he was constantly hiding or working in. Mitchell dug out his keepsake box from the closet, breathing a sigh of relief when he found it hadn’t been damaged. The photo album on the bottom shelf of the bookcase that Anders had but never showed was grabbed along with a few of the older looking books. They each grabbed some spare clothes and the fish, who were now living in a large mixing bowl. They’d come back and get the rest of the tank later once they found a temporary place to live.

Mitchell had suggested they call Ty and see if they couldn’t crash there until they found a new place, but Anders was having none of it, “They’ve got their own problems, we got this. There’s a hotel just down the street.” Anders had pointed out as he adjusted the bag over his shoulder and started to guide the vampire down the street, “Besides, do you -really- want to stay with dark and dreary?”

"Isn’t that what I am?" Mitchell had asked as he raised an eyebrow and followed after the God. He knew Anders was fiercely independent and hated to rely on others, especially his brothers. He’d much rather call Dawn and bother her, but he wouldn’t. Anders had a ego a mile wide, he wouldn’t let any of his brothers or Dawn see that he needed help. He had to do things himself, he had to prove that he wasn’t worthless, that he was capable and resourceful. But there were times Mitchell wasn’t sure who Anders was proving it too.

Sometimes seeing that behavior made Mitchell sad. It hurt to think that his lover felt like he had to prove everything he had ever earned was from his hard work alone, and not sweet talking someone. While Anders did use his Godly power more than the rest of his family, he was also in a position in the world where he could, but Mitchell was sure that had more to do with the fact that Bragi wouldn’t quiet or calm until he found a way out.

There were times that the vampire came home after a shift at the hospital, and found his lover still up, spiral notebooks out and notes and drawings etched into every page. Sometimes they were poems, if the writing format he could make out was anything to go off of, or sometimes they were slogans for companies he was working with. Other times there were drawings and runic letters mixed with Nordic artwork. Mitchell never pried, but he knew that was why Anders sometimes drank himself asleep, to quiet his mind.

For now though, that was the least of their worries. Mitchell wasn’t too keen on staying in a hotel for weeks on end, and Anders didn’t want his family to know that he was the latest in the Johnson line to face homelessness. The vampire was starting to see a growing trend among the brothers, and it was a bit disturbing.

What Mitchell hadn’t expected was for Anders to come back to the hotel, it had been almost three weeks since the fire, and toss keys at him.

"What’s this?" he asked shocked as he caught the set and stared at them. They looked like a set of basic house keys.

"Keys, what else do they look like?" Anders asked as he walked towards the closet and pulled out his bag and tossed it to the bed. He opened it up, "C’mon, pack up, we’re leaving."

Mitchell tracked the blonde’s movements from the closet to the bag, watching as the blonde started to pull his clothing from the closet and fold it up, “..Did you buy a new townhouse?”

"Nope." The blonde said easily as he continued packing up the clothes he’d either brought from his ruined home, or had bought since he’d been evicted due to smoke damage. Thank the God’s he had decent Home Insurance on the old unit, the money was certainly coming in handy.

"Then where are we going?"

"Home."

"Babe, you’re not drunk are you? What home are you talking about..?" Mitchell asked unsure what Anders was talking about. He turned the telly off, giving the God his full attention.

"We." Anders gestured between himself and Mitchell, "Are. Going." He made a walking motion with two fingers before he pointed to the door, "Home." Anders said slowly and a triangle with his hands, "You. Vampire. Me. God. New home. We go."

The vampire’s eyes narrowed dangerously, and a very annoyed look etched itself on Mitchell’s face, “I’m going to drain you dry in your sleep.”

"As long as its in our new home and new bed, I don’t care. I just want out of this hotel."

Sighing heavily Mitchell let his head fall back against the headboard, “Babe, our home burnt down, remember?”

"Ah, that was the old one. We’re going to a new one. Now c’mon, I’m not carrying all your things." Anders pointedly dropped Mitchell’s clothing bag and started for the door.

"Anders-"

"You’re starting to sound like a woman with all that whining, John, not very becoming of a 120 year old vampire, now is it?" Anders was starting to get mildly fed up with Mitchell dragging his feet. He was tired of living in a hotel. He was tired of room servince, something he never though possible, he was tired of being crammed in a tiny room and even smaller bathroom. He wanted peace and quiet and not hear the sounds of people on either side of him. He wanted to stretch his limb across the bed and not threaten to knock his lover off, "I’m leaving, I’m packing the car and if you aren’t in it in 5 minutes, I’m leaving you here."

——-

Needless to say, Mitchell had his things in the car. He slouched in the seat and ignored the moving scenery around him, he perked slightly when he realized they were actually leaving Auckland. Blinking he sat up and looked over to Anders’ questioningly, “Where are we going?”

"You gettin’ Alzheimer’s on me?" The blonde asked as he raised an eyebrow and glanced to the vampire, "I told you, we’re going home."

”..Home was in Auckland, though.”

"We’re not living in Auckland anymore." Anders stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But your family is there."

"I don’t see my family often enough for it to really be a factor for me."

"Your work is there."

"I -can- drive, you know."

"…You love eating out at restaurants."

"John, the night we went out to the pub was the first night we’d been out in over a month." The blonde pointed out as he continued to drive south from Auckland.

"Is that your way of sayin’ you’re becomin’ domesticated?" Mitchell asked with a sly grin.

"Domesticated? Me? Never." the blond shook his head. The drive was relatively quiet and uneventful.

Almost a half an hour after they’d left the hotel, Mitchell watched as Anders pulled the car up a driveway of a house, who’s reality market sign was still out, a sign that said ‘SOLD’ over the advertisement.

”..Anders?”

"Welcome home, John." Anders said with a gentle smile as he stopped the car in front of their new beach-front house.


	19. Technology

Prompt #19. Technology

——-

“Why wasn’t this bill paid?” Anders asked curiously as he walked into the kitchen. He leaned against the dark, pearl blue granite top and draped his dark, heather grey suit jacket over one of the bar stools. He dropped the yellow late notice on the counter in front of Mitchell and gave him a half annoyed look.

The vampire glanced at the bill and tilted his head to read which one it was, his brow furrowed slightly as he picked it up and read it over, “I thought I paid that..”

Anders sighed heavily and scratched the back of his head before he slid along the rounded counter top to his coffee maker, turning it on. Late bills seemed to be an ongoing problem with Mitchell, he noticed, and he’d only noticed after they’d moved in to the new house. Everything, all of Anders’ bills, had been set up on automatic payments when they’d been living in the condo back in Auckland, which made sense since everything had been under Anders name and account. Now though, they had joint checking, joint accounts, and it seemed that Mitchell was having a hard time keep up with paying the bills online.

The blonde had a feeling he knew the reason as to why, but every time he tried to approach the subject with the vampire, it never ended well. Mitchell tended to get defensive about technology and his lack of knowledge when it came to understanding it. Anders would have thought that Mitchell would have been better with keeping up the developing times and technology, but apparently it was as difficult to teach Mitchell as it was to teach Olaf.

“Well, thinkin’ you paid it and payin’ it are two entirely different things.” The blonde snarked as he pulled a mug down from the cabinet above.

“Would ya jus’ fuckin’ say what you wanna to say, already?” Mitchell hissed as he rubbed at his face and gave the blonde a rather bored, unamused look.

“You didn’t pay the bill.”

“I thought-”

“You didn’t pay the bill, because it’s on the computer and you hate the computer.”

“I don’t -hate- the computer.”

“Yes you do.” Anders said flatly as he pushed the button for the machine to pull the coffee into the mug, “I told you, I can show you how-”

“Ya dun hafta do that, I can figure it-”

“Obviously you can’t, since this is the 4th late bill we’ve gotten since moving here not 2 months ago!”

Mitchell drew in a deep breath and sat up straighter, his body and shoulders tenser. It was a purely defensive posture. His hazel eyes narrowing and his fingers twitched slightly against the magazine he’d been reading.

Anders drew in his own deep breath as he braced both palms on the counter top, and took a step back, “Jesus, fuckin’, Christ, it’s like trying to get Olaf to learn to use a phone all over again..” He grumbled to himself as he shook his head.

“I know how to use a phone.”

“You do..but a dumb phone. If I gave you my smart phone..”

Mitchell groaned and dropped his head backwards dramatically, “I hate those things..”

“Exactly.” Anders said as he glanced over, “Look..I hate fightin’ about this..so we’ll come up with a compromise..”

“What?” The vampire asked as he lifted his head to look back over to the blonde and gave him an unsure look.

“If I show you how to pay the bills online, and you take over doing it for me..” Anders started, “then I’ll stop giving you crap about not having a smart phone.”

“Deal.”

——-

A month had passed since Anders had confronted Mitchell about the late bills, and he couldn’t help but smirk to himself as he sat on the bar, his legs swinging slightly as he wait for Mitchell to get home. Hearing the door open and close, he sat up a bit straighter, “Babe, can you come in the kitchen for a moment?”

Mitchell came around the corner, his shoes not even off, and his messenger bag still resting diagonally across his body, “What’s up?”

Anders smirked and reached down to slide the wrapped box over to the vampire, “I got you something.”

There was a suspicious look on the vampire face, his eyes narrowed slightly and his brows furrowed together as he stepped up to the counter. He picked up the box, carefully turning it in his hands before he started to methodically unwrap the box only to stop halfway through. His hands dropped to the counter dramatically and he slid the half unwrapped, box forcefully back to Anders with a menacing glare before he started to walk away.

Anders let out an evil laugh and shifted to the side so he could pull the bill out from under him and wave it at Mitchell, “Late bill, now you have ta suffer a smart phone.”

“Fuck you!”

“Later, sunshine.” Anders said cheekily and chuckled to himself as he heard the bedroom door slam. He set late bill down and picked up the box and finished unwrapping it, “You make it oh, so easy sometimes, m’love.” He said to himself as he shook the empty cell phone box and snickered to himself, he’d won this round.


	20. Humanity

20\. Humanity

——-

“Feck.”

Anders blinked a few times as he looked up from the file he had been working on, he reached up to pull the glasses off and set them down on the counter, “Everything alright there?”

“Yes, yes.” The Irish man said in a rush as he set the ceramic mug down on the counter and reached over to grab a dish towel to mop up the water that had been spilt on the counter, “Just spilt some tea is all.”

Raising one arched brow, Anders picked up his glasses and just held them still for a brief moment while he watched Mitchell clean up the slight mess. He started to twist in the chair, as he tilted his head to the side. He unconsciously started chewing on the temple tip of his glasses, his blue eyes following the vampire’s movement, taking in the tense posture, especially around Mitchell’s shoulders. He’d noticed it yesterday as well, the slightly distracted look in the dark, hazel eyes, the nervous hand rubbing, and knee bouncing. It wasn’t like his Mitchell, especially now that they had moved out of Auckland and into their own house.

They’d both settled down and relaxed once they’d gotten out of the city. It was more of a drive for Anders to get to work, and Mitchell was enjoying the freedom of the new town and taking a leave of absence from the hospital. Anders was trying to encourage his lover to look into something new. They had started new, why couldn’t Mitchell?

He’d seen the vampire looking into taking classes, and had even ‘accidentally’ left a local community college ‘junk mail’ advertising on the counter for Mitchell to see that there were online and night classes available. It seemed that he was starting to take an interest in the extra schooling and had mentioned it over dinner, but that had been two days ago, around the time he started to get tense.

Mitchell looked over his shoulder when he felt an increasing pressure build up from someone staring too long. He raised a dark eyebrow as he tossed the dish towel back to the sink and leaned back against the counter top and picked up his tea, “Ands?” He questioned when he noticed the slightly glazed over look in the cornflower blue orbs.

“Hm?” Anders blinked rapidly and sat up a bit straighter.

“You were starin’.”

“Do you blame me? You’re hot, of course I stare.”

“..Uh huh.”  
The blonde tapped his pen against the counter and took in a deep breathe, “..You talked with your mates back England, didn’t you?” He asked carefully, his tone guarded. He watched as Mitchell’s eyes flashed up to him and the way his shoulders seem to tense and raise up.

“..Why?” The vampire looked away as he cleared his throat and brought the tea up to his lips to blow at the steaming, hot water.

“You’re never this testy unless I give you a reason to be.” Anders pointed out as he set his pen down and got out of the bar chair. He walked into the kitchen and hooped up to sit on the counter. Reaching over, he grabbed the bowl of cut up apple bits and pulled them over to himself, “So, tell me what happened.”

“I’d rather not talk about it.”

“I don’t care if you don’t want to talk about it. Whatever they said upset you, and you haven’t been the same for 2 days.” The blonde said with an easy shake of his head. He took a bite of the green apple piece and stared hard at his lover, “Now, I’ve let you pout for a day-“

“I’m not pouting!”

“So, c’mon, out with it.”

Mitchell reached up with one hand to rub at his brow agitately, “I-!” He stopped and shook his head and dropped his hand against his thigh, “They just..” He sighed heavily and looked away from his lover, “..They don’t think me going to the College is a good idea.”

“What?” Anders asked sharply as he sat up, ramrod straight. The piece of apple that he had hanging between his lips fell and he tried to catch it, but his fingers tipped it and the piece fell to the floor. The two stared at it for the briefest of moments before Anders looked back up at Mitchell, “Why the fuck did they say that?”

“Huh?” The Irishman set cooling tea on the counter top and stepped over to pick up the apple slice and tossed it to the sink.

“Why’d they tell you not to go back to school?”

Mitchell shrugged and let his palms grip the counter behind him. He was grateful it was granite and nearly impossible for him to break, “They just..” He took in an exaggerated, unneeded breath, “..I’m not human, and they were kind enough to point that out.”

“What does being human have to do with it?” Anders asked, his brow furrowing as he picked up another apple piece, “It’s school, it’s education, George and Nina both had degree’s right?”

“Right.”

“Ty and I both have degrees, and Mike has all sorts of building certifications and Axl just fails at just about everything he does.” The blonde explained as he took a bite of apple and pulled it back to stare at it for a moment. He made a slight face at the sour taste and tossed the half eaten slice to the sink, “So God’s and Werewolves can have degrees but not vampires, is that what they’re saying?”

“George and Nina had their degrees before they were turned.” Mitchell pointed out as he watched the apple piece fly across the kitchen to the sink. He rolled his eyes and pushed off the counter and walked over to the blonde, “You do this every time we have apples and it drives me nuts.”

“What?”

“You take a bite and then throw the rest out.”

“It’s sour. I don’t like sour apples.”

“It’s not sour, Ands.” The vampire took the bowl away from the blonde and took a pointed bike of the apple slice and walked back over to where he’d left his tea. He set the bowl down and picked up the ceramic mug and brought it up to his lips and took a small sip. It was still too hot.

“Yea, well, that drives me nuts.” Anders countered as he watched Mitchell set the mug down again

“What does?”

“Just drink the damn tea.”

“It’s too hot.”

“So? You do it every time. You set it aside to finish cooling and then forget about it, go back and then it’s cold. It outsmarts you ever time.” Anders made a slight face when he started to look around the table for something to snack on and didn’t find anything relatively close. He leaned over to the fruit bowl and grabbed the orange that was sitting in it and pulled it to himself, “Now you have two Werewolves with degree’s that are working in the Education field, and in a Hospital. How is that safer than a vampire going to school? I mean really, you aren’t gonna go crazy and drink everyone dry.”

Mitchell gave Anders a pointed look and sighed before he looked away, “I have before.”

“She was a psycho whore bitch.” Anders exclaimed as he peeled the orange.

The vampire let out something that sounded like a scoffing laugh, “Ever so eloquent, Oh, Giver of Words.”

“I try.” Anders couldn’t help the soft chuckle that escaped him as he split the fruit and pulled up a triangle piece, “Look, all I’m sayin’ is that it sounds a bit hypocritical that they judge you for wantin’ ta go back to school and do something with your permanently, extended life.”

“But they have a point though. What if I go-”

“You won’t. You feed off of me once a month and you’ve been stable and healthier. God blood does my vampire wonders.” He shifted on the counter and started to peel the white threads off the orange in his hands, “So what’s the real reason it bothers you?”

“I just sai-”

“No, that’s what ‘they’ said, not what you think.” The blonde knew it probably sounded harsh and too straight forward to ask, but he knew that if he didn’t Mitchell would find a way to dance around it and let it die, along with the possibility of him going back to school. He wouldn’t let friends that existed more than halfway around the world destroy his lover’s happiness because they were being narrow minded and hypocritical.

Mitchell took a sip of his tea and reached up to hold it with both hands as it had cooled off just enough for him to drink it, “..It just reminded me that I’m not human, that somehow their humanity, because their changes were both accidents, is somehow-”

“What does humanity have to do with school?”

“I don’t know. I don’t know what I’m saying anymore..”

“John.” Anders said softly, but just loud enough to get the dark haired man’s attention, “You’re not trying to better your humanity, which by definition, you still have because you’re homo and a compassionate bundle of feelings.” He held up his hand when he saw Mitchell’s jaw fall open to interrupt him, “I’m not done.” He said easily, “You are trying to better knowledge and find a profession you enjoy and love. That’s trying to better yourself as a Man, not bettering your humanity. Therefore, I say fuck the buggers back in England and do whatever makes you happy…or not happy, whichever you want to do.”

Mitchell blinked and closed his mouth to stare at Anders for a long moment. A warmth and feeling that he’d come to recognize as love washed through him and his slow, slow beating heart thumped a bit harder. He gave the God a shy, boyish smile and bit his lower lip before he nodded and glanced away, “Yea..You’re right.”

“Course I am!” Anders said as he slid off the counter and started back around to the bar stools so he could keep working, “Now stop pouting-”

“Feck..”

“What now?” Anders asked as he froze halfway onto the stool.

“..My tea outsmarted me.”

“What?”

“It was at the perfect temperature a second ago, then I listened to you run your mouth and now it’s cold..”

Anders couldn’t help but laugh.


	21. I know

21\. I know

\---

“I love you.”

“I know..”

Anders raised an eyebrow as he stepped in the door to their new home. He recognized the iconic lines, and the voices behind them, but what he didn’t understand was why it was on. He closed the door behind him, “Hello?” He called out as he moved down the hall way to the living room, “Hello?” He called again as he finally got to the living room.

“Here.” A familiar olive skinned hand, with green fingerless gloves raised up over the back of the couch before dropping back down out of view. 

“I thought you worked today.” The blonde said as he knelt down to untie his oxfords. He raised a slightly suspicious eyebrow as he set the shoes down and started towards the couch. He glanced towards the kitchen. He could see some messes in there, which clearly meant Mitchell had been home all day, “Did I miss something?” He asked as he looked back at the brunette.

“No, I got a call that I could take the day off.” Came the casual answer, along with a one shoulder shrug. The vampire had a long sleeve shirt one, with a black short sleeve shirt over top. His legs were crossed under the knitted throw blanket, but Anders knew that Mitchell had miss matched socks, “Figured I’d just have a lie in.”

“Oh..” Anders said simply as he looked back to the television, “So you decided to rot your brain with Star Trek?”

“Wars, babe!” Mitchell corrected immediately and sat up sharply, his eyes going a bit wide in surprise, “It’s Star Wars!” He emphasized.

“Ahh, my bad.” Anders’ tone held a bit of a sarcastic tone to it, as if he knew better and was playing the vampire, “Have fun with your Star Dates and wizards.”

“You speak blasphemy!” The vampire sat up more, watching the God move out of the living room and towards the kitchen to pick up the mess he had left on the counter, “You’re sacrilegious, you know that right?”

“Coming from the immortal vampire whose fucking the Norse God?” The blonde threw the moment the words left the brunette’s mouth. He dropped the trash in the rubbish bin and turned on the sink to start washing the plates, “That’s rich.”

“…I can’t tell if you’re being serious about not knowing anything about Star Wars right now or not.” The brunette pouted slightly, his chin resting on the back of the couch. His heavy brow furrowed adding to the childish look.

Anders looked back at his downtrodden lover and his lips curved into a smile, the dimples in his lips pulling as he washed the plate, “Sure I know it.” He said and shrugged one shoulder, “Something about a robot taking over the galaxy, and rebels righting furry forest animals.”

Mitchell’s eyes closed and he let out a pitiful groan, “God, babe, please, stop, you’re hurting me.” Opening up his dark, hazel eyes he gazed back at Anders longingly, “Please tell me you’re joking right?”

The God chuckled and set the plate in the drying rack next to the sink, “I’m joking.” He admitted, “It was just too fun to watch you fall apart.” He admitted as he turned off the sink and dried his hands, “Ty was obsessed when he was little. He loved episode 6 so much, he wore the VHS out. Dad was pissed when he had to buy a new one.” 

“They’re only Ewoks..” Mitchell’s nose scrunched slightly, “Empire was better.”

“Not according to Ty.” 

“..One would have thought he would have been drawn to empire, because they’re on the ice planet of Hoth.” 

“He wasn’t always Mr. Frosty.” Anders reminded as he made his way back to the living room, “Did you enjoy your lazy day then?”

Mitchell grinned when his lover moved closer to him, and reached out to take a hold of the blonde by his button down shirt, “Mhm..” He hummed out and started to pull on the light blue shirt, just enough that Anders would have to bend over so he could give him a kiss, “I love you..”

The blonde smiled as he gave the brunette one more kiss, “I know..”

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Well, It’s been 14 months since I last updated this.. inspiration randomly hit. I don’t know how long it’ll stay, but, you got 1 outta me this year. Hopefully more to come.  
>  I own none, but it is my intellectual property. No website, but Archive of Our Own, has the right to host this work. All other sites must seek FiliKiliRP’s permission before hosting. 
> 
> \---


	22. I'm Home

Prompt #22: I’m Home

\-----

It was rare for both God and Vampire to be up early. The two liked to lounge in bed for as long as possible, especially when they had time off together. Every second Saturday of the month Anders and Mitchell had off, that meant curling into bed, sleeping and dozing, and lazy, slow sex. The last being one of Anders’ favorite parts of their day off together.

It was nearing the middle of fall, the trees around the house had all started to turn. The lush green that used to surround their beach house was starting to fade, replacing it with the rich reds and golden oranges. It completely changed the feeling around the house. Their beach house, which during the summer had felt like a nice little bungalow, with open air feeling and smelling of coconut, but Mitchell chalked that up to the copious amounts of rum they had gone through.

Now that it was fall and the winds were starting to pick back up, he could really hear the waves. Well, he could always hear the waves, vampiric hearing in all, but they were…soothing somehow. It was something he didn’t quite expect, to find that he enjoyed the sound of the waves, the soft feel of the wind blowing in through the back patio, and the lingering warmth of the summer still clinging to the air around them. 

It was early in the morning, even for them, 7 AM, but yet, he wasn’t tired. He felt awake and content, just taking the time to enjoy the world around him. Mitchell walked from the dark bedroom towards the kitchen, his feet quiet on the granite floor. He had slipped out of bed and into a pair of boxer shorts and polyester, knee length dark blue basketball shorts. The large windows in the kitchen were partly opened letting a breeze in, the brunette glanced out to the long back yard they had to the ocean. He let the calm, soothing sound wash over him as he made his way to the coffee maker. 

Leaning one hip against the counter top, Mitchell easily went about making his morning coffee. He looked back to the machine and saw that it had stopped. Lifting one foot, he easily scratched at the back of his opposite calf and grabbed a second mug and started the machine again. Humming softly, the brunette waited for the second mug to be finished before he walked to the fridge and pulled out the coffee creamer and added it to the coffee. 

Just as he finished he felt two, warm arms wrap around his middle, and soft lips press to the back of his neck, “Morning..” Came the rich accented voice he loved so much. 

“Hello, m’love.” 

A warm breeze drifted through their kitchen window, washing over the two, “You’re up early..” the blonde murmured, his voice just loud enough to carry between the two of them, but didn’t overwhelm the calming atmosphere they were in. 

“I just woke up.” Mitchell said as he looked over his shoulder to the blonde and picked up the second mug of coffee to hand to Anders.

“Mm..me too.” The blonde admitted and let go of Mitchell to take the mug, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

The blonde smiled softly and stood up on his toes to press a soft kiss to Mitchell’s lips. They walked through the living room to the back patio and easily sat down on the cushioned wicket chairs, each stretching their legs out to the ottoman, “I’m surprised it’s still so warm..” the brunette commented before he took a drink of his coffee. 

“Mm..I like it.” Anders admitted gently, “You can tell the seasons are starting to change, but it’s not too cold.” He crossed his legs at his ankles, relaxing back in the seat.

“I like it too.” Came the soft sigh, “I finally feel like I belong, ya know?” Mitchell’s dark hazel eyes flickered over to Anders over the rim of his coffee mug.

The blonde paused with the mug against his lips, “What?” He forced himself to swallow, “Really?” 

“Yea,” the vampire felt his own lips pull back into a smile, the feeling of warmth and contentment moving through him in a way that he hadn’t felt in years, “Yea, I do.” He nodded and looked back at Anders, “I’m finally home.”


	23. The Road

Prompt# 23. The Road

\--------

It was late afternoon, most would consider it early evening truth be told, but time didn’t mean a whole lot to a vampire. It was only a few days after their day off together and Mitchell still felt content and relaxed in their new home. Perhaps it was the fact that it was ‘their’ home that helped Mitchell feel so secure. Perhaps it was living on the beach front and the open air lay out of the house, or that the two men were finally secure and comfortable in their relationship. He wasn’t sure, he couldn’t pinpoint it, but he liked it. The TV was on, as it usually was when Mitchell was home alone. He liked the background noise it created, it helped him feel like he wasn’t alone. He didn’t really care about what was on. A movie from the early 90’s, that much he could figure out by the cinematography and actors. It was nothing more than distraction really. 

Lifting the cold beer to his lips, the Irishman took a sip of it, before he lowered the bottle and let his arm stretch over the top of the arm of the white sofa. He was slouched down into the cushions, his long legs stretched out in front of him, crossed at the ankle and his heels resting in the middle of the ottoman. He had just finished his 3 “day on” shift at the hospital, and it was really his first day off, which meant he was at his laziest. He had barely managed to put clothes on, a heavily wrinkled black shirt and rust red shorts, and drag himself out of the bedroom to the couch. 

Hearing a very dull, very low rumble, that had absolutely nothing to do with the jungle noises that were in the movie, he looked to the oversized window and gazed lazily out at the churning waves. Thunder, he realized, he spotted the large thunderhead clouds miles off the coast, and watched the waves, they were far darker than what he was used to seeing. The wind was starting to pick up, creating white caps in the water. Sitting up, he dropped one leg to the floor, leaving the other stretched out to the ottoman and leaned forward to set his beer on the coaster and glanced to the mounted clock, it was almost 5 in the evening. Anders would be home soon.

No sooner had he thought it, he heard the front door open and close, a bit more forcefully than he had expected. It was Friday. Friday usually meant an easy day for the blonde, unless of course the other Johnson’s had intervened. Looking towards the hallway, Mitchell caught sight of Anders walking, more like stomping, into the room, “Hey..bad day?”

“Gee, what gave that away, Captain Obvious?” 

Very bad day then.

Getting up, Mitchell picked up his beer and started to walk towards the kitchen, “Here..” He said as he passed the blonde his barely sipped beer, “You need this more than I do.”

“…Thanks.” Anders managed to get out, he followed after the Vampire, and set his laptop bag down on the counter top and eased himself into the bar stool. He drained almost 1/3 of the bottle in one go before he set the beer down, “God today sucked…”

“What happened?” Mitchell asked as he grabbed a fresh beer, and easily unscrewed the top and set it aside, “Just bad clients?”

“Yea..” Anders breathed out and rubbed at his eyes, his finger briefly digging in to his eye sockets, “They’re just shit clients expecting the moon, but they wanted it yesterday. They’re just fuckin’ unreasonable. They expect me to fix their crap with a snap of my fingers, and that’s all this job has become! Cleaning up after them, like I’m their parent! That’s not why I created up this company.”

The brunette set a bowl of guacamole in front of Anders, knowing his lover needed something to eat, or the anger would only amplify, “So what did you want to do with it?” he asked as he moved to their pantry to find some chips and set them on the counter.

“I don’t know, it was a growing business when I was at University. It seemed like something I’d be good at, I thought there’d be more promotional work..I don’t know.” The blonde sighed, clearly frustrated and reached for the chips.

“…Can I be honest with you?” 

“Why not..” Anders sighed out as he took a bite of chips and guacamole.

“I think you’re burned out of PR work.”

“What?!” 

“Not like that!” Mitchell quickly corrected and held his hands up defensively, “Not like you’re washed up or no good, not like that.” 

Anders eyes narrowed slightly, “Get to the point..”

“I’m saying, I think you’re emotionally worn down from cleaning up after all your adult children who qualify for clients.” Mitchell elaborated, “You can pull an amazing new add out   
of your ass at any given moment, but..I don’t think it challenges you anymore. I think you need a new challenge, I think you need a change of pace.”

“So, you’re saying I need to close down my company? The one I’ve built from scratch-”

“Not necessarily, but, I think it’s something to keep on the back burner.” Mitchell shrugged. He wasn’t taking offense to Anders anger, the blonde would calm down once the food settled, he changed and took a shower, it was only frustration, it was temporary. “Why don’t you finish yer beer, go shower and change, and I get food goin’, yea?”

“You can’t cook.”

“I burned dinner hours ago.” Mitchell smirked coyly, “I called our favorite Thai place and they’re delivering in a half an hour.”

“Mmn…Little Bangkok.” Anders always managed to make the name of the restaurant sound dirty. Perhaps it was how he would put an emphasis on the word, ‘cock’.

“Yes, now go shower, and food will be ready when you’re done.”

“Alright, alright.” Anders nodded and picked up the beer and drank it down before he slid from the barstool, “You got that-”

“Basil chicken, cooked Thai style? Yes.” Mitchell assured with a smile, “Not too spicy either, ya wimp.”

“With an attitude like that, you can forget that appreciative blow job I was going to give you for getting food, but that just flew out the window.” Anders shrugged and tossed the empty bottle in the recycle and left the kitchen.

“Oh, I’m sure you’ll find a way to forgive me.” The vampire called back, “I even ordered that curry you love so much, the one I hate.” He raised his voice slightly, so it would carry down the hall after his lover. The brunette smiled to himself and listened for the blonde to pause in the hall way, letting the words sink in. 

“I have found it within myself to forgive you and appreciation blow jobs are back on the table.” 

Mitchell could only chuckle to himself, already Anders was calming down and returning to his normal self.

\-----

As promised, within 30 minutes their delivery had arrived, and Anders was showered and clean, and in a much better mood. The vampire gave the blonde a gentle smile as he entered the room. He had just finished plating their food and gently slid the plate over to Anders, “For His Holiness..”

“Holiness is only for mortal, earthly figures who only think they’re important.”

“Oh, my bad.” Mitchell’s sarcasm was displaced by the easily smile, “God among Men, the Bringer of Words and Guardian of Odin’s Halls.”

“That’s better.” Anders teased as he stepped closer to the brunette and pressed a kiss to his full lips, “Thank you for food.”

“You’re welcome.” The Irishman grinned and gave his lover another soft kiss.

“You know..I’ve thought about that, as a job.” Anders said as he turned away and picked up his plate, “A bringer of words..”

The brunette blinked and raised an arched brow, before he picked up his own plate, “What? Like a teacher? Babe, all those kids would drive you nuts.”

“No, not as a teacher, but..” the blonde took a deep breathe, a nervous gesture, a sign he was about to reveal something he wasn’t sure about, “A translator for historical texts..”

“..What like medieval stuff?”

“Some..I kinda have the advantage with languages, ya know.” Anders admitted as he eased himself back into the bar stool and ran his fingers over the condensation of the beer bottle, another nervous habit.

“…I thought I did.” Mitchell realized that Anders was hinting at something more, but wasn’t quite sure how to say it out loud. It was a sign that he wanted Mitchell to ask,   
“..Exactly how many languages can you read?”

“Read? Or speak?” The blonde’s azure eyes flickered up to the dark hazel.

“Is there a difference?”

“..About 12.” 

“..12.” The vampire replied in a deadpanned voice. 

“Somewhere in the neighborhood of 12, yea, I kinda stopped keeping track. It’s mostly Western European languages than anything else. I know learned Russian and Chinese because I was bored in Uni.”

“..So you want to go to a..University? A Museum? And translate ancient texts?” Mitchell pieced together.

“Something like that, yea. It would keep Bragi quiet and it would keep me occupied.”

“..But is that what you want to do?” Mitchell asked as he took a bit of the phad thai.

“Maybe?...I don’t know.” Came the heavy sigh, “It’s stupid.”

“No! No, not at all, I’m just a bit surprised, but not in a bad way, I think it’s really interesting. But, babe, if this would be something that would make you happy, and it’s what you want to do, then I’m all for it.” Mitchell encouraged, “You were patient with me when I went back to school and got my RN, now it’s my turn to support and encourage you.” Mitchell watched Anders carefully, watched the tension drain out of his shoulders as the words and the truth in them, sank in.

“Thank you..” Anders murmured, almost shyly, but there was a relieved tone hiding in his voice.

“No worries, darlin’.” 

“No, I mean it..” Anders said and reached out to set a hand on Mitchell’s, “Thank you, John.”

But what he really meant was, 'I love you'.


	24. Apples

24\. Apple  
\-----

Mitchell had noticed the strange quirk months ago, not long after they moved into the house. Anders had always sent out for groceries back at the condo, or Mitchell would stop and pick up what they needed. But Mitchell had seen the apples at the grocer’s and he hadn’t been able to pass them up. He brought home a half dozen, knowing that he’d be snacking on them on the way to work. The first time he’d brought the apples home he’d been surprised to find Anders grabbing one while he set his laptop down on the counter.

He’d watched as the blonde slid into the bar stool chair and took a bite before he opening the laptop and then stopped, “Everything alright?” The vampire asked as he noticed the strange face his lover was making.

“Did you just buy these?” Anders asked as he slowly chewed the piece he’d bitten off and stared at the apple strangely, as if something should have been coming out of it.

“Yea, why?” Mitchell tilted his head and reached over to grab the apple that Anders had grabbed and took a sniff of it. He’d thought they were good, they smelled ripe, and he would know due to his enhanced sense of smell. He took a bite and rolled the piece around in his mouth, it tasted fine. Sweet, but not overly tart, “Tastes just fine.”

“Taste’s sour.” Anders said as he forced himself to swallow the piece he’d taken a bite of.

“Your taste buds are off.”

Anders grumbled and looked back at his laptop and reached for the water he had instead of Vodka, “Why apples?”

“They looked good. I like apples. We don’t eat enough fruit.”

“We are fruits.” Anders pointed out with a teasing smirk, “Since when have you been on a health eating kick, anyway?”

“Since I was cornered at the hospital and bitched about the horrid food I’d pulled out of the vending machine.”

“Well, it’s either vending machine food or you starve.” Anders reasoned, “We both know you can’t cook.” He finished and turned to give the apple a sideways glare.

“Stop glaring at the apples, they didn’t do anything.” The vampire lightly chastised and watched Anders carefully for a long minute, “..You want the apples, but you are being far too picky about them. Why?”

“Someone doesn’t remember their Norse mythology.” Came the sing-song voice as the blonde kept his light blue orbs on his laptop screen and started typing away.

“I do…I just don’t remember about the apple-…” Mitchell stopped, his brow furrowing slightly in thought, “Ooh..” He drawled in realization, “Idunn.”

“Give the man a gold star!” 

“She watched over the orchards, she gave the God’s the apples that helped make them nearly immortal.” The vampire recalled before he took a bite of apples, “..And your wife.”

“Bragi’s wife, not mine.” Anders corrected, “Like hell you’d catch me tied down with a woman.”

“But aren’t God’s and Goddesses drawn together?” The vampire asked curiously.

“Yes, but just because we’re supposed to be drawn to one another, that doesn’t mean that I’ll just jump into the sack with her.” The blonde looked over to the vampire, “What do you take me for? Really, John. I’ve got you..” He said, his voice softening, “Why would I give all that up? You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” 

“..You really do know how to make a guy blush.” Mitchell grinned softly and leaned forward to press a kiss to Anders’ full lips, “You’re the best thing that ever happened to me, too.”

“Gah.. gross.” Anders pulled back and rubbed the back of his hand over his lips, “Sour apples!”

“Oh get over it!”


	25. Wind Chimes

25\. Wind chimes  
\-----  
Anders and Mitchell had unintentionally thrown a warming party, while simultaneously trying to move in all at the same time. At the time it consisted of the Johnson brother’s, who’d stayed at the beach house after helping move in the new furniture. The three had razzed Anders, demanding pizza and beer as a good faith payment for their time and efforts. Mitchell volunteered to go get the pizza and beer. It gave him some time away from the crazy dynamics that was his lover’s family. By the time he’d gotten back, the Goddesses and Olaf had shown up. He’d rolled his eyes and shook his head in the car, typical, all the hard work is done and everyone shows up.

Ingrid had been the only one to actually bring the couple something for the new house. She’d passed a paper bag to Mitchell on the way in and gave him a kiss on the cheek, “Every new home deserves a proper blessing!” She had said with a charming smile, the brim of her sunflower hat flipped up, and her long brunette locks curled and wavy over her shoulders.

The vampire only managed a soft grinned, a somewhat pained, knowing look in his dark hazel eyes, “I don’t do well with those.”

“Oh, Dear, nothing like that.” She assured as she set her hands on his shoulders and gave them a brief, reassuring squeeze. Ingrid was one of the few completely unfazed by his cool skin and knowledge that he was a vampire, “I made sure none of the things in the bag would harm you.” She moved her hands to cup his scruffy cheeks, “Prudence. Now there’s more out in the car!” She had said with a wink and let him go to move further into the house.

Mitchell watched her greet Stacy and Michele before he’d moved to the kitchen and set the bag down on the granite countertop. Everyone had already dug into the pizza and beer, they’d gathered in the living room, sitting on the floor. The new couch hadn’t been put together, and Anders wasn’t about to let Axl on the white couch with marinara sauce. 

He’d made two trips out to Ingrid’s car, bringing in the stuff, clearly labeled for them and brought them into the kitchen with the original paper bag she’d given him. Taking them out one by one, Mitchell carefully examined them, completely confused by their significance.  
He’d found a loaf of bread, white sage, quartz rocks that filled a simple mason jar, which had the words, “Wish Jar” written across the lid, salt, candles, honey and some incense. He’d promptly shoved the incense sticks back into the bag, making a face and rubbing his nose on his shoulder, trying to get rid of the scent. They burned his sinuses something fiercer. If he’d been alive and had a mortal’s sense of smell, they might not have been too bad. Besides Anders wasn’t one for powerful scents anyways. 

He sighed slightly, still confused as he looked at all the items. Ingrid had given them a broom, which he had left out, and a small planter’s box that had alive and healthy herbs growing in it. It looked like it could easily fit in their kitchen window, which was where he set it, if Anders wanted to move it, he could do it. 

He’d set the loaf of bread in the kitchen and tossed the white sage aside before he dug out the set of wind chimes. This was the second set he’d found. The first had been a larger, metal set with 7 long pipes all rubber banded together so they wouldn’t tangle in the back of the car. He’d set that aside, knowing he’d either have to set it up or toss it out, depending on what Anders decided, Mitchell didn’t care either way. This set, though, was a smaller, with metal chimes hanging down in a spiral pattern. Mitchell started to set it back in the bag when Olaf appeared in the kitchen, taking it from the vampire to hang up before he could hide it.

“Perfect! Now you’ll have two! The wind out here is perfect for them, it creates a nice, zen to-”

“Grandpa, you aren’t turning the back porch into your own, private hippy corner.” Anders chided as he watched his grandfather walk through the living room towards the back door with the two sets of wind chimes.

“That was never my intention, I’m simply mean to-”

“Create a hippy corner on Anders porch so you can-”

“C’mon Axl, that’s not fair, what if he’s really just-”

“Ah god, Ty! Do you hear yourself?!”

From there it had escalated into a rather typical, ‘Johnson Family Argument, Goddesses Included’. 

To Mitchell it was just yelling and arguing, he’d always preferred to stay out of their family drama. It wasn’t because he was the outsider, it was just safer for everyone.

Regardless, the wind chimes had gone up and neither Anders nor Mitchell had put forth the effort to take them down.

That had been almost 8 months ago. 

Things had changed drastically since then. 

Anders had sold J:PR and was back in school working towards a new degree. Mitchell had his ANRP and worked locally. They were avoiding Auckland as much as possible. In all actuality, they were avoiding the rest of the family, if they were being honest with themselves. The career change had been hard on Anders, despite it being his idea. It was a rather delicate change the blonde was going through. His family was completely unaware of it, and Mitchell was sure they would have ridiculed him relentlessly for his decisions.

They were also completely unaware of the talents that Bragi gave their brother, to them Anders could manipulate the weak minded with his words. A drunken Axl had once proclaimed Anders to be a Jedi. But, if they knew the truth, Mitchell was sure they would be at their door trying to manipulate Anders to use Bragi to their own advantage. 

Bragi was strong, even in his diluted, contained form.

He let Anders hear things in words that others would never pick up, the best example being lies and deceit. One could not lie to the God who’d given mortal’s Words and Poetry. Anders could read Runes, which was something even archaeologist and historians struggled with. Languages laid down for him, which was why he could read and speak almost 12 languages. 

Anders was addicted to the written word and words were addicted to Anders, whether that one was Bragi’s influence, Mitchell would never know. 

But all of it took its toll on his lover.

Too much or too little stimulation and it would either invigorated or infuriated Bragi. The creative itch would get to the God, and when he couldn’t express himself the way he wanted too, it would make him angry and he would lash out. Anders could only keep up with Bragi for so long before the lashing out affected him physically. It typically manifested in many different forms, the most common being insomnia and migraines. 

The vampire could always tell when Anders was trying too hard to keep up with Bragi. The changes weren’t as subtle as Anders through they were. His tone would change, the tension in his shoulders and face would tighten, he couldn’t hold his focus for long periods of time. Mitchell knew how to look for the signs, so he wasn’t surprised to come home and find the house dark and quiet, a sure sign that Anders was battling a migraine. 

Keeping quiet, he went upstairs to change and shower. Neither of them were overly fond of the antiseptic scent the clinic left on Mitchell’s clothes and skin. He’d half expected the blonde to be in bed, trying to sleep off a migraine, but the bed was empty.

Showering and changing Mitchell went back down stairs trying find the blonde. The sound of wind chimes caught his attention and he raised a curious brow looking towards the back, sliding door. He always forgot they had them, which made Anders laugh since Mitchell had the enhanced senses out of the two of them. 

Feeling a soft breeze and seeing the long, black drape waving Mitchell started towards the back porch, he figured if the back door was open, and Anders wasn’t hiding up stairs or on the couch, he had to be outside. Pushing the door open a little wider he spotted Anders sitting at the top of the steps, cross legged and straight. He had grabbed one of Olaf’s overly colorful, overly big pillows to sit on and was facing outwards, towards the water. The chimes were soft and surprisingly rhythmic and not chaotic sounding as they were gently tossed about. The mixture of higher tones mixing with the lower gave off a strange ambiance of being in a temple, high in the mountains somewhere. 

There was more though, and if Mitchell listened carefully he could hear it, a soft, but powerful and he realized it was wind. He hadn’t realized how loudly the wind ripped through the small valley and across their back yard. It hummed almost, low and steady while it mixed with the rhythmic sound of crashing waves. 

It was strange and yet, calming.

Turning his dark hazel eyes back on the blonde he watched the man breathe smooth, even breathes. He could see the rise and fall of Anders shoulders, he wasn’t asleep sitting up but concentrating on something, meditating perhaps? 

“You’re off early.” The familiar accented voice said, calm and completely at ease. A drastic difference than what Mitchell thought it would be. Usually when Bragi started to get to Anders, his tone took a harsher, more clipped tone to it, but not this time it seemed.

“I got lucky, Dr. Spire didn’t have any more patients for the day.” Mitchell leaned against the door jam and slid his hands into the pockets of the black, fleece track pants. He tilted his head slightly still watching his lover, “…Bragi getting to you again?” He asked, wanting to make sure he was reading the signs correctly.

“He tried.” Anders replied, a light, almost humorous tonality to his voice. 

“Oh?” Mitchell drawled.

“I tried something new.” The blonde turned on the pillow to look back at Mitchell, still cross legged, and a coy smile on his lips. If the Mona Lisa were a man, it’d be Anders Johnson, “Took a page out of Grandpa’s book.”

The vampire looked to the blue eyes, clear as sky and took in his relaxed posture, “..You’re not high.” He stated.

“Not that page.” Anders chuckled gently, an easy smile on his lips, and creating the dimples the vampire loved so much, “No, I talk to him about finding a ‘Happy place’.” He admitted while tapping at his temple, “Some Zen bull shit.”

Mitchell smiled back instinctively. If Anders was in a good mood and feeling better then all was good in Mitchell’s world. He didn’t even have to ask if it worked, he could clearly see that it had, “Well, Dali Lama, if you’re done with ‘happy time’, you want to help me figure out dinner?” 

“It’s already in the oven, blood hound.”

Mitchell brows furrowed in confusion, he easily leaned back, almost rolling along the door jam to look back at the kitchen. He spotted the oven light on and blinked, “Huh..how did I not..” He stopped and looked back at Anders, confused and a bit worried.

“White Sage.” Anders answered, “I found it hiding on the counter top behind all the other spice. I’m burning it out here, must have gotten into the house.” Anders said as he reached over to put it out, “You really couldn’t smell it?”

“No.” Mitchell was even more confused, what did Anders know about vampires that he didn’t?

“Guess I just found an awesome anti-vampire tracker.” The blonde chuckled as he got up, he lazily kicked the oversized pillow further under the overhang and gently nudged Mitchell back into the house. He closed the door behind them and easily wrapped his arms around the vampire, “Thank you…”

“For what?” Mitchell asked as he wrapped his arms around Anders, holding him snugly against himself. He still couldn’t smell Anders scent. Strange. He’d have to look into it more.

“For not making fun of me for any of this crazy shit that’s been going on..”

“Babe, you know I wouldn’t make fun of you. If meditating helps keep the crazy bastard at bay, then meditate away.” Mitchell assured as he rubbed at the blonde’s broad back, “We both know a shit ton of comics is the only thing that helps me when my nightmares get too bad, and you don’t make fun of me for it.” 

Anders smiled softly against the vampire’s chest, his ear over the long dead heart, but a part of him knew it was still there and if he was still, he could still feel it beating, very faintly and very, very slowly, “…I love you, John.”

Mitchell grinned and tightened his arms around the blonde, “I love you too.” He murmured before he pressed a soft kiss to the top of Anders head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews, they really do mean a lot to me! It's been tough getting back in the grove of writing again. Baby steps, right? 
> 
> I always love to hear from everyone, if you have any specific thoughts/suggestions/prompts feel free to PM me!


	26. Accident

26\. Accident

\-----

Andes had first heard about the accidents on the nightly news. He’d been studying for a mid-term when the broadcast had caught his attention. There had been a 23 car accident on the highway from Auckland going Southbound. He sat up a bit straighter, and set his book aside, his attention solely on the anchors. 

“While a majority of the severe injuries are being taken to Auckland. Some are being taken to local Hospital to try and-”

Mitchell was at work. 

The blonde reached for his phone and clicked the home button, he watched as the time flashed up and his brows furrowed a bit, worriedly. Mitchell was scheduled to be off by 8 PM, which would have put him home by 8:15 at the latest, but Anders knew there was no way that would happen now. He held his thumb against his phone, unlocking the screen, he’d just hit the texting app when his phone started to buzz, Mitchell was calling.

“Babe? I just saw the news report-”

“It’s bad..” Mitchell’s voice weary, almost exhausted sounding.

“..How bad?”

“I’ve lost 2…a third maybe.” 

Anders could hear the chaos in the background, his chest clenched in sympathy, “Jesus, Mitch..” He breathed out, “I’m sorry..”

“I’m gonna be late..don’t stay up. I don’t know when I’ll-”

The blonde could hear someone yelling for Mitchell, “Go on, I can hold down the fort.” He said hoping his voice reflected some encouragement, “Just remember, not even Superman could save everyone.” 

The brunette could only manage a soft chuckle, hardly out of humor, “I’ll try and remember that..I’ll see you at home.”

They both hung up, not really sure how to say ‘Good-Bye’ after such traumatic news.

\----

Anders didn’t see Mitchell for almost 3 days. 

Anders had been up at 6 the morning after the accident, a part of him hoping that Mitchell would be home. There had been no more phone calls and no text messages either. The blonde understood that this was Mitchell’s job. He was flying through the ranks at the hospital, already a step down from the Head Floor nurse, but in times like these, when all hands were on deck, his schedule was unpredictable and he was at the mercy of the hospital and the situation.

He had been sitting in front of the TV, watching the report about the accident, hoping that they would say something about the hospital, that patients were being released or transferred, but there had been no news outside of the patients in Auckland. It had been frustrating to say the least. Anders knew there was no point calling the hospital either, Mitchell would be home when he was home.

There had been some signs that the brunette had been at the house, if only for a brief minute. It had always been in the middle of the night, a towel would be damp, and dirty clothes would be on the bathroom floor, and some left over’s from the fridge were gone. Mitchell was leaving just the bare minimum to be considered ‘normal’ so his unnatural ability to stay up and stamina wouldn’t stand out to the staff.

Hearing the front door, the blonde sat up straighter and leaned forward to set his coffee mug on the coaster, “Mitch?” He called out as he got off the couch and started down the hall.

“I’m home..” Came the tired, Irish drawl.

Anders didn’t stop walking until he was in Mitchell’s arms, “You look like shit.”

The vampire obediently wrapped his arms around the blonde and scoffed, “Thanks, Sunshine. That means so much to me.” 

They stood in the entry way, just holding one another, soaking the other in.

“Food? Bed?”

“Shower.” Mitchell corrected as he let Anders step back. He toed off his shoes and half-heartedly kicked them aside, “Bed. Not hungry.”

“Want company?” 

“Sure, fair warning, I might not be the best host.” Mitchell said casually as he started for the stairs.

Anders let Mitchell shower in peace, instead he focused on the bedroom. He pulled the blackout drapes closed and pulled the blankets into some semblance of order. When the vampire came into the bedroom, Anders didn’t comment on how he still looked exhausted, even for an immortal. Was it because Mitchell didn’t Feed? If he fed regularly would be look better? Be stronger? A part of him knew that answer, but he wouldn’t dare bring it up.

They curled into bed, changing up their usual position. This time Anders let Mitchell curl into him, let the vampire tuck his head into his neck and wrapped his arms around the broad shoulders. This time, it was Anders who would be protecting Mitchell from whatever demons tried to haunt him. He could feel the tension in his lover’s body and lightly rubbed at his back. He didn’t say anything, nothing needed to be said. The last three days had been hell, there was no reason to make him relive it just yet. It took long enough for the tension to leak out of the Irishman’s shoulders, to feel his chest slow and stop with sleep. 

Anders stayed awake though, not really able to sleep just yet. He just had a feeling. He just knew something wasn’t right and he wanted to be there for Mitchell. Sure enough, hours later, he heard his lover let out a low moan, and then a quick twitch of the vampire’s arm around his waist.

“You’re alright, John..” Anders murmured softly, careful not to be too loud, careful not to be disturb the vampire if he slept through whatever dream he was having, “You’re alright...”

Mitchell flinched again, his arm pulling from around Anders and looping over his own midsection. He took is a sharp breathe and moaned. His body was slowly curling into a fetal position, the tension returning to his body in waves.

With drawl?

Anders sat up and pulled the duvet down a bit, “Babe?” He called gently, not sure if the pain his lover was obviously in had woken him up.

“A-Andss..?” 

“I’m right here.” Anders reassured, he could just barely make out Mitchell’s form in the bed next to him, but he wouldn’t risk turning on a light if Mitchell was going into with drawl, “Tell me what’s wrong..” He kept his voice gentle and calm, he’d seen it before. He’d found the vampire collapsed, back at the flat, delirious with pain and night terrors, “John..can you tell me?”

“..Was too much, too much blood.” Mitchell breathed out in a pained whisper, “Too much..’nd I’m not..” He hissed suddenly.

So it was with drawl.

“Easy..” The blonde soothed and slowly moved his hand up to cup the clammy, scruffy cheek, “We’ll get you through it. I got you. You’re safe.” He promised before carefully getting up. He was suddenly thankful that they didn’t have a cluttered bedroom, “Hold tight, I’ll be right back.” He moved to the bathroom and closed the door before he turned on the light. 

He quickly soaked the rag with cool water before he opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out the pain reliever that Mitchell had on hand for these situations. Grabbing the cup they kept in their bathroom, he filled it before turning off the light and made his way back to the bed, “I need you to take this.” He set the rag down and sat back on the bed, “I know you can see, but I can’t. I need you to take the pills and take a couple sips of water, then you can curl back up.” He promised. 

Clammy skin met his and the pills were out of his hand, followed by the cup. Anders settled back down into the bed and picked up the cloth once more and gently held it against Mitchell’s skin, “I got you..”

\-----

The with drawl had lasted the rest of the day and night. Muscle cramps, pain, a vampire’s interpretation of a fever, hallucinations. Anders stayed by Mitchell’s side through all of it, helping where he could, even if it meant the only thing he could do was just be there for Mitchell.

Mitchell always came too through a heavy fog, as if he’d been sleeping for days. It was dark, and for a brief moment he thought it was night until he rolled to look at his phone, it was early afternoon. Right, black out curtains. Anders was asleep next to him, his head pillowed on his bicep facing Mitchell, the drying rag in his opposite hand. Smiling gently, almost sadly, Mitchell took the rag out of the blonde’s hand and carefully set it aside. He slid closer to Anders and gently wrapped his arms around him before he let out a gentle sigh and let his eyes close.

“Thank you, Superman..” He breathed out gently before he drifted off in a quiet doze, calm and content for the first time in days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Reviews are always welcomed! Prompt ideas are encouraged!


	27. Curiosity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some stones are better left unturned, but curiosity killed the cat..

27\. Curiosity

\----

They said, “Curiosity killed the cat.”

Well, ‘they’ had never met Anders Johnson, and for those who had, less realized just how cat-like he could be. From a very young age, Elizabeth had known that Anders would be trouble. His inability to sit still, getting into things he shouldn’t, questioning what he was told. His parents had chalked it up to their son being an unruly, disobedient child, when truthfully Anders was just curious. 

He had an insatiable urge to seek out the truth, to find the answers he was looking for, and he let it drive him. Olaf had tried to temper him, but he’d never outwardly dissuaded it. He reminded him that sometimes things were better left buried, that not ever stone was meant to be overturned but Anders just continued on his way. He could admit there were certainly times when his curiosity and the pursuit of truth would get him into trouble. There were times it led to heartache, and times where it led to satisfaction. 

It would always and forever be a double edged sword. 

But he hadn’t meant to dig this deeply. 

He hadn’t meant to look this far, and he certainly hadn’t meant to hurt Mitchell.

He stayed in the kitchen, nervously watching the vampire on the couch, gazing at the papers spread out in front of him on the coffee table. There was such a strained look in the dark eyes he loved so much, a pull along his brow, tension running through his body and Anders had put it there. If he could take it back he would. He never would have pulled the thread, never would have let his curiosity get the better of him if he’d known the consequences.

But he’d never been good at looking ahead. That had been Mike’s job, never his. 

It had started when Mitchell had given him his secondary dog tags over a year and a half ago. Basic, general information imprinted on a silver bracelet. Anders had stared at it for months, wondering. He had only meant for it to be a brief search. He had started by trying to find Mitchell’s war records, and after a few links he’d found them. The search had connected Mitchell with his platoon in Northern France, one that, according to the reports, had been massacred and somehow Anders knew, he knew it had been Mitchell.

There had been a list, a list with names on it, and each name was hyperlinked. He’d scrolled until he found the one he was looking for and clicked on ‘John Mitchell b. 1893 – d.1917 (MIA 1917/Presumed KIA 1917)’. It was all the information the military had on him, his draft papers, the militaries medical record, a copy of his birth certificate and a list of family that had been left behind. His Grandmother, his Parents, his Sister, Catherine and her family, Henry and Anne, and his wife, Eliza…and one name that had never been mentioned before, but how could it have been? 

Anders quickly opened up a new browser search and started searching the new name.

William Mitchell.

Born 1912, almost 8 months after Mitchell had left Ireland for the Great War. 

Mitchell had a son, and he had never known. 

Anders’ research had all but exploded from there. He dug into the genealogy, tracing Mitchell’s line through the years. William had married in 1932, to an American, Emma Hunt, of New York City. They had 4 children, John, Anna, Eliza and Robert. They’d travelled west, Anders had found an article about it, he had found an address on the West Coast, in Northern California. Death Certificates for William and Emma showed that they had passed away in 2004, within a few months of each other. Their children were all alive still, the oldest being in their 80’s.

The blonde could hardly believe what he was stumbling across, an entire part of Mitchell’s family he had never known about. He still had living relatives, his blood line had lived on. Mitchell had 4 Grand Children, 14 Great-Grandchildren, 28 Great-Great Grandchildren, 32 Great-Great-Great Grandchildren, and 6 Great-Great-Great-Great Grandchildren, the youngest being 3. All were in America, and all still living on the West Coast.

“Holy shit..” He’d mumbled to himself, completely amazed and overwhelmed with all the information, pictures, articles..everything. 

“What are you looking at?” 

Anders had been so startled, caught off guard that the words tumbled out of him before he could stop it, “Your family.”

“My family is gone.” Mitchell had said, his voice guarded, his eyes narrowed slightly. He watched Anders for a long, long moment, reading the shock and realization dawn in the blonde’s eyes, “..What did you do?”

Anders knew he had been backed into a corner with those 4 simple words. He couldn’t lie, he couldn’t hide, he had to tell the truth, and for once, he didn’t want to, “...I got curious.” He started already feeling the guilt starting to sink into his gut, “I didn’t mean…” He cut himself off and licked his lips nervously, “But…this...this isn’t a bad thing, right?” 

Mitchell’s guard was up. This was a line that Anders never should have crossed. He stood very still, not daring to move, not daring to believe what the blonde had dug up.

“…John.” Anders breathed out, desperate for some sort of reaction, some inclination as to what his lover was feeling. Anything!

“Don’t.” The word was sharp, quick, and quiet. It cut into the blonde deeply, more so than if Mitchell had yelled it. It was worse because he hadn’t yelled it.

He didn’t know what to do, he didn’t know what to say. He was completely at a loss for words. Anders did the only thing he could think of at that moment. He left the living room, leaving everything out. Leaving it for Mitchell to see for himself.

Now, here they were, still tense and not speaking. Anders hid in the kitchen, cautiously peeking into the living room, trying to gauge his lover seemingly dark, oppressive mood. It was agony waiting for some sort of reaction. Instead, he forced himself to watch Mitchell slowly go through each page learning each new family member, and not interrupt.

Two hours went by, dragging and ingraining into Anders mind, he was acutely aware of the passing time, of the heaviness growing in the air. He’d chewed his nails down to the skin, his thumb had bled once. He’d run his hands through his hair as his anxiety rose, the once tamed, golden waves now astray and wildly out of place. 

Mitchell had set the last paper, the last image down almost 20 minutes before and had slumped back into the couch, one hand over his eyes. His entire being radiated emotional anguish, a sadness and exhaustion that he usually kept hidden away, and only brought forth by his past. He was already too emotionally exhausted to be mad at Anders. 

What was there to be mad at though? Mitchell hadn’t even known this line of his family had existed, and if he were being completely honest with himself, he had always wondered what had happened to Eliza. He had hung around long enough to learn the names of the children from her second marriage, but how had he missed William? How had he missed his son? 

“Herrick..” He breathed out in realization, and he felt his chest tighten in fear. Herrick knew about his son, which meant his Sire could find this precious secret, he could find the rest of Mitchell’s family. Slowly getting up, the vampire went back towards the kitchen, where he knew Anders had been hovering. He’d heard the anxious pacing, the wince as he picked his nails too far, the jump in his heartbeat when he realized Mitchell had gotten up. 

“John,” Anders was nervous, scared even as he took a cautious step back, “I’m sorry, I did-”

“There’s nothing to be sorry for.” Mitchell murmured as he approached the anxious blonde and slowly wrapped his arms around him, “There’s nothing to be mad about.” He added and pressed his lips to his lover’s forehead, “It’s okay..”

“I’m sorry…I shoulda asked, I shouldn’ta looked.” The blond shook his head, his arms coming up to try and push the vampire back, but Mitchell wouldn’t let him, “I’m sorry..”

“I’m not gonna hurt ya for doing a google search.” Mitchell’s voice was still soft, gentle and he hoped reassuring, “We’re both surprised. Neither of us knew. It’s no one’s fault.” 

“But, I shoulda-”

“Anders..” Mitchell cut off, still gentle and patient. He drew his own arms back and gently cupped the blonde’s face, just at his jaw line. He ran his thumbs over the slight stubble and leaned down to rest their foreheads together in a quiet, intimate gesture. He gazed into the panicked, blue orbs, “You’re safe with me. I’m not mad, I love you.” 

“I love you..” 

Mitchell leaned forward the last few inches and caught Anders lips in a gentle kiss. It had been the right thing to say and do, the anxiety and fear leaked out of Anders with the simple touch and the blonde wrapped his arms around the vampire and pulled them into a hug.

“You realize you just gave me something very precious, don’t you?” Mitchell rubbed at the God’s back and lightly nuzzled against the golden locks, “You gave me back something I lost..” he whispered.

“I just got curious.” Anders tried to brush it off, “I didn’t know what I’d find. You never mentioned any names before, besides Henry and Anne. You never mentioned you had a son.”

“I didn’t know.” Mitchell let Anders pull back, he had expected to see surprise in the ocean blue eyes, but it wasn’t there, “…But you already figured that out.”

“You never went back to Ireland.” Anders reasoned, “Everything you knew would have been through-”

“Herrick.” Mitchell gave up the name, gave up the secret, “…The one who turned me during the War.” He reached up to gently brush the blonde locks back, “He told me about my family because I refused to look myself. I was afraid and ashamed of what I had done. I couldn’t bring myself to do it. So he told me. He lied to me.”

“…Why would he do that?” Anders asked, his brows furrowing in confusion, in sympathy.

“Because he wants to use it against me, when? I don’t know, but I wouldn’t put it past him.” The vampire sighed softly, “But you found them.” He said after along moment and let himself smile, ever so slightly, “You gave them back to me. Now he can’t catch me off guard if he ever finds me.”

There was a tone in Mitchell voice, one of happiness and relief, but it wasn’t about Anders finding his family. The saddened look in the blonde’s eyes deepened, “…You’re going to go find them, though.” It wasn’t a question, but a statement, “You want to see for yourself.” He didn’t need Bragi’s abilities to hear the need in Mitchell’s voice.

“I’ll come back…” Mitchell didn’t deny it, he couldn’t lie to Anders like that.

“And if this, this Herrick finds you?” Anders asked, even though he was deathly afraid of the answer, “You told me that if the others found you they’d kill you.”

“I’ll come back,” Mitchell promised, “I’ll always come back here. Back to you.” 

“Don’t..!” Anders pulled back finally, slow but desperate to be let go, he turned his head trying to hide the tears in his eyes, “Don’t promise me that.” He pulled out of Mitchell’s arms and moved to the archway between the living room and kitchen. One hand came up to rest against the wall, as if it was the only thing holding him up, “You can’t promise that, you don’t know what will happen.”

“Anders-”

“Just go…” The blonde let his hand slide off the wall and as he left his lover standing in the kitchen just as broken hearted as he was.

Within 10 minutes the front door opened and closed. 

…And Mitchell was gone.


	28. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to 'Curiosity'

28\. Consequences

\-----

Anders knew the moment he heard the door close that he had made a mistake. He shouldn’t have told Mitchell to leave. Why, why had he done that? Why had he jumped to the absolute worst conclusion? Why had he doubted him? Instead of trusting his partner, his lover, he’d driven him away. His selfishness had driven him away.

A week past, then another, and before he knew it, a month had gone by, and then another past.

Anders had been beside himself for the first couple of days. He didn’t sleep, he was in a constant state of worry that he’d miss a text, a call, or better yet, Mitchell coming home. He’d called and called, he’d left messages for his lover, apologizing profusely, begging him to come back, to come home. The phone rang and rang for the first day or so, and then it went straight to voicemail, a sure sign that the phone was dead. 

“Well, that’s it then…” Anders breathed out, he set cell phone down on the kitchen counter. His hands were braced against the cold granite stone, his head bowed as he in a deep breath. Reality and karma were a harsh mistress, and Anders was their ever loyal servant. 

Mitchell was gone. That was his reality.

6 months had past, Anders managed to continue his work at the University. He picked up the occasional free lance PR job to make money, and to give himself and Bragi a distraction from the oppressing feeling of being home alone. He could lose himself in a job, or a book, anything, but more often than not, he found himself setting the work down and turning his head, as if to show someone what he’d thought up, or to show a translation…but there was never anyone there.

His family found out about Mitchell’s disappearance almost a month after he’d gone. They’d done their typically, “I told you so.” get together. Mike berated Anders for ever trusting such a man, not even a man, they’d reminded him. But a vampire. Someone who killed for their food. They tried to show Anders that he was actually benefiting from the disappearance. Axl had so lovingly pointed out that he was no longer on the ‘menu’ as he called it, before making a snide, laughing comment about Anders’ blood not being enough to satisfy even a vampire. His brothers had all laughed.

He’d somehow managed to hold himself together, but the moment the door closed, and their bigotry and constant disapproval was gone, he’d promptly lost himself in a bottle of vodka. He’d woken up, sprawled across the spare bedroom’s bed. The faint hum of the fish tank pump and wavering tank light had been gentle on his pounding head, but the sounds of Olaf moving in? Not so much.

His grandfather was going on and on about the surf and how it was a shame Anders didn’t keep surfing, because the waves were perfect. The Oracle had dragged his grandson downstairs and started rummaging through the cabinets for food. Olaf had stayed for the next two months, trying his best to keep his grandson from being lost to himself, but there was only so much he could do.

The cure for all of Anders pain was still missing. 

\-----

16 months Mitchell had been gone.

Anders didn’t want to give up hope, but he knew he couldn’t hold out either. He still refused to move Mitchell’s things from the master bedroom, even though he’d taken to sleeping in the guest room. He just..he had to hold out hope. But for how much longer?

Taking in a slow, deep breath in hopes of not irritating his aching lungs, the blonde folded up the letter in his hands. He had written it months ago, but he didn’t know where to send it. He had to tell Mitchell how he felt, tell him how sorry he was, tell him how much he missed him and that he needed to come home. It was becoming toxic, keeping it locked up. He just…couldn’t. 

Anders had lost weight over the months, not taking care of himself. He’d ruined his sleeping schedule, he never allowed himself to get enough sleep. He didn’t want the memories. He didn’t want the reminders of his mistakes or of what he had lost. They were too painful. More often than not, when he did sleep, he’d wake up yelling for a name that couldn’t be heard, or he’d wake up a crying mess. 

His appetite had never bounced back, in short it was abysmal. For the two months that Olaf had lived with him, his grandfather had to all but put food in front of him to get him to eat. His excuses of being lost in work or homework never fooled the Oracle. Ty would occasionally stop by and take Anders out before he’d leave his brother with the left overs. He knew the blonde would never accept his help, Anders had never been one for Charity, even if it was out of love. It didn’t stop Dawn though. Bless her heart. She’d tried, but even her charm and pleas were turned down with nothing more but a soft call of her name, a hand on her shoulder and the saddest, smallest smile she’d ever seen. She always drove home in tears.

Not sleeping or eating properly made Anders’ immunity drop like nothing he’d ever seen before. He found himself fighting off more colds in the last year than in the last 10 years combined. He felt like he was constantly sick. Head colds, chest colds, viruses, bronchitis, one small case of pneumonia. The list went on.

It didn’t stop him from taking his letter down to the ocean though. He’d crawl on his hands and knees if he had to. For almost a month, every Friday, he’d taken the same letter down to the crashing waves and tried to bring himself to part with it, but never could. 

He stood on the beach in his knee length shorts, completely barefoot, with nothing more than a light tee-shirt and heavy, knit cardigan. It was night, it was a full moon, and low tide. The wind still blew and it was cold. He didn’t care though. This was the night..this night, he would send the letter out. He looked down at the worn, folded paper in his hand and took a slow, deep breathe. He felt tears starting to well up in his eyes before reached into his pocket and pulled out a familiar zippo, Mitchell’s. 

He licked his lips and held the letter out in front of him. He started with the corner, slowly setting it on fire. It took a few seconds for it to catch, the wind threatening to blow the flame out. Once the paper caught, he flipped the lid closed and slid it back into his pocket. He watched it burn, watched the ashes catch in the wind. 

“Find him..” He breathed out, pleading with whatever God or Goddess was out there, who would take pity on him, “Tell him, tell him I’m sorry.” He let go of the last piece and slowly crossed his arms across his chest, “I’m sorry, John..”

He stood in the surf for another few minutes before he turned and started up the path that led back to the house. He could faintly hear the wind chimes from the path. He lightly rubbed at his arms, the cold starting to settle in. He ducked his head down, he didn’t need to look at the house to know where he was going, he knew the path. It was hard enough knowing he was walking back to an empty home, he didn’t need to see it either. 

Coughing, he winced at the tight, painful twinge. He rubbed at his upper chest as he started up the back steps. He knew he should go to the clinic and get checked out, again, but he just hadn’t brought himself to do it. He’d never been this bad off before. He’d never let himself be this worked up over another person. He had let them wash off his back like nothing had happened and moved on with his life. But Mitchell – No, John, had been different. He’d worked passed his barriers, he’d seen through Bragi, he’d seen the real Anders hiding underneath. He’d understood the years of abuse and torment and had accepted them all.

He’d let himself love.

That was why he couldn’t bounce back. He’d let himself actually fall, completely, head over heels in love with John Mitchell, and he’d pushed him away and told him to go.

Reaching for the sliding door, he easily pulled it open and stepped into the house before he closed the door behind him. He didn’t bother with the lights as he started to cross the living room. He stopped, a strange feeling coming over him. He lifted his head his brow furrowed as he looked towards the kitchen and froze. A dark figure was standing there almost in the same exact place he’d last seen Mitchell. His breathe caught in his throat, but he didn’t dare hope, “..Mitch?” 

“…Yea.” The soft, Irish accented was so apprehensive, just as scared as Anders own voice had been.

“I’m sorry-”

“I’m sorry-”

They both stopped, staring at one another through the dark.

Anders bit his lower lip and held himself a bit tighter, “Did…did you find what you were looking for?”

“Yes.” the vampire answered softly, Anders could see him nod, “I found them.”

“…And?”

“Anders.” The brunette breathed out and took a step into the living room, “I’m so sorry.” He continued to move towards the blonde, “I never should have left you like that. I should have stayed, we should have talked it out, together. I shouldn’t have let you think that I would just leave…and then I did.” He shook his head, “I regretted it the moment I did it. But, I…I had to see it through. I’ve been running from it for 100 years. I couldn’t..”

“..Why couldn’t you call me?”

“Honestly? I thought you were mad, I thought you didn’t want to see me. I thought you..” Mitchell cut himself off and shook his head in vain, before he turned his gaze back to the weary blonde in front of him, “…Why did you let me walk out of the house?”

“I thought..” Anders paused and forced himself to swallow the lump in his throat, “I thought I’d finally crossed the line, that, by looking for your family and invading your past like that, I drove you away.” He admitted sadly, “I thought it was punishment for not respecting you.” His voice went hoarse and he coughed slightly.

Mitchell stood only a few feet away from the blonde, “…I guess we both screwed this one up, huh.” He resisted the urge to take Anders into his arms, “…Do you think you could ever forgive me?”

“…Only if you can forgive me.” Anders looked up at the dark figure, still unable to really make out his features.

“I forgive you.”

“I forgive you..” Anders stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Mitchell, holding him tightly.

Mitchell wrapped his arms around the blonde, he relished in the touch, relished in having Anders in his arms again, “I won’t let you go again..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe in fluffy endings.


	29. Recovery

29\. Recovery

\-----

All had been forgiven. 

Mitchell had forgiven Anders and Anders had forgiven Mitchell. That was all that mattered as they stood together in the darkness of their living room. It had lifted a weight off of Mitchell's shoulders allowing him to feel truly free. It was an exhilarating and strangely weightless feeling, it made him almost giddy with relief.

He was free of his past guilt.

His family was completely safe. There were no vampires hunting them, no one suspicious kept watching. They were all free to live their lives. Happy and healthy. It meant that Herrick had no plans to use his newly found family against him. Mitchell had watched from the shadows for months, carefully tracking them down, one at a time. It had been strangely interesting and fascinating to see the changes in the generations. He had 4 generations of family out there, carrying a little bit of him and his Wife. The youngest grandchild, Katie, a sweet little 3 year old, had been a spitting image of Eliza at that age. 

He wanted to tell Anders all about it, but the longer they stood there holding each other, the more Mitchell realized Anders wasn't okay. The guilt started to settle back into his stomach. He could feel that the blonde had lost weight, the familiar feel of muscle in his back was gone. His shoulders weren’t as built and he could feel the slight outline of Anders spine and ribs. 

No, no Anders wasn't okay at all.

He could hear wheezing and cracking in the strained lungs. Breathing had to hurt with how congested the bronchial tubes sounded. Mitchell could feel the weariness in Anders frame just in the way he was holding him, the way he leaning into him. The brunette moved carefully, pressing his lips to the blonde's forehead. He could feel the chill on his skin from being outside, but there was a heat slowly starting to build just beneath the surface. He pressed another kiss to the overly warm skin and carefully pulled back, "You should be in bed..."

"I wasn't tired." Anders half hearted shrugged, "I don't sleep much." He was always tired, he just didn't sleep well, not since Mitchell left. 

Mitchell gently brushed back the blonde’s hair and smiled sadly, “And now?”

Anders leaned lightly into the touch, “With you?” His reddened eyes flickered up to Mitchell’s dark hazel orbs, even though it was too dark to truly make them out, “I think I might manage for a few hours.” 

Mitchell would make sure it was more than a few hours, “C’mon..” he breathed out and slid his hands down Anders arms to take his hands. He gave them a gentle squeeze and inclined his head towards the stairs, “Think you can part with me long enough so I can shower?”

“Yeah, sure.” Anders followed the brunette towards the stairs and up to the master bedroom. Neither of them bothered to turn on the light. Mitchell leaned over to press a kiss to the blonde’s cheek before he disappeared in the bathroom.

The blonde slowly change into a basic tee shirt and a pair of polyester basketball shorts. Having lost so much weight, he didn’t retain heat as well anymore. He started coughing heavily not long after the shower turned on. The wet hacking cough ripped through him, forcing him to slowly double over. He pressed one hand against his aching chest, each cough bringing wave after wave of pain. He struggled to draw in a deep breath, his harsh breath’s draging over his vocal chords making him wheeze loudly. He just couldn’t stop coughing as he slowly lowered himself down to bed, still doubled over.

“Anders, babe, you need to sit up.” Mitchell was suddenly there. The brunette had heard the coughing when he’d stepped into the shower. He’d kept an ear on it, listening to how bad the cough actually was. He showered quicker when he noticed it was a far harsher sound than he had expected. 

A flu? A virus? He wasn’t sure what was wrong with Anders just yet. 

He’d just turned off the shower and had started drying off when he heard Anders cough again, a high pitched wheezing caught his attention and he hastily wrapped a towel around himself before rushing out to the blonde’s side, “I know it hurts.” He sympathized as he helped Anders sit up, he pushed upwards on the blonde’s shoulders, helping him sit up, “Try and take a deep breath, down into your belly.” 

It took a long minute, but Anders finally managed a few deep breathes, his hands went to Mitchell’s shoulders, “…Thanks.” He managed, eyes closing as his body started to relax after the coughing fit.

“I know you’re tired.” Mitchell rubbed at Anders arms gently, “I know you’re sick and don’t feel good, but let me help you now.” He kept his eyes on the exhausted face, “Anders, please.”

It was painfully obvious that the blonde had reached his peak, that he was beyond the point of exhaustion, but he slowly nodded.

Mitchell helped ease Anders back onto the bed. He sat at his side and easily fell back into his role as a Nurse. He felt for Anders pulse and heart rate, while watching as the blonde started to exhaustedly doze, “Babe..” He murmured gently as he rubbed at Anders sternum with his knuckle, using a light touch to not hurt him, “How long have you been coughing?”

Anders eyes flickered open and he turned his head to the side to cough slightly. He weakly reached up and he tried to push the brunette’s hand off of his chest, before he let his eyes close again, “...Dunno.”

“Anders, a week? Two?” 

“I dunno, maybe a week?” 

Mitchell nodded and carefully shifted a blanket over Anders, “Okay. Sounds like you have acute bronchitis.” He diagnosed, resting his hand over the blonde’s heart just feeling it beat beneath his hand, “There’s not much we can do for it, lots of sleep, fluids.” He listed off, “You sleep.” He encouraged with a smile and leaned over to press a kiss to the blonde’s forehead.

“…Stay?” Anders slowly opened his eyes and looked up to the brunette just inches from his face, his tired orbs were pleading, just shy of fearful, “Please…?” 

“I’m not going anywhere, I’m just gonna put on some fresh clothes.” Mitchell tucked the blanket back around Anders, “I won’t even leave the room.” He reassured and slowly got up. He grabbed clothes out of the dresser, a bit relieved that they were even still there. He changed before he tossed the towel towards the bathroom, he crawled into the bed and slide close to one thing he had longed for, for over a year. His Anders.

The blonde had dozed the moment he felt the bed dip, the months of exhaustion catching up to him and he dropped off, finally relaxed. Mitchell watched as Anders slept, he listened to the heavy breathes and felt his chest tighten with guilt. He couldn’t continue to apologize, they had forgiven each other. Now they could move on, now they could heal.

\-----

Three days had passed since Mitchell had come home. The couple had spent the first day within eyesight of each other. Mitchell moved from the bathroom to the bedroom taking care of Anders. He kept the blonde in bed, letting him sleep and relax. By the next day Anders’ fever had broken and he’d regained some color. Mitchell had brought some food up, soup and a protein shake.

“Protein shakes are gross, they taste like chalk.” Anders half whined as he rolled over to Mitchell’s side of the bed and buried his face into his pillow.

“You need it.” The vampire sat down, set the bowl and protein shake aside before he rolled over and molded against Anders’ back. He wrapped his arms around the blonde and snuggled close, “I need to make you better.” He murmured, his lips next to Anders ears, “What if I told you I made it taste better?”

“I’d say you’re an evil genius.” Anders shifted back against Mitchell and let out a long, content sigh, “But I’m still not drinking it.”

“You’re so stubborn.” The vampire pressed a kiss against the blonde’s ear, “You promised you’d let me take care of you.” He reminded and tightened his arms around his lover.

“Mmnf…too tight.” 

“Hardly.” Mitchell loosened his arms.

“But I’m not hungry.”

“That’s because you’ve been very sick, and your appetite is down. You need to eat.” Mitchell let go of Anders and rolled enough so he could reach for the shake, “Now, drink.” He handed the glass over to the blonde, who was pushing himself up.

“You drive a hard bargain.” Anders sighed as he leaned back against the headboard and took the glass, glaring at it as if it’s very presence had offended him. He gave Mitchell a very annoyed look before he took a sip, “This is foul.”

“It’s not that bad.”

“You say that because you’re not the one having to drink it.” Anders said as he took another sip, “You’re so bloody determined this time.”

“Of course I am.” Mitchell gazed fondly at the blonde, “Gotta keep my favorite person alive.” He leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to the blonde’s lips, “Mm, yer right. That does taste like chalk.” He admitted as he rubbed the tasted off of his lips.

Anders chuckled softly, “Told ya so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third and final installment of this arc. I think. You never know with me, or them. I'm sorry I wasn't able to post earlier in the week. My work has been insane, and I've been bringing a lot home :(
> 
> Thank you to everyone who was kind enough to leave a Kudo or a Review! You guys keep me going and keep me inspired! Love you all!


	30. Tender

30\. Tender

\------

The wind and rain were howling, the ocean waves were crashing against the beach, but the inside of Mitchell and Anders house was warm and calm. It had been almost a week since the vampire had come home, and he couldn’t believe he allowed himself to stay away for so long. He hadn’t realized how much he let himself love, he’d had tricked himself that it would be okay. He had lied to himself about how much he cared about the country he’d been living in. He’d taken all of it for granted, but it had all came crashing back the moment he had stepped off the plane. The green of the country, the rolling hills, the beautiful blue eyes and golden hair. 

He’d been an idiot to leave, but he knew why he did it. He had to know his family. He had to make sure they were safe from Herrick’s reach. Mitchell had felt a sense of accomplishment, a sense of peace. His family had survived, they had continued on and prospered. They were safe from his sin’s and his mistakes. They were free to be themselves.

Mitchell had gone home not long after he’d been found by a granddaughter, his fourth generation granddaughter, but he couldn’t really keep track. She’d been strangely intuitive and when he’d finally given in and told her what he’d left behind to find his family, she’d called him an idiot and started pulling up flights. She’d reminded Mitchell that he’d lived over 100 years not knowing his family, they would all be fine, but Anders wouldn’t be. Within a day she had booked a flight for Mitchell and drove him to the airport, “Go home.” She told him before she tossed him his phone, “Text me.” She added.

He was home, and she’d been right. He’d been an idiot for leaving in the first place. His family was safe, and Anders had suffered.

The brunette had been so broken hearted to see just how badly off Anders had been. Thin and pale, drawn and sick. In all honestly, Mitchell was surprised that Anders had pulled through, but then again, he’d forgotten just how strong the blonde was. He’d always endure, he’d suffer in silence, but he’d always pull through in the end, because that’s what Anders did. He was a survivor. 

The vampire watched the storm outside, he had a mug of coffee in his hands that he was slowly drinking down. At a particularly hard gust of wind, the brunette pulled away from the window and pulled the curtain closed. The next gust hit harder than the first and the lights flickered and went out. 

“Nooo…” came the nasally, moaning whine from the couch. 

The brunette chuckled softly and walked over to his lover, “We both knew that it would happen.” The vampire said gently as he set his coffee mug down on the end table, “And we both know it’ll be out all night.”

“And me half dead…” Anders voice was still low and horse from coughing and the congestion, he rolled to his back, bringing the blanket with him. He let his eyes close and sighed enough to relax into the sofa. 

“We can make it up when you’re feeling better.” The vampire said as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed his lighter, “But for now, I get to pamper you.”

“Mnn..you are good at your job. I’m really having second thoughts about letting you go back to the clinic.” Anders heard the zippo flick on and looked over as Mitchell lit the 3-wick candle in the middle of the coffee table and then the other candles around the room. The living room took on a nice, golden flickering glow.

“Don’t worry, I don’t flirt with all of them like I flirt with you.” Mitchell reassured as he lit the fire places and moved over to the couch. He set the zippo down and leaned down to curl up on the couch with Anders. He wrapped his arms around the blonde and pressed a kiss against his cheek, “I’m putting off going back just yet. I wanna fix the mess I made here. I made a promise to make you better, and I just… I want us to be together. I had a lot of time to think while I was travelling around.”

“…What were you thinkin’ about?” the blonde asked, his voice quiet a bit guarded.

“You. Me.” The vampire took a deep breath spooned against Anders, “About us.” He admitted, his voice calm and warm, “The longer I was gone, the more I thought about it. The more I realized that I hated being away from you, and that I wanted to stay with you.”

“…Well, you’re back.” Anders rested a hand over Mitchell’s and lightly caressed his thumb over the back of the olive colored skin.

“I’m home.” The vampire corrected, “But…” He took a deep breath, “I want this to be more. I want us to be more.” He shifted to rest on a forearm, so he could gaze down at the blonde.

“What are you…?” 

“I’m…” The vampire dropped his head and took in a deep breath, “God, I’m so nervous.” He murmured to himself and lifted his head and gazed down at Anders, “I’m saying…I’m asking…In a really shitty, bad, roundabout way-”

“Mitchell…” Anders groaned.

“Will you marry me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, yes I did mean to end it there. Yes, yes I know I'm cruel. :)


	31. Promises

31\. Promises

\-----

“What?” Anders pushed himself up from the couch and stared, in shock, back at Mitchell. The vampire had such a hopeful look, which was quickly morphing in to fear, “Did you just seriously ask-”

“I know, I shouldn’ta said anything-”

“You’re damn right, you shouldn’t of!” Anders pushed the blanket off of himself and got up from the couch, shaking his head, “Why on earth would you even ask?”

“I told you, I thought about you and us while I was gone-”

“You, thought about us?” Anders voice hardened as did his eyes, “You thought about us, even though you were gone for 16 months.” He dragged his teeth over his lower lip in anger, almost as if trying to contain himself, all the while still shaking his head.

“But I did.” Mitchell sat up on the couch, but didn’t get up to move after the agitated blonde, “It made me realize what we have-”

“Had.”

“What..?” The brunette asked breathlessly, as if he’d been sucker punched in the gut, “What do you mean, ‘had’? Anders, I’m home, we’re back together-”

“No, we’re really not, and yes, you are home, but that doesn’t mean we can just pick up where we left off.” The blonde chastised. 

“I know that-”

“Do you?” Anders cut off as he crossed his arms over his chest, “Seems to me you left here without thinking about the consequences, you didn’t think about us. You thought about what -you- wanted. Hell, I stumbled across a missing part of your family and you go tearing off after them-”

“You told me to go!” Mitchell knew it was the wrong thing to say, the moment the words left his mouth. He saw the blonde's eyes widened in pissed off astonishment. 

“I was upset! For fuck sakes, John! I’ve been mad before and you never took those words to heart!” Anders voice rose too much and he started coughing. He buried his face in the crook of his elbow as the chest, mucusy cough rippled through his weak lungs.

“…Sit down.” Mitchell got up and walked over to the blonde and took hold of his arm and guided him back to the couch, “Don’t yell.” He added when Anders finally stopped coughing, “Your lungs can't handle it.”

“Fuck you..” Anders grumbled indigently as he rubbed at his chest. It still felt like he had weights hanging from his lungs, but, he had to admit, it was getting better with Mitchell there.

“Would you let me, again?” Mitchell asked as he started to sit down next to the blonde, who made an annoyed sound and weakly pushed him away. The vampire didn’t take it to heart, but he moved to sit on the floor. He rested his back against the TV Stand, so he could still face Anders.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, will we? Because clearly this whole argument after my shitty proposal means your answer is a ‘No’.” 

Anders let out a long sigh and breathed out a weak, “I don’t know..” as he dropped his head in his hands, “It’s not…” he tried and curled his fingers into his scalp. He briefly pulled at the strands before he relaxed and lifted his head, he dragged his fingers lightly over his face as he did so, “This isn’t easy for me. You showing up outta the blue.” 

“I’m sorry..” Mitchell knew the words wouldn’t mean much, they wouldn’t heal the obvious wound Anders was still trying to recover from. He hadn’t realized just how bad of a hole he’d left in Anders heart.

“..I know you are.” Anders’ shoulders slumped slightly, exhaustedly almost. He really hadn’t been prepared to have this conversation with the vampire, not yet at least, “I know you live, ‘in the moment’, I know you’re a bit more impulsive, but… I can’t just. You broke my trust, John.” 

“No.” Mitchell shook his head slowly, realization dawning on him, “No, I broke your heart.”

Anders nodded slowly, his eyes starting to well up with hot tears, “Yea, yea you did.” He sucked in a shaky breathe and reached up to rub at his eyes, “Shit…” He cursed when he realized they weren’t going to stop anytime soon.

The vampire moved carefully, so not to spook the blonde. He crawled across the floor, as if approaching a skittish, wild animal and reached out to set a hand on Anders knee. When his touch wasn’t rejected he lifted his hands, he carefully wrapped them around Anders and drew him close. He hugged him tightly and pressed a soft kiss to the blonde’s temple. He felt lithe arms wrap around his own shoulders, and could feel Anders shaking with the force of his quiet sobs. 

“Can this still be fixed?” Mitchell whispered as he reached up to gently card his fingers through the blonde waves, “Will you let me fix it?”

Anders pulled back, but not completely out of the vampire’s hold. His pale cheeks were reddened, but still somehow managed to hold a golden glow from the candle light around them, “You have to promise…” He stopped and licked his dry lips, “You have to promise me..”

“Anything.” Mitchell assured gently, “Anything you want.”

“Promise me you’ll never walk out on me like that again… Promise me, if, if it’s over, you’ll tell me. You won’t just..promise you won’t abandon me like that again. I can’t..” Anders was slowly and steadily losing his composure. The tears were falling faster and the torment was tangible. 

Mitchell drew Anders close and held him tightly as he broke down again. He had abandoned Anders, he had left him, just like his parents, just like his brothers, like everyone important in the blonde’s life. He’d up and vanished without a word. He’d torn open a very old, and very real scar. 

“I promise.” Mitchell whispered surely in the blonde’s ear, “I promise.” He emphasized as he held him tightly against his own chest. He let the man he loved cry for as long as he wanted, all the while gently rocking them, rubbing the curled back and pressing soft kisses along the tear stained skin. 

He would never leave Anders like that again.

He would stay with the blonde for as long as he had a place in his heart for him.

And if that meant the rest of Anders life, the Mitchell would follow him into the next life.

"I love you..." Anders breathed out, his voice so quiet, so fearful.

"I love you." Mitchell let their foreheads rest together, he reached up to gently brush away the tears from the gaunt cheek with his thumb, "I love you." He said again with a gentle smile, "Through this life and the next, if you'll have me."

Anders nodded, finally bringing himself under control, finally calming down enough to make the same promise, "Through this life and the next.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't let this one lie. I had to continue it. I had a brief thought to let them have the fairy tale, but then I realized this is Anders and Mitchell we're talking about. Nothing is easy. But while I might not be the best at writing recovery fics, I can always provide mental/emotional hurt/comfort. 
> 
> Thank you to all the lovely reviews and kudos, they all mean so much to me! :)
> 
> If you have a prompt idea, ping me here and let me know! This story isn't meant to be as linear as it's been lately. I'd love to shake things up!
> 
> Also, if you haven't already FiliKiliThorinForever wrote an amazing side story to Chapter 27, go check it out! It was amazing and dark and gritty and I loved it! Thank you again, dear! :)


	32. Jealously

32\. Jealousy

\-----

With J:PR no longer in business, Anders had to find an alternative way to make money. He picked up the occasional free lance job here and there, but if he was going to be serious in trying to make a career out of language and translating, he needed to try and get his foot in the door. He took on opportunities at the University, in the language department, and soon found himself with a part time job. It was annoying, it was degrading and far below what he could actually do, but it was a paying job. 

For the most part he sat alone at partnered desk, which was shared with the Head of the Department, an egotistical man who looked down on the blonde, and was quite vocal about his own perfect translations. Anders found that for the most part that they were spot on. Though there were times he found that the Professor would take too literal of a translation, which would alter the entirety of the work. He was close to Anders age, and obviously saw competition, which created a strange resentment between the two, but the blonde hadn’t done anything to warrant being let go, so they continued to sit across from each other. 

Doctor Dax Blair, Head of the Language Department, had been surprised when Anders hadn’t shown up for class, nor his shifts. The blonde hadn’t missed a class in the almost two years he’d been going to school. He was a bit of a well known enigma at the University. He’d tested out of all the undergrad classes for Spanish, French, German, Russian and Chinese with no explanation as to where he’d learned the languages, just a cocky smirk and a small shrug, “I’ve just been around.” He would always say. He was given an honorary Bachelors degree in language and was admitted right into the Master’s Programs, much to Dr. Blair’s annoyance.

But, when the Anders didn’t show up for the second and then third day, Dr. Blair couldn’t help but feel a bit…satisfied. He’d found himself whistling an old movie tune, but he’d mentally changed the lyrics, “Ding Dong the Prick is gone.” No one had questioned his strange, good mood. By the eighth day he had mentally written Anders off.

The cocky shit was gone. 

“Good bye to the sassy know-it-all.” He murmured as he reached over to Anders side of the desk and started to pull the files over. He opened the first and found the undergrad papers he’d given the blonde to look over and grade, he at least trusted him to do that. He couldn’t deny that Anders knew his languages, how would forever remain a mystery, but he knew the languages and Dr. Blair knew it would reflect badly upon him if he didn’t utilize the blonde. Anders was a hard working TA and was tough on his grading, but he found that students continually came back to him for help and for tutoring sessions. Always beautiful, blonde women and dark haired men the professor realized. Dr. Blair noticed the influx of students coming in for help when he recognized that these same students were leaving gifts on Anders side of the desk, before trying to slip him their phone number. 

The second folder had copies of medieval transcripts that were being translated. They were a part of the blonde’s working thesis. Notes were scribbled across them, words circled and another translation of the word written next to it, a few question marks. Nothing out of the ordinary.

The third folder, though, that one caught Dr. Blair’s eye. Runes translations. Anders was translating runes? How? Not even could get a proper grip on how they were written, or what all the runes meant or-

“Are those my files?” The sound of a scratchy, but undeniably Anders voice asked from the doorway. 

Dr. Blair looked up from behind his dark framed glasses, very similar to what a lot of students wore. He reached up to pull them down and sat up a bit straighter, “Anders. I wasn’t expecting you.” He said without denying that they were, in fact, Anders files.

“I can see that.” The blonde answered grimly as he stepped into the office, “I’ve been sick.” He reached for the files and took them from the Professor's limp hand, “But these are due, and I need them.” 

“Babe?” 

“Here.” Anders called back without taking his eyes of Dr. Blair’s narrowing, dark brown eyes. He watched as the Professor seemed to perk up at the accented voice, sitting up straighter and looking towards the door to catch sight of the brunette.

“Ah, there ya are. Ya disappeared around that last corn’r.” Mitchell smirked, his eyes only the blonde.

Dr. Blair cleared his throat, his eyes flickering meaningfully between Anders and Mitchell, clearly wanting to be acknowledged and introduced.

The Vampire looked to the man sitting at the desk and gave him a small, awkward smile, “Hi..” He waved weakly.

“Dia Dhuit.” The man’s eyes flickered from Anders to Mitchell, and an oily charm seemed to slide into place as he stood up from the chair and extended a hand out to the vampire, “Blair. Dr. Dax Blair.” 

“Mitchell.” He gave a brief handshake, completely ignoring the Irish greeting.

“Mitchell? What an usual name for an Irishman.” The man smiled and leaned back to half sit on the corner of his desk. He was still sitting up straight, still trying to command the presence of the room and clearly posturing. 

“Not really.”

“Well, with the origin being Ó Maoilmhichil-”

“I know the origin of my name.” Mitchell cut off, clearly not amused.

Anders’ eyes narrowed and he looked back to Mitchell, “We’re just here to try and pick up the fil-”

“Strange, though, your accent is a bit muddled, been away from Ireland long?” 

“Yea.” The vampire grinned right then, giving the Professor an almost predatory smile, “Something like that.” He let his eyes flicker over to Anders, asking if they were ready to leave.

“Okay, so we’re going to go.” The blonde said as he stepped forward, he reached out to set a hand on the vampire’s arm, turning him towards the door, “I’ll be in tomorrow, Professor.” 

“Please, bring your friend-”

“Partner.”

“Yes, yes..” Dr. Blair waved nonchalantly as he followed them to the door, “Have a great rest of the day.”

\-----

Anders tolerated 4 more encounters just like the first. 

Mitchell had insisted on going with Anders to the University until he was sure that he wasn’t overworking himself. He didn’t care that he spent hours pretending to read a book in the stuffy little office. In reality he had been watching Anders over the top, he had forgotten how he looked when he was concentrating on something that interested him. The ethereal look in his eyes, the way he’d move his lips, as if speaking to himself. He’d forgotten just how beautiful his lover was, especially when he was completely engrossed in his element.

But every time they left, Anders would be in a foul mood and Mitchell couldn’t figure out why. 

“What are you so mad about?” Mitchell asked as they were driving them home, “I thought this was what you wanted to do.”

“It is what I want to do.” Anders emphasized the words, but he still continued to glare outside.

“Then what is wrong with you?” The frustration clear in the vampire's voice.

“The Professor keeps hitting on you!” The God blurted out.

“…What?” Mitchell asked completely confused, “No he isn’t. He’s just an annoying prick, like you said. He’s just trying to show off.”

“Yea, and he’s hitting on you.” 

“He’s not hitting on me.”

“Mitchell, I know flirting, I’m well acquainted with it. Bragi, remember? Bend mortals to my will with my ‘poetry’-”

“Anders..” Came the warning tone. 

“Point is, I know flirting. I can see it, I can smell it-”

“You don’t ‘smell’ flirting, babe, that’s my job.” Mitchell chuckled lightly, trying to break the tension.

“Well you’re doing a piss-poor job at it!” The blonde snapped, “He’s flirting with you because he knows it’s annoying me and because he thinks your accent is hot!”

The Irishman stopped, his mouth closing as he stared out at the road for a moment before he glanced at the Kiwi, “…Are you serious? Is that what’s bothering you? Because you think he’s trying to get with me for my accent?”

“Yes!” The blonde exclaimed, justified, and then slumped back in his seat, still pouting.

“…Oh.” The vampire turned off the main road and up their gravel drive. He slowed the car to a stop and put it in park before he looked at Anders, “Babe… you know that-..where are you going? Anders!”

The car door slammed shut as the blonde got out. Mitchell rolled his eyes and let his head fall back against the headrest before he got out of the car and started to follow him towards the house, “Seriously? Are you really going to pout? C’mon! You know I want nothing to do with him!”

“That’s not the point!”

“Why are you mad at me?!” Mitchell finally yelled, confused and starting to get frustrated.

“I’m not mad at you!” Anders yelled back as he stopped at the front door, “It just pisses me off that he thinks he can be a dick to me, and then turn on the charm with you, like he’s somehow gonna win you over and take you away from me!”

“You can’t possibly believe that.” Mitchell was honestly shocked at the train of thought Anders was following. He was usually so logical about things, never took others flirting to heart like this before, “Darlin’, I wouldn’t sleep with him, ever. Have you see him? I feel like I’m talkin' to a snake! Who wants to sleep with a know-it-all?” 

“I’m a know-it-all.” Anders challenged his hand on the door knob, but he hadn’t walked away.

“You don’t rub random information in my face for the sole purpose of trying to impress me. You do it for a reason. There’s a difference.” Mitchell corrected as he walked closer to the blonde. Anders still wasn’t relaxing, instead he looked like he was trying to gear himself up for a fight.

“You don’t stop him from flirting with you!”

“Is that what you want?” Mitchell asked, “You want me to talk to him for you? He’s your Professor. This is clearly you being jealous.”

“I’m not jealous! I’m mad that he things he can-”

“You,” Mitchell stepped closer, forcing Anders to turn and face the vampire. He set his hands on either side of the blonde’s head, trapping him against the door, “are jealous.”

“No, I’m not.” Anders glared.

“Yes, yes you are.” Mitchell shifted so their chests brushed together, completely invading his lover's personal space. He lightly nuzzled his chin and jaw against the blonde’s temple, “And ya know what? It’s hot.” He heard and felt the intake of air from Anders, “You’re jealous someone else wants me.”

“Stop it.”

“Make me.” Mitchell challenged, “If I’m yours, make him realize that. Show him the cocky shit that you are when you get laid.” He pulled back enough to lock eyes with the blonde. He could still see the fight in the blue orbs, the anger and the frustration, but it was slowly clouding over with lust. Something he hadn’t seen from Anders in the few weeks he’d been home, “Make him realized that I’m yours, and no one else's.”

The books and files in Anders hands dropped to the porch. His arms came up and around Mitchell’s neck, one hand sliding into the dark, wild hair. His fingers curled into the strands as he pulled his taller lover’s head down for a hard, hot kiss.

\-----

Dr. Blair glanced to the door when he heard footsteps just outside. Anders was late, which meant Mitchell was also late. While one was bad, the other was worse. He had planned on trying to force Anders out of the office so he could talk to Mitchell alone. Anders walked in first, as he usually did, but there was a strange aura to him. There was a perk in his step, something that screamed that he’d been thoroughly laid, and yet, something that made him almost irritating, but still drew attention to himself. It was like Dr. Blair was drawn to him by some unspeakable force.

Mitchell came in after and at first glance, he looked to be an absolute mess. His dark hair was astray, his clothes looked to be in disarray but his eyes were fixed on Anders. There was look in his dark, hazel orbs, something that was predatory, yet demanded for whatever had just happened to happen again. 

Dr. Blair watched as the brunette ran his hand through his hair and let out a controlled breath. The Professor's eyes narrowed at the brunette’s neck. There were clear, red and purple, fresh hickies on the olive skin.

Multiple, plural. 

There were at least three marks that trailed an obvious line down the Irishman’s throat.

Anders sat down across from Dr. Blair, casual and yet as if it were his throne, “Something the matter, Professor? You seem to be staring into space."

“Ahh…no. No, nothing is the matter.” The man shook his head and adjusted his glasses as he looked back at his desk and then up to Anders and froze. The blonde was giving him a sly, coy and cocky smirk. His eyes glinted in a predatory manner. Dr. Blair looked away in defeat, in a strange form of submission.

Mitchell belonged to Anders.

Message received.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt fill for Aninnina :) Hope you like it!
> 
> Irish translation taken off of Google.


	33. Eternity

33\. Eternity

\----

_Her hand was cool against his skin, no longer able to hold the vibrant warmth of youth. His eyes closed and he leaned into the soft touch, knowing she didn’t have much time left. Her skin was dry, almost cracking from the dry hospital air she’d been subjugated to. The cancer was slowly eating her alive. But it was still Josie’s hand, the same finger’s he had held so tightly all those years ago. She brushed back his dark, wild hair and smiled sadly at him, “And you, my love..” She said, her voice, like the rest of her, tired and almost breaking, “You will continue to live on for eternity..”_

_The words echoed in his mind. For eternity._

_He could see other faces. Lovers, murders, enemies, friends, old, young, young than old. Dead, alive!_

_“..I won’t let you go again.” His own words almost reverberated in his mind. The memory of seeing Anders for the first time after 16 months, sprang to mind. The dark circles under the bright, blue eyes, skin that should have had a healthy flush was now drawn and pale, and that cough. That hacking cough._

_“..live on for eternity.” Her hand started to slide down his cheek._

_“I won’t let you go-“ He held onto the sickly body as tightly as he could._

_“Eternity..” her fingers started to slide off his jaw._

_“I won’t-“ Anders body started to fade._

_“Eternity..” her touch was gone._

_“I..let you go-“ his body fade disappeared._

\----

“No!!” Mitchell shot upright from the bed. His hand reaching out for another that wasn’t there. He panted heavily, his eyes quickly adjusting to the dark room. The moon’s light came in through the sliding door, which was open. The sound of gently crashing waves at the beach below could easily be heard and the warm, summer breeze lazily drifted in and played with the edge of the curtain. 

Mitchell ran both his hands through his dark hair, realizing that he had broken into sweat during the –dream? Could he call that a nightmare? 

He pulled tightly at his damp, curly, dark strands as if the pain would bring him back to a sense of reality. He let out a long, slow breath, as if trying to regulate his breathing. Letting his hair go, he looked down to the empty space next to him in the bed. 

Anders was out with his brothers. 

They had all come down to visit for the day, and Mitchell had all but pushed the blonde out the door to go spend time with them. Now, though…now he almost wished he hadn’t. Licking his dry lips, he leaned over to the nightstand and grabbed his phone off the charger. Before he even realized it, he had a text message going to his lover, his thumb hovering over the ‘send’ button. He paused, staring at it, his brows furrowed as his own words echoed, like a voice on the wind.

_“I won’t let you go..”_

He deleted the message and dropped his phone on the bed, “God, I’m such a puss..” he muttered angrily to himself. One nightmare and he was trying to text Anders for reassurance. He was over a century old, he could handle a nightmare. 

Pushing the duvet off his lap, he leaned over the Anders side of the bed and opened up the nightstand. He could always trust that Anders had some pot hiding in the house somewhere. While he’d left most of his drinking and heavy drug use back in Auckland, he still dabbled here and there, whether to take his mind off his family, stress or Bragi. Mitchell never faulted him, but now it was his turn to mellow out and stop thinking about the dream..nightmare! 

Getting out of bed, the brunette silently thanked the blonde for having some joints already rolled. His hands hadn’t stopped shaking, and he didn’t think he could manage a proper roll. He walked towards the back door using his own zippo to light up. He stepped out on to the back porch in nothing back his boxer shorts. There were no neighbors around for miles around, and the back patio faced the beach, no one would see him. Sitting down, he let out a shuddering exhale and held the joint, pinched between his index finger and thumb. With his other hand he rubbed at his tired eyes, trying to shake off the last vestiges of the dream. Trying to shake off Josie’s words.

Sighing heavily, he looked up and rested his chin in the palm of his hand as he gazed out to the water, watching the full moon reflect off of the Tasman Sea. It was beautiful really, strangely dark and haunting to watch the continuous roll of the waves while the moon glinted off of it. He took a few hits off the joint, losing track of the time. Back home, in Bristol, he’d never be caught dead outside in his skivvies smoking a joint. George would have turned a wondrous shade of red while Annie would have laughed and laughed. The vampire and ghost would have ganged up on the werewolf, teasing the good-proper English boy. Mitchell probably would have taken it as far to try and streak across the neighborhood, but wouldn’t have. But it would have been worth to hear George’s voice attempt to go through puberty again.

Josie would have gotten a laugh out of it though. But she would have found a way to draw Mitchell back to her. She had always had a way with him, and she’d always been right. Even dead, she was still right. He took a quick inhale of the joint and held it in his lungs for a 4 count. But, she was dead because of him. He let out the smoke for another 4 count. Even if it was because she had asked him to end her suffering, it had still happened by his hand.

He’d live on for eternity, and everyone else around him would end up dying, either naturally, or because of him. He took another drag of the joint, only able to hold it for 2 counts this time. 

Christ, he’d almost killed Anders! He exhaled out of his nose and took another hit, breaking his already shaky rhythm.

It didn’t matter if it had been unintentional or not, it had still happened. Another long, exhale, but this one was shakier than the last, and his hands started to tremble more noticeably.

His leaving had broken not only Ander’s trust, but his heart and then his will. A fit of anger and selfishness had almost destroyed the one thing he’d come to treasure more than anything in this world, and if he had stayed away, Anders would have died, he never would have known! 

A warm droplet landed on the porch board, the sound catching his attention. Mitchell blinked in surprise and another droplet joined it. He had started crying and hadn’t even realized it. He roughly brushed the tears away and drew in a breath to try and bring himself back under control, but he couldn’t. The joint barely scorch the sensitive skin of his finger before he dropped it with a hiss. He stared at the reddened mark and watched as the skin slowly faded back to his normal, pale shade. He felt his shoulders start to shake, and he felt himself starting to curl in towards himself. 

Josie and Anders would fade, from him and from memory. They were mortal, they would never heal like he just did. Josie was already gone by his own hand, and Anders…

Anders, he’d end up leaving behind, whether by his own choice, or old age. He’d end up having to let go of the blonde he loved so much. Mitchell let his face drop into his hands as a loud cry ripped through him, no long able to contain the pent up feelings. 

Sadness.

Self-Hatred.

Self-Loathing.

Fear.

Depression.

He let himself spiral with the emotions. He let them overwhelm him. He let himself fall, faster and deeper within them, letting their claws sink deep into his cold skin.

He was nothing more than a Monster. A Monster who had done cruel things to the people he had professed to love. Abandoning his family, killing Josie, leaving Anders--

“John..” A soft, whispered voice called out, “John…look at me.” It called again. 

Mitchell shook his head, desperate for the voice to go away, but a warm hand rested at the base of his neck, “Please?” the voice asked, “Please look at me..” 

The voice was slowly sinking into the vampire’s troubled mind. He looked towards the sound, and found Anders crouched on the stair above his. The blonde’s brow was furrowed slightly and his eyes were full of concern, “There you are..” he said still in the same soft tone, and he gave the other a small smile and gently rubbed between his shoulder blades.

Mitchell started to shake his head and pull back but Anders stopped him, “You’re okay.” The blonde encouraged, “Stay, sit with me.” He said, coaxing the upset vampire to stay. Anders shifted closer to his lover, moving to sit mostly behind him. The blonde’s legs were on either side of Mitchell’s body in an attempt to help block the wind, but Anders was leaning more to one side so he could gaze at the tear stained face. He held onto the other’s shoulders and gave them a brief squeeze, but seeing Mitchell’s face start to crumble again Anders turned him inwards, towards his own chest, and wrapped his arms around him, “I got you..” He murmured lovingly and pressed a soft kiss against the vampire’s sweaty temple. 

“Ands-”

“Shh…” Anders hushed and briefly tightened his arms around Mitchell, “Easy now…” He soothed, “Few deep breathes, then we can talk, yea?” 

Mitchell let his dark eyes close and let out a shuddering breath. He brought his arms up and wrapped them around Anders’ middle and hugged him close. The scent of the blonde’s cologne, mostly sandalwood, invaded his senses and with a shaky exhale, Mitchell felt his shoulders relax, the tension leaking out in an instant.

“Another...”

Another breath in and he could smell the wind on Anders skin, and the musk of old books. Another exhale and he nuzzled into the warmth of the other man’s chest.

“You okay?” 

“Nightmare..” Mitchell breathed out, forcing himself to swallow past the lump in his throat, “All the shit I did. Then Josie..” He shook his head, and Anders’ arms tightened around him, “She said I’d live for an eternity – and then I saw you and..”

“Breathe…” Anders coached and ran his hand up Mitchell’s back soothingly.

Another deep breath and Mitchell let his forehead drop back to the blonde’s collar bone, “I almost killed you.”

“No, you didn’t.” there was a small twinge of confusion in the blonde’s voice.

“Yes..” Mitchell breathed out, the word broken on his lips, “When I left you, and I came back, you were so sick.” He felt his eyes start to well up again, “I did that. I almost killed you-“

“Mitchell…” the blonde tried to coax and ran a hand along the dark hair, “John..” he said, trying to get the other’s attention, “Look at me.”

But Mitchell wouldn’t. He closed his eyes tightly and hid against the warm chest.

Anders sighed heavily and continued to gently thread his fingers through the dark hair. Mitchell was in no condition to talk, nor receive any soft of comfort beyond what Anders had already offered, “At least come back to bed?”

“I shouldn-“

“You need to sleep.” 

“I don’t deserv-“

“I can’t sleep in that bed without you.” Anders interrupted, “I just..can’t.” he licked his lips and shifted around so he could look down at his lover’s tortured face, “I’m half baked and a bit tipsy, I’m not taking the sleeping pills, so you’re just gonna have to come back to bed with me.” He knew if he made it about his needs, Mitchell would get up. It hurt to do, because Mitchell so desperately needed the comfort, but just wasn’t in a mind set to accept any. But, if Anders asked for the comfort, he knew Mitchell would give it. It was roundabout way to get him in bed, but, at least it would work.

Mitchell opened his eyes and slowly turned them up to the blue orbs, “…Okay.” He agreed quietly.

Anders smiled reassuringly and gave the man’s forehead a soft kiss, “Okay..” He shifted his grip to take hold of the vampire’s cold hands and started to draw him up as he stood, “C’mon..” he encouraged and quietly led his lover back into the house. 

Mitchell gazed at Anders and realized for the first time, that his lover was stripped down to his own boxer briefs. He hadn’t even heard him come home. He hadn’t heard him walk into the bedroom or change. He rubbed at his heavy eyes and followed the other back to bed. He didn’t get a chance to curl up on his side, his attempt to continue to hide in his depression. Instead, Anders had reached out and gripped him by the shoulder. He rolled the vampire so they were face to face and Anders could tuck the vampire into his chest and wrap his arms around him. 

The vampire let out a heavy sigh and let his eyes close as the comforting scent of Anders washed over him. He nuzzled a bit closer still and without even realizing it, he relaxed off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can I say? I'm inconsistent. Life happens. I moved recently and I have no friends where I currently live. It's been 4 months. So, I figured I'd try my hand at writing trash again. 
> 
> Please let me know if you have any prompts! Send them here! they really do help!


	34. Comfort

34\. Comfort

\----

Mitchell woke the next morning still wrapped in Anders arms. He didn’t move, not wanting to wake the other. Not just yet. He gazed at the other man’s sleeping face and slowly took his features. Age was starting to make itself known. Lines were starting to form around his eyes and along his forehead. There were some more hidden in the blonde’s cheeks, but the beard that was growing in hid the smile lines. It hid the dimples that Mitchell loved so much.

How could he have been so stupid to let something so beautiful go?

Sighing heavily, he let his hazel eyes close and nuzzled back down against Anders chest.

“Stop..” The sleep laden voice grumbled lowly.

Mitchell’s eyes opened back up, he lifted his head and pushed up onto his forearm so he could gaze back down at the blonde, Anders hadn’t even opened his eyes. Had he imagined his speaking?

“Stop thinking so loud.” Anders grumbled again. He shifted his leg to slide between Mitchell’s thighs, effectively tangling their legs together. He tightened his arm around the other’s lithe waist and gave him a pull just as he shifted his leg to off-set the vampire’s weight and roll him over top of his own body and down onto their sides. The blonde kept his eyes closed and loosened his tight grip but kept their legs tangled, “I know what you’re thinking.” He murmured.

The brunette raised an arched brow, “Since when have you even been a mind reader?”

“When it comes to you?” Anders peeled his eyes opened and gazed sleepily at the vampire, “Always.” There was the slightest of coy smirks on his full lips.

“...Well, that’s just not fair now, is it?” Mitchell moaned, although his voice held a light hearted tone to it, “What am I thinking about then? Oh, Might Bragi.”

The blonde’s eyes narrowed a fraction, “I hear your sarcasm and I’m not quite sure I’m awake enough to allow it.” The blonde let his eyes close and he rolled onto his back and shifted around to settle back in the warm bed. A quiet, comfortable silence fell over the two for a brief moment, “Tacos.” He said finally.

“What?” the vampire blinked and his brows drew together in confusion.

“Tacos,” Anders said again, “That’s dinner tonight.”

“I most certainly wasn’t thinking about Tacos.” 

“You weren’t, but I was.” Anders reached up and lazily scratched at his tightly curled chest hair, “You’re still wallowing in your guilt.” He turned his head on his pillow and gazed back at Mitchell, who had rolled onto his stomach and was resting on his forearms, “Coffee first, though.” He assured as he pushed himself up with one hand. He leaned over to give the other a brief, morning kiss, “C’mon..” 

Usually Anders was all about wanting to fool around in the morning, easy wake ups when neither of them had to work the next day, but after last night, he wanted to keep an eye on the other. He gave Mitchell a soft smile and tilted his head towards the door, “C’mon, coffee first, and we can be lazy fucks on the sofa and watch bad telly until you’re ready to talk about it, yea?” 

Mitchell’s hazel eyes still held a pained look in them as he searched the others blue orbs, “…Why do you have to be so nice?” 

“Nice?” Anders almost spat the word, “Me? Darling, did you forget who I am?” He smiled, trying to shake off the emotions the words brought up.

“No.” Mitchell assured gently, “No, I remember.” He pushed himself up so he was sitting up, he rolled so he was sitting in the bed and they were sitting shoulder to shoulder. He gazed down at his blanket covered lap and let out a heavy sigh, “…Which is why I’m gonna be forever apologizing for leaving.”

“We agreed that it was forgiven.” Anders felt the familiar, uncomfortable feeling start to overcome him again. He never handled sincere compliments and gratitude well, even if it was for something he did out of his twisted sense of kindness well, which he’d never admit to having. 

“Well, you might be able to shake it off, but I was raised Catholic, guilt is embedded into us Irish.” Mitchell reminded.

“I told you, there’s nothing to be sorry about-”

“I left you when we were fighting. I broke your heart and trust. I could spend an entire life time trying to make up for it.”

“…That’s not necessary.” Anders said softly and cautiously shook his head, “John, we don’t’ have to do this-”

“You don’t.” Mitchell interrupted, “But I do.” He emphasized, “Please, I’ve fucked up so much in my life that I need this, I need to fix this and I need to see it through.” 

Anders fell back against the headboard with a heavy, exasperated sigh.

“Ands…please.” Mitchell all but begged, “Please let me make this right again.”

“How?” Anders asked as he looked at Mitchell.

“Just…I don’t know.” The vampire slumped slightly and leaned back against the headboard, “Fuck, I don’t -know- how to fix it.” 

“Because there’s nothing to fix.” 

“If we were perfectly fine and everything was forgiven, the why did you refuse my proposal?” Mitchell asked, “If things were good, then you would have.”

“You don’t know that.” Anders bristled.

“Please, don’t be a dick.” Mitchell said in a soft, defeated tone.

The room went quiet again, but this time it was an uncomfortable silence that over took the two.

“…Babe.” Anders began softly, “I’m not…I’m not really the marrying type. Never have been. Not a parent type, not the marrying type. I mean…the fact that I’ve been with you for as long as I have, is a miracle in and of itself.”

“…Because of what happened when you were a kid.” It wasn’t a question but a statement. Mitchell knew all the shit Anders had been put through as a young teenager. From the abusive father who left after Axl’s birth, his mother walking out after her eldest inherited his God powers, then Mike walking out after he realized what those powers could do. All of it resulted in Anders having serious trust issues, among many of the problems that had stemmed from that dark time in his life. 

Anders sighed heavily and fought the urge to get up and leave the room. These subjects were just things he never talked about, with no one, and barely with Mitchell, “..Yea.” He agreed begrudgingly.

“So, let’s both work on it.” Mitchell suggested, “…Me trying to let go of the guilt, and you trying to trust me again.” 

“…You’re not going to give it up, are you?”

Mitchell grinned gently, “I don’t plan on it.” He assured and shifted to wrap his arms around the blonde and pressed his lips against Anders’ temple, “You do know what this means, don’t you?”

Anders groaned and the coming answer and closed his eyes, but not in pleasure, “You’re gonna be an egg and a ridiculous romantic, aren’t you?”

Mitchell chuckled, “You bet your ass I am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one...I struggled with. Life is still tough, so inspiration for these two, and their struggles, is hard to come by. But this is the end of the angst arch for a while. I'll start a new one soon enough, don't worry.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I own none, but it is my intellectual property. No website, but Archive of Our Own, has the right to host this work. All other sites must seek FiliKiliRP’s permission before hosting.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who leaves a Kudos and a Review! It means a lot to me! 
> 
> Feel free to drop me a line! If you have a request PM me here!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Where Have You Gone?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4534032) by [FiliKiliThorinForever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiliKiliThorinForever/pseuds/FiliKiliThorinForever)




End file.
